One Way Love
by tinkaibell
Summary: [CHAP 11 UP!] bagaimana perjuangan Chanyeol untuk merebut hati Baekhyun agar dapat kembali kepelukannya lagi setelah ia menyakiti Baekhyun? lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun yang mencintai Baekhyun, sahabat kecilnya? EXO fict! GS for uke!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing

**One Way Love**

Ini ff murni dari otak saya. Saya bikin ini versi ChanBaek genderswitch.

Oke langsung aja ya

Don't like don't read

No bash, no plagiat, no flame.

.

.

.

SM International High School, sekolah bergengsi di korea selatan yg dihuni oleh anak-anak orang kaya dan anak-anak berprestasi. Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di SMSHS, dia memiliki sahabat bernama Kai –Kim JongIn- penyumbang dana terbesar setelah Chanyeol. Mereka berdua adalah kingka SMSHS, selain kaya, mereka juga memiliki wajah yg sangat tampan dan bersifat ramah didepan para fans mereka.

PROLOG END

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Kai dari lorong sekolah.

"ya ada apa Kai? Apa kau sedang merindukanku?"

"cih pede sekali kau. Apa hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke club."

"tidak ada, baiklah jam 9 malam kita ketemuan di cafe Xoxo."

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Kai sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baru Chanyeol akan balik badan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg menarik lembut tangannya. Saat menoleh ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Kekasih Chanyeol.

"oh hai Baek." Sapa Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"hai Channie. Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengunjungi toko buku, ada buku yg harus aku beli untuk pelajaran sejarah."

"ah maafkan aku, barusan aku dan Kai sudah membuat janji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"o-oh begitu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. "baiklah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lagi sambil tesenyum.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yg sedikit murung akhirnya Chanyeol berkata "baiklah, besok kita jalan-jalan sesukamu, tapi jangan murung lagi oke? Lebih baik sekarang kau ku antar pulang."

.

At Xoxo Cafe.

"yah idiot, lama sekali kau, kau kira aku ini pesuruhmu apa?" omel Kai kepada Chanyeol karena ia telat 15 menit.

"aku tadi harus menjemput Kyungsoo dulu." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Kai menatapnya tajam. "kau mengajak Kyungsoo? Kau tau dia itu wanita!"

"aku tau, tapi aku terlalu merindukannya. Kau tau kami hampir tidak bertemu selama 3minggu karna dia pergi ke jepang bersama orang tuanya."

"yaya terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang kita berangkat." Jawab Kai sambil berjalan ke mobil merah sportnya.

.

Kai nampak bosan karena dia ditinggal oleh Chanyeol yg sedang bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo. Tunggu, apa kalian bingung mengapa Chanyeol bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo? Mari saya jelaskan. Kyungsoo adalah pacar sah Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun? Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun karena dia anak yang polos. Dia berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan pandai berdandan, sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya gadis polos dan lugu yang tidak tau caranya berdandan dan berpakaian mewah. Baekhyun memang orang kaya, tetapi dia tidak suka memperlihatkan kekayaannya didepan orang lain. –back to story—

"eungh Channiehh." Suara desahan Kyungsoo tedengar di tempat mereka duduk –Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai."

Chanyeol terus saja memberi tanda di leher mulus Kyungsoo dan meremas-remas payudara kenyal itu.

"yah tidak bisakah kalian lakukan dikamar saja? Aku muak melihat kalian bercumbu di depanku!" ucap kai sedikit berteriak.

"well, aku akan melakukannya di mobil saat perjalanan pulang karena Kyungsoo tidak boleh pulang terlau larut." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan bajunya yg sedikit berantakan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kai dengan tatapan kosong.

SKIP

Hari ini, Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. Ditaman inilah sekarang mereka sedang duduk dengan keheningan.

"tak bisakah kau mengajak aku ketempat yang lebih baik daripada di taman ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"sudah lama aku tidak ke taman ini." Jawabnya pelan. "apa kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk duduk dan diam jika seperti ini."

"apa kau sedang sibuk? Baiklah maafkan aku Yeol. Jika kau sedang sibuk kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"tidak Baek, bukan begitu maksudku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping."

"lalu apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lirih sambil mencengkram kemeja depan Chanyeol.

"aku hanya bosan. Kajja aku antar kau pulang, lebih baik kau beristirahat." Jawabnya sambil menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau temani aku tidur? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun melas.

"tapi Baekki, aku harus—"

"kali ini saja Yeol, aku sangat merindukanu." Jawab Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"baiklah." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan menemani Baekhyun tidur.

.

Malam harinya, seorang namja nampak tergesa-gesa jalan di koridor apartemen. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol yg sedang menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

"mengapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"maaf, kau tau? Tadi baekhyun memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. " jawab Chanyeol acuh sambil masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

"tidak biasanya dia minta ditemenin." Tanya Kyungoo sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dan menyusul Chanyeul ke dalam.

"manaku tahu." Jawab Chnyeol sambil menggedikan bahunya. "hey Kyung, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu dan...tubuhmu sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Kyungsoo.

"nado chagi-ah."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar suara-suara desahan dari kamar apartemen tersebut.

TBC

Huaahh gimana? Gadanta yee? Maap masih newbie nicc wkwk-_-

Saya mau minta reviewnya aja, kalo yg review lebih dari 10 org saya bakal lanjut ff ini. Tp kalo kurang... yah terpaksa saya berentiin ea karna tidak ada peminatnya huks(?)

Oke tak tunngu reviewnya;; XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feelin'

**One Way Love**

Haaai saya balik lagi nih hoho. Ada yg nungguin ff absurd ini?-_- maap kalo ceritanya gajelas gini, maklumin lah~ oke langsung saja yaps.

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

"aishh sial kenapa bisa telat sih." Umpat seorang namja tampan aka Chanyeol yg sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah.

'brukk'

"akhh" ringis Chanyeol karna ia menabrak sesuatu. "yah tak bisakah kalau jalan pakai mata?" omel chanyeol yg sedang mengusap bokongnya karna telah berciuman dengan lantai.

"Yeol?" panggil seorang yeoja. "sedang apa kau lari-larian seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol. "ah maaf tadi aku memarahimu. Aku terlambat masuk kelas Kim Saem makannya aku lari-larian seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukanya yg berjatuhan akibat insiden tadi.

"tidak apa-apa Yeol. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk kelas sebelum Kim Saem makin murka."

"baiklah Baek, aku pergi dulu."

Sepeninggalan Channyeol, Bakhyun menemukan dompet Chanyeol yg tidak sengaja jatuh karena bertabrakan tadi.

"bukankah ini dompet Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "ah sebaiknya aku kembalikan nanti saja sewaktu istirahat."

Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan kekelasnya sambil membawa setumpuk buku-buku pelajaran Park Saem. Setibanya dikelas Baekhyun terus menatap dompet Canyeol, karena ia penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun membuka dompet tersebut.

"tidak mungkin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "tidak mungkin Chanyeol selingkuhkan?" ucapnya lagi entah kepada siapa.

"ini pasti ada yg salah. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya sekedar mengidolakan. Ya benar hanya sebatas mengidolakan." Baekhyun bermonolog ria hingga tidak menyadari kalau Park Saem sudah siap-siap melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke wajah mulus Baekhyun.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN SILAKAN KELUAR DARI PELAJARAN SAYA!" teriak Park Saem murka saat melihat Baekhyun berkhayal.

"je-jeosonghamnida Park Saem." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badan berkali-kali dan segera keluar dari kellas sebelum hapusan papan tulis benar-benar melayang tepat ke wajahnya.

SKIP

Bel istirahatpun tiba. Seluruh siswa-iswi langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut-perut mereka yg sudah memberi kode untuk segera diisi. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yg langsung duduk ditempat yg memang hanya milik mereka berdua. Tidak ada yg boleh menempati tmpat tersebut selain orang terdekat mereka. –itupun kalau mereka juga mengizinkan- saat mereka sedang menikmati makan dengan khidmat, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol ragu. Pasalnya, Baekhyun jarang ke tempat mereka karena ia tidak mau dibully oleh anak SMSHS karena sok akrab dengan dua orang kingka tersebut.

"mian aku mengganggu makan kalian, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini ke Chanyeol, karena tadi saat kita bertabrakan kau menjatuhkan dompetmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan takut dicurigai Chanyeol karen dia telah lancang melihat isi dompet Chanyeol.

"ah ya terimakasih Baek, aku tidak sadar kalau aku menjatuhkan dompetku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Baekhyun. 'apa dia melihat isi dompetku?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. 'ah masa bodoh, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang yg akan ketahuan selingkuh? Memangnya apa peduliku terhadap Baekhyun?'

"ah kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"baiklah. Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah Baek."

"ne Yeol."

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih memikirkan hal tadi.

**Chanyeol Pov**

mengapa aku jadi terus kepikiran Baekhyun? Ah tapi... melihat wajahnya tadi sepertinya dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa dia benar-benar melihat isi dompetku? Lalu apa peduliku? Aku memacari Baekhyun hanya sekedar bermain-main, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yg aneh? Ah mungkin hanya persaanku saja yg terlalu berlebihan. Ya, tidak mungkinkan aku mulai menyukai Baekhyun? Tidak, aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Lalu perasaan apa ini? Jika benar aku mulai menyukai Baekhyun itu berarti—

"yah PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"tak bisakah kau memanggil tidak usah pakai urat? Itu membuat jantungku ingin copot, Kkamjong."

"mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah memamnggilmu lebih dari lima kali dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya Park Chanyeol!" jawab Kai ngotot sambil menekankan nama Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Ah maaf aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"apa kau sedang memikirkan Baekhyun?" tebak Kai.

Skakmat! Chanyeol yg bingung harus menjawab apa akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam dan membuang pandangannya dari mata Kai yg penuh selidik bagaikan detektif yg baru menemukan kasus baru.

"a-apa yg kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol gelagapan karena tertangkap basah oleh Kai.

"kau tidak bisa mengelak Dobi! Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan Baekhyun." Kata kai sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"tidak usah soktau kau Kkamjong! Sudahlah aku ingin kembali ke kelas untuk menemui Kyungsoo. –FYI Chanyeol disini sekelas sama Kyungsoo di kelas 3A, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di kelas 3C.-

**.**

At Baekhyun's class

**Baekhyun Pov**

Apa benar Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo? Tapi Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu. Kalau dipikir2 Kyungsoo itu memang idaman para namja dikampus ini. Dia cantik, kaya, pintar, dan tidak sombong. Sedangkan aku? Haah memang perbandingan yg sangat jauh bukan? Tapi aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka terhadap Chanyeol. Yah lebih baik aku tidak usah memikirkan hal ini.

**Baekhyun Pov end**

"Hai Baek!" sapa Luhan yg tiba2 duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan cerianya.

"yah! rusa kau mengagetkanku tahu!" omel Baekhyun.

"huh? siapa suruh kau asik sekali melamun. Sedang memikirkan apa eoh?"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa2. Hanya sedikit mengantuk...mungkin?" jawab Baekhyun ragu2.

"aku tau kau sedang ada masalah Baek. Aku mengenalmu bukan baru seminggu yg lalu. Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak TK. Ceritakan padaku ada apa eoh?" ucap luhan panjang lebar.

"aish jinjja. Aku tidak apa2 Luhannie~. '_aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang Luhan, tapi aku janji suatu saat akan menceritakanmu. Maafkan aku Luhan.' _Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"hah baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang. Tapi kalau kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja." Ucap Luhan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

"baiklah~" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Luhan.

.

.

.

_At Chanyeol Class_

"Kyungi~" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada manja.

"hm?" jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"yah jangan mengacuhkanku dengan buku-buku sialan itu chagi."

Kyungsoo pun menutup bukunya dan melihat Chanyeol. "ada apa chagi?"

Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar. "ayo kita kencan nanti malam."

"kemana?"

"ah itu rahasia, pokoknya nanti aku jemput kau jam 19.00 ne?"

"arraseo." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

Pukul 16.00 saatnya jam pulang sekolah. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia sedang berjalan kearah kelas Baekhyun berada. Saat tiba di depan pintu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada di depan kelas Baekhyun.

"Baekki-ah!" panggil Chanyeol karena sedari tadi gadis mungil itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"oh Channie!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "mian aku tidak menyadari kehadirannmu karena tadi aku sedang beres-beres.

"tak masalah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "kajja kita pulang." Ajaknya. Chanyeol pun merangkul pundak Baekhyun, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi mungil Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan kearah parkiran letak Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah mereka menaiki mobil Chanyeol langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung melaju dalam kecepatan standar.

"apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan ppandangannya dari jalanan.

"anio. Kurasa aku harus langsung pulang kerumah karena aku harus membantu umma berbelanja."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah Baekhyun. Yah Baekhyun memang orang kaya tetapi ia tidak mau menunjukkan kekayaannya.

"baiklah, terima kasih Channie." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"hmm, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"hati-hati dijalan ne?"

"ne chagi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan surai cokelat Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun turun dan memastikan ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia segera menancapkan gas ke arah rumahnya karena ia ingin segera beristirahat dirumah.

'aku harus menyiapkan energiku untuk nanti malam karena nanti malam pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang.' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil ber-smirk ria.

TBC

Jengjengg. Gimana sama chanpter yang ini? Masih jelekkah? Hoho maaf karna saya gak terlalu handal sama yang namanya bikin beginian. Tapi karna saya iseng dan ingin merasakan jadi author(?) makannya saya nekat bikin ff ini-_-

Balasan Review

**Byunbaek: **oke ini sudah lanjut^_~ iyanih, chanyeolnya dibutakan oleh napsu /OHTIDAK. Kai pasti bersatu sama kyungienya~

**KimChanBaek: **aduh maafkan aku yg membuat chansoo moment /slapped/ sebenernya aku juga kurang suka chansoo, tapi kalo dipikir pikir kyungsoo cocok ya jadi pho? /NO. Kaibaek gak ada kok, eh tapi...liat keadaan aja ya/? Xoxo. Oke ini sudah dilanjut~

**Fika: **ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo ya^_~

**Chanyoung: **gomawo^_~ ini sudah lanjutt

**Parklili: **jadiin chanyeol orang brengsek itu enak loh/? Oke sudah dilanjutt

**Ryu****: **gomawo ini sudah dilanjut~ nah kalo itu tergantung yg minat ajasih heheu. Oke makasih kritiknya chingu, aku bakal usaha buat kalimat lebih bagus ne:D

**Guest: **chanyeol disini emang jahat sekali, aku aja benci /slapped/ oke ini sudah lanjut^_~

**Hyemibaekyeol: **hoho mantap kan/? Nah kalo masalah yang satu itu aku rahasian, jadi tunggu aja lanjutannya ne? Gomawo^_~

**Fetty818**** : **oke ini sudah dilanjut~

**exindira****: **oke ini sudah dilanjut~ jangan bejek pacar2 aku /lah. Xoxo ne gomawo~

**Dhea485****: **karna nyiksa baek itu enak /digaplk baek/ aku juga sakit hati sama kyungsoo /loh. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**LuXiaoLu****: **auh cerita aku udah pasaran sekali sepertinya /slapped/ oke ini sudah lanjut gomawo~

**jinahyoo****: **wey aing tau ini siapa/? Muahaha udah dilanjut nihhh

**Jonah Kim****: **karna kyungsoo tau canyeol hanya mencintai kyungsoo. Aduh sepertinya cerita aku sudah ketebak/? Keep reading ya~

**:** cahnyeol memang jahat hiks, baekhyun hanya anak polos yg dipermainkan/?

Makasih yang sudah review! Review again? Tolong kasih tau apa aja yang kurang, saya butuh banget pendapat kalian^_~ aku baca review kalian jadi senyum2 sendiri/? Ngeng.

Oke see ya in next chapt~

XOXOVERDOSE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Problem

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Malam ini sesuai yang dijanjikan Chanyeol, ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo di dalam mobilnya. Sesekali memeriksa arlojinya karena ia sudah menunggu gadis itu lebih dari 15menit. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo tapi tidak dijawab. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"yah mengapa kau lama sekali?" omel Chanyeol.

"mian aku tadi habis membereskan sesuatu. Kajja lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum terlalu larut."

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan tanpa disadari Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Chanyeol yang sibuk menyetir dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu –lebih tepatnya seseorang—

"kita sampai." Jawab Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"a-ah..ne? baiklah sebaiknya kita turun."

"kau sakit chagi? Mengapa daritadi kau diam saja? Atau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gelagapan karena Chanyeol menyadari gerak geriknya. "aku tidak apa-apa Yeol." Jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan sambil menatap Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol mengangguk. Baiklah sebaiknya kita turun sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka jalan beriringan sambil menautkan tangan mereka.

Ternyata Chanyeol Membawa Kyungsoo ke Cheonggyecheon Stream, yaitu tempat yang paling romantis untuk melamar seseorang yang kita cintai. Pemandangan disana sangat indah, bisa kalian mulai membayangkan dari pemandangan malam Seoul dan juga sungai yang mengalir disekitarnya, lampu-lampu yang menerangi sekitar Cheonggyecheon Stream yang berkerlap kelip, dan jangan lupakan tidak ada orang disana kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sengaja menyewa tempat tersebut hanya untuk dia berdua bersama Kyungsoo.

"C-chanyeol-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

"heum? Apa kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka bahagia."

"y-yah aku m-menyukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tau kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kai? _

"—Soo? Kyungso?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah gugup Kyungsoo.

"a-ah ne?"

"kau oke? Kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa segera pulang."

"ani Chanyeol, aku menyukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Chanyeolpun mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan ke belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, ia mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu dingin diarea lehernya. Ia menyentuh benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung perak indah yang berinisial 'C&K'.

"Chan—"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap pemandangan dengan wajah datar.

"aku mencintaimu Soo." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ya Chanyeol memang mencintai –_sangat mencintai Kyungsoo_—lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Jawabannya tidak. Kyungsoo tidak _–atau sudah tidak—_mencintai Chanyeol, karena memang ia sorang _playgirl_. Kekasih Kyungsoo banyak, bahkan sampai sekarang pun saat ia berpacaran dengan _kingka_ SMSHS –Park Chanyeol—ia selingkuh dengan sahabat Chanyeol sendiri –_Kim Jongin—_

"aku tau, nado Yeol."

.

.

One Way Love

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan malam seorang diri. Kemana orang tuanya? Orang tuanya berada di Amsterdam untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Orang tua Baekhyun adalah _worka holic_. Mereka hanya pulang sebulan 2kali untuk melihat keadaan putri tunggal mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tertera pada layar ponsel milik Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeobseyo?"_

"_..."_

"_ne nuguya?"_

"_..."_

"_Mwo? Jinjja? Sehunnie? Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika eoh? Aku merindukanmu."_

"_..."_

"_ahh begitu, baiklah. Lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku eoh? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"_

"_..."_

"_ish percaya diri sekali kau. ne, kebetulan aku tidak kemana-mana besok. Kalau begitu kau sms saja alamat dimana kita akan bertemu besok."_

"_..."_

"_heum. Bye Sehun-ah."_

setelah mendapat telpon, Baekhyun tersenyum. Barusan yang menelponnya adalah Sehun –Oh Sehun—sahabatnya sejak Baekhyun duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sehun dan Baekhyun berbeda 2 tahun. Sewaktu Sehun lulus sekolah dasar dan Baekhyun kelas 2 junior high school, Sehun pindah ke Amerika karena orang tuanya mengurus perusahan disana. Dan sekarang Sehun kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Dan besok –hari minggu—Sehun mengajak Baekhyun bertemu di sebuah tempat. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengembangkan senyumannya. Lalu ia segera beranjak dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dilantai 2. Sampai kamar ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _queen size_ nya dan memejamkan mata. _'aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun-ah.' _Tak lama Baekhyun pun terlelap.

.

.

One Way Love

Seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit _milky skin, _hidung mancung, tinggi diatas rata-rata, garis rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam dan wajah yang sangat datar. Dia –Oh Sehun—namja yang barusan menghubungi Baekhyun, sahabat –_atau orang yang dicintainya—_dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat percakapan pertamanya dengan baekhyun setelah 3tahun menghilang dari yeoja mungil tersebut.

_Flashback _

"yah kkamjong, berikan aku nomor Baekhyun nooona jebal." Ujar namja datar –Sehun—kepada Kai dari line telponnya.

"memang apa urusanku harus memberimu nomor Baekhyun noona? Ia sudah memiliki kekasih Sehunna. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu mereka."

"aku sahabatnya Kai. Aku tak peduli ia Baekhyun noona sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu. Sekarang berikan aku nomor ponselnya." Ucap Sehun datar.

Kai pun memberikan nomor ponsel Baekhyun dengan malas. Hanya Kai yang dapat mengerti _ice prince _yang satu ini. Karena mereka berdua bersaudara –_sepupu—_. Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun, Sehun segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan Kai, lalu dengan segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

**Sehun pov**

"_Yeobseyo?" _

'Deg! Suara ini.. benarkah Baekhyun noona? Orang yang sangat aku rindukan selama 3tahun ini.'

"n..noona?"

"_ne nuguya?" _

'mwo? Apa Baekhyun lupa padaku? Ah tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja ia sudah lama tidak mendengar suaraku karena pasti suaraku sudah berubah. Ya pasti begitu.'

"ini Sehun noona, apa noona mengingatku?"

"_Mwo? Jinjja? Sehunnie? Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika eoh? Aku merindukanmu."_

'ah benarkan ia masih mengingatku. Akupun tersenyum kecil.'

"ne noona. aku juga merindukanmu. Ah aku baru kembali dua hari yang lalu."

"_ahh begitu, baiklah. Lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku eoh? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"_

'dia tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu, cerewet dan banyak tanya. Kkk.'

"aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu noona, apa kau ada waktu besok sore? Apa yang tidak bisa Oh Sehun dapatkan hm? "

"_ish percaya diri sekali kau. ne, kebetulan aku tidak kemana-mana besok. Kalau begitu kau sms saja alamat dimana kita akan bertemu besok."_

'aku senang menggodanya, pasti mukannya sedang cemberut –walau tetap imut—diseberang sana.'

"hahaha. Baiklah akan aku beritahu dimana besok kita bertemu.

"_heum. Bye Sehun-ah."_

"bye noona."

Aku pun menutup sambunganku kepada Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkan pertemuan kami besok. Ku lihat jam di dinding rumahku, masih jam 8. Kenapa waktu begitu lambat? Oh ayolah aku sudah sangat merindukan Baekhyun noonaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, lama-lama aku tertidur kebawah alam mimpi yang indah.

**Sehun pov end**

Minggu pagi, seorang yeoja mungil masih setia bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Ini masih pukul 07.00 tetapi ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Ponselnya terus bergetar sejak 5menit yang lalu. Yeoja tersebut –Baekhyun—akhirnya mengambil ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengangkat telpon tanpa membuka matanya.

"yeobse—"

"apakah kau masih tidur? Mengapa lama sekali menganggkat telpon dariku?" seseorang berbicara sedikit kesal karena sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Baekhyun tetapi tidak di jawab.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Iapun melihat layar ponselnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi seperti ini. "C-chanyeol? Ah mianhae aku baru saja bangun." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. "ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi heum? Tidak biasanya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah mu tak apa? Sekalian aku bawakan sarapan jika kau mau."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "ne, kau bisa kesini dan membawakan ku sarapan Yeol. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap selagi menunggumu sampai disini."

"baiklah, 15menit lagi aku akan sampai."

"arraseo." Piiip. Sambungan terputus. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu segera bergegas mandi dan membereskan kamarnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak pemalas, tetapi ia cinta kerapihan. Setelah selesai semua ia segera menunggu Chanyeol di ruang tamu.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Pemilik mobil tersebuut –Chanyeol—langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Ia disambut beberapa maid yang berpapasan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang tengah dan mnemukan sosok mungil bersurai _dark brown _sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia segera menghampiri yeoja-nya.

"sudah menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum mananis, "tidak juga. Aku baru duduk disini beberapa menit yang lalu."

Deg! Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya.

'_kenapa senyumnya begitu manis? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Eyesmile yang sempurna, kulit yang putih tanpa polesan make up apapun, oh dan jangan lupakan bibir merah cherry yang alami—tunggu apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Kau hanya mempermainkan dia. Dan ingat! Kau sudah punya kyungsoo.'_

"-Yeol? Chanyeol-ah?" panggil Baekyun lembut sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun tersadar. "u-uhm ya Baek?"

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "tidak Baek—aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

"baiklah." Baekhyun mulai membuka makanan tersebut dan memakannya. "kau tidak makan?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"tidak, aku sudah makan tadi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Iapun meneruskan makannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol terus memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun.

'_dia cantik. Walaupun tidak menggunakan make up. Wajahnya lebih pantas tidak dipoles make up karena cantiknya alami. Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis kampung ini kan? Hah seandainya saja Kyungsoo tidak memberikan dare untuk menjadikan gadis ini pacarku selama 2bulan, aku tidak akan mau. Tapi mengapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini? Tidak, tidak mung—'_

Drrtt drrtt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Iapun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengecek nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. –Kyungsoo—batinnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Ia membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Seempat beberapa kali mereka –Chanyeol Kyungsoo—bertukar pesan akhirnya setelah Chanyeol memastikan tidak ada balasan ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Baek aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Iapun meletakan ponselnya di meja dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan melanjukan makannya yang hampir habis. Sat ingin menyuapkan makan ke mulutnya, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menampilkan nama Kyungsoo dilayar ponselnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _'ada hubungan apa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?' _begitulah pikirannya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir dan memeriksa apakah Chanyeol sudah kembali, Baekhyun mengecek pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Isi pesannya adalah

'**aku juga merindukan sentuhanmu chagi. Setelah kau mengunjungi si Byun itu segeralah ke apartemnku.'**

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

TBC

Lohaa gimana chapter ini? Saya ngetik seharian dan mencari inspirasi sangatlah membuat otak saya ngebul dan mampet /slapped/ ada yang penasarankan sama next chaptnya? Ngegantung gak? Hoho.

Balasan Review

** .108****: **Chan memang jahat hix. Nah kalo itu aku gak bisa kasih jawabannya. Keep reading ya~^^

**Nenehcabill****: **aduh jangan gitu dong, kris milik aku /loh/ nah kalo itu aku gak bisa kasih jawabannya. Pokoknya keep reading ajadeh. Makasih~^^

**exindira****: **rahasia dums, keep reading aja ya! Memang mau dibuat kayak gitu kok hoho~

**TrinCloudSparkyu****: **karena menjadikan kyungsoo sbg pho itu enak /TIDAK. Jangan jambak kyungsoo nanti kji kesepian/? Pasti. Kita bikin yeol mengemis cinta ke baek hoho. Mereka aku masukin kok, tunggu aja satu per satu exocouples muncul tapi gak semua ya hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih~^^

**:**kok jadi author yg ditabok ( oke ini sudah dilanjut yii~

**sayakanoicinoe****: **sudah dilanjut

**septhaca****: **sama aku juga, sok ganteng/? Eh iya ya? Iya masih sma. Oke maaf author terlalu pusing memikirkan jalan cinta Chanbaek/?-_-

oke segitu aja cuap-cuap dari author amatian-_- oiya izin hiatus ya mau ukk soalnya huftt. Tapi author usahain bakal update kilat karna author sendiri udah greget sama ini jalan cerita-_- nah makasih juga yang udah ngefollow sama fav ff gajelas ini yuhuuu—buat SIDERS tulung tobat ya. Karna aku butuh kritik/saran kalian loh hehe.

sekali lagi. Mind to review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

**One Way Love**

Nah sebelumnya ini buat info ajasih muehehe. Saya sengaja update sekarang karena untuk seminggu kedepan saya mau hiatus buat ukk. Bisa jadi lebih dari seminggu karena saya gak bisa buka notebook, pasti mama saya ngoceh panjang lebar. Jadi saya harap chapter ini memuaskan para reader-nim semua. Oke langsung saja.

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Pukul 11.00 KST, seharusnya orang-orang menghabiskan waktu berlibur mereka dihari minggu seperti berkencan, jalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau para sahabat kalian. Tetapi, di sebuah rumah mewah -tepatnya di dalam kamar—seorang yeoja cantik tengah menatap pemandangan dari balkon rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali cairan_ liquid _menetes dari mata indahnya. Ya yeoja tersebut –Byun Baekhyun- sangat terpukul atau mungkin **sangat kecewa **dengan _mantan kekasihnya._ Tunggu, mantan kekasih? Ya setelah kejadian 'itu' akhirnya Chanyeol mengakui semua kebohongannya. Tentang Chanyeol yang hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun, padahal selama ini ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak menyangka. Cinta pertamanya, seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya untuk pertama kali, orang yang sangat ia cintai tega melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ia menerawang, mengingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya pada tanggal 26 april.

_Flashback_

_Saat istirahat tiba, semua siswa siswi SMSHS langsug berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka. Tak terkecuali dua sahabat ini 'Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan'. Mereka berjalan santai ke arah kantin sambil berbincang, sesekali salah satu dari mereka akan tersenyum mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan membulatkan matanya terkejut._

"_C-chanyeol-ssi?" panggil Baekhyun ragu. Bagaimana Baekhyun mengetahui nama Chanyeol padahal mereka tidak sekelas dan tidak pernah saling sapa? Jawabannya kalian pasti tau. Chanyeol adalah kingka SMSHS. Siapa yang tidak kenal Chanyeol? Namja tersebut memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata-rata, mata yang bulat seperti owl, hidung mancung, suara bass yang sexy –kata para fansgirl Chanyeol- dan senyumnya yang ramah. Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya diam-diam ia adalah salah satu diantara ratusan fans Chanyeol disekolah, tetapi ia tidak mau berteriak-teriak seperti para yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu. Ia hanya memandang dari jauh dan tersenyum kecil melihat idolanya yang sangat tampan. Sampai akhirnya, disinilah ia. Di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai karena dekat dengan kantin dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh tangan besar milik Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak iri eh? Bahkan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat tersebut._

"_kau.. Byun Baekhyun, benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass miliknya._

"_y-ya. Ada apa kau mencariku Chanyeol-ssi?" _

"_ah~ Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ujar Chanyeol lantang. Memang seluruh sekolah belum ada yang tau kabar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjalin hubungan, itu karena mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama 3hari, dan hanya Kim Jongin seorang yang tau._

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka kejadian ini. Seketika koridor sekolah yang ramai pun menjadi hening. Baekhyun gugup. Ditambah jantungnya yang ingin meledak-ledak, lalu pipinya yang memanas. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol –orang yang selama ini dikagumunya- tetapi disisi lain ia berpikir 'siapa dia? Apa dia pantas menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat sempurna? Sedangkan dirinya hanya gadis biasa yang tidak pernah memikirkan penampilannya.' _

"_Baek? Kau oke?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun._

"_uhm ya aku oke." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. _

"_jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak main-main tentang pernyataanku yang tadi."_

"_a-ah itu..." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu yag dilirik hanya menggedikan bahunya tanda ia tidak setelah bertarung dengan egoya Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "y-ya aku..mau." jawab Baekhyun sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Chanyeol karena suasana koridor yang sangat hening. 'semoga pilihanku tepat.' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati._

_Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "terimakaih Baek. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di parkiran, kita pulang bersama." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja tersebut. Ia menyeringai kecil. 'ternyata semudah itu? Hah harusnya aku tidak menerima tantangan konyol ini. Ini terlalu mudah untukku.' Batin Chanyeol._

_Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru berlari ke kelasnya, disusul Luhan yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Banyak siswa siswi yang berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian tersebut. Ada yang tidak percaya, ada yang nangis tersedu-sedu, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang mimisan lalu pingsan. Oke lupakan yang terakhir._

"_Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Luhan ketika mereka sampai di kelas. "apa kau serius menerima Chanyeol? Maksudku—kalian bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba ia menyatakan al seperti itu? Dan kau dengan mudahnya menerima Chanyeol? Aku curiga, aku takut kau di apa-apakan olehnya. Kau tau aku begitu khawatir jika terjadi—_

"_sstt Xi Luhan bisakah kau tenang? Aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Baekhhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "terimakasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi aku bukan anak sd lagi yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri."_

_Luhan menghela nafas sebentar kemudian ia ikut tersenyum. "baiklah, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu baekby." Ujar luhan sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun._

"_gomawo Ludeer, kau yang terbaik." Setelahnya mereka berpelukan sambil tersenyum._

_End of flashback_

'haahh.' Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia lelah. Ia lelah memikirkan kejaadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia lelah menangisi namja brengsek yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia terlalu lelah sehingga ia memutuskan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _queen size _miliknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

One Way Love

terlihat dua orang –namja yeoja- sedang melakukan_ french kiss_ disebuah apartemen. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sesekali leguhan atau desahan terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Lelehan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang entah itu saliva milik siapa. Mereka terus melakukan ciuman panas tersebut sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka.

"kau kenapa huh?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"apanya yang kenapa? Aku tak apa-apa."

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jelas-jelas tadi kau masuk datang dan langsung masuk ke apartemenku, bahkan kau membanting pintunya. Dan lagi, kau langsung menciumku dengan kasar. Aku tau kau sedang emosi. Sorot matamu memperlihatkan dengan jelas Park Chanyeol." Omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil menekankan kata 'Park Chanyeol' diakhir kata.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "aku tak apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Chanyeol datar. " aku ingin istirahat."

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menahan kesal karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya. Ini pertama kali ia diacuhkan, setelah berpikir akhirnya ia lebih memilih bertukar pesan dengan kekasih lainnya –Kim Jongin- dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang tidur dikamarnya.

**Chanyeol pov**

'sial. Mengapa aku terus memikirkan wajah Baekhyun wajah kecewa Baekhyun? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mlihatnya seperti itu? Sial sial sial. Tidak mungkin aku mulai menyukainya kan? Haha konyol sekali. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak menginga pertengkaran ku barusan dan Baekhyun.

_Flasback_

"_apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memegang ponselku. Ku tarik tangannya kasar dan mengambil ponselku. Ku lihat ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya ada tatapan kosong dari kedua matanya._

"_apa...yang kau sembunyikan? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyungsoo" tanyanya lirih._

_Aku diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa. aku membuang muka tidak menatap matanya. Entah ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggu hatiku melihat tatapan kecewa dari Baekhyun. Mengapa aku jadi seperti orang yang sedang ketauan selingkuh? Harusnya aku bisa berkata jujur sekarang. Ya sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri kepura-puraanku kepada yeoja merepotkan seperti dia._

"_JAWAB PARK CHANYEOL." _

"_aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan itu sebelum aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kau hanya bahan taruhanku dengan Kyungsoo. Dan asal kau tau aku mencintai Kyungsoo, bukan dirimu. Kau tau, Kyungsoo itu cantik, dia mengerti cara berdandan. Tidak seperti kau yang tidak tau cara berdandan. Bahkan kau tidak pantas bersamaku jika kau mau tau." Ujarku dingin._

_Kulihat ia meneteskan airmatanya. "begitukah? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku?" tanyanya lirih sambil menahan isakannya. "baiklah kalau begitu, kita berakhir. Mulai sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Kalian sangat cocok. Jangan kau sia-siakan gadis secantik Kyungsoo. Dia memang sempurna tidak seperti diriku yang tidak secantik dan sesempurna Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. _

_Deg! _

_Kulihat senyum Baekhyun, bukan senyum bahagia atau senyum tulus seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan kepadaku. Melainkan senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang merasakan hal aneh lagi. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat senyum itu. _

_Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian ini. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika Baekhyun berkata 'kita berakhir'. Tetapi segera kutepis pikiran sialan ini dan langsung pergi dari rumah Baekhyun._

_Flashback off_

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Lebih baik aku pulang. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Saat aku sedang berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo –yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya- aku pun pamit. Kulihat Kyungsoo hanya menatapku sekilas dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya –memainkan ponsel. Mungkin ia masih marah denganku karna kejadian tadi.

Setelanya aku sampai rumah aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, lalu aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Sangat lelah untuk memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Tak lamapun aku terlelap.

**Chanyeol pov end**

.

.

One Way Love

Sore itu, Baekhyun memasuki sebuah cafe tempat ia dan Sehun bertemu. Setelah mencari letak meja nomor 32 Baekhyun bergegas mengahampiri meja tersebut. Ia melihat siluet tubuh namja yang membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum samar. Segera ia memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah!" pekik Baekhyun.

Sehun –namja tadi- langsung menoleh, lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergantian memeluk Baekhyun. "noona! Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"mmm nado Sehun-ah." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "kau tau? Sekarang kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku."

Sehun terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun. "tapi wajahmu tidak berubah noona. Tetap terlihat seperti anak sd."

"yah! Dasar albino!" Baekhyun merengut. Menurut Sehun, saat Baekhyun sedang seperti ini, wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"aku bercanda." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun. "jja kita duduk." Lalu tangannya menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"jadi? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Ahjuma dan ahjussi juga ikut kemari?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan setelah mereka memesan minuman.

"aku tinggal di apartemen sepupuku. Ani, appa dan umma menetap di Amerika. Mereka bilang mereka akan mengunjungiku jika mereka ada waktu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "lalu kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu dimana?"

"SMSHS, sepupuku berada disana jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan sepupuku."

"mwo? Kalau begitu kita satu sekolah Sehun-ah!" ujar Baekhyun girang.

"jinjja? Ah aku tidak menyangka." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "kalau begitu kita bisa terus bersama-sama."

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menjawab ucapan Sehun, pesanan mereka datang. Setelah mereka menerima pesanan tersebut keheningan terjadi. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing sambil menyeruput minuman mereka.

"Sehun-ah."

"ne noona?"

"bisakah.. uhm.. kau menemaniku ke... salon?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sebagai sahabat dari kecil, Sehun sangat memahami Baekhyun yang tidak suka pergi ke salon untuk mempercantik diri –menghabiskan waktu- kata Baekhyun. Memang saat ini Baekhyun sudah remaja, tetapi ia bisa melihat. Sekarang saja Baekhyun tidak berpoleskan make up sedikitpun –walau tetap terlihat cantik dimata Sehun- dan tiba-tiba ia bilang ingin ke salon? Wadaf—

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"ah? Noona, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah noona tidak suka pergi ke saln? Lalu untuk apa?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin merubah penampilannya, ia juga ingin dilihat seperti Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin membuktikan kepada Chanyeol kalau ia pantas untuk Chanyeol. Yah memang Baekhyun masih mengharapkan Chanyeol, tetapi ia ingin melihat reaksi Chanyeol setelah ia berubah nanti.

Sehun yang merasakan ada keanehan didalam diri Baekhyun mulai curiga. "noona, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung apa ia harus bercerita kepada Sehun tentang masalahnya kepada Chanyeol dan alasan untuk merubah dirinya? Setelah berpikir beberapa menit akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kepada Sehun.

"Sehun..aku sebenarnya..." akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan kisahnya dengan Chanyeol dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai pertengkaran tadi pagi dirumah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke salon nona."

"tunggu Sehun. Satu lagi. Apa hm.. apa kau bisa menjadi kekasih pura-pura ku untuk sementara?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Hatinya senang, walaupun ia sadar ini hanya _pura-pura _setidaknya ia bisa merasakan menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"apapun untukmu noona. Baiklah kajja kita ke salon." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mereka menuju salon dengan menggunakan mobil Sehun.

SKIP

Pukul 21.00 KST Baekhyun baru sampai rumah. Sesampainya dirumah ia segera berdiri di depan cermin. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya yang sangan berubah. Mulai dari rambut yang di cat menjadi warna hitam dipadu dengan warna ungu _violet _untuk menambah kesan _elegan. _Lau rambut bawahnya yang lurus sekarang berubah menjadi keriting gantung. Wajahnya yang memakai polesan make dari eyeliner sampai _lipbalm_menambah kesan cantik pada diri Baekhyun. Ia juga sempat mampir ke_ mall _untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan alat make up tentunya. Setelah puas mengagumi dirinya ia bergegas membersihkan diri lalu tidur karena besok haru sekolah. _'semoga setelah ini aku pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu Chanyeol-ah._'

.

.

One Way Love

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Bisa kau jelaskan atas penampilanmu huh?" Luhan mengintrogasi sahabatnya. Padahal pagi itu Baekhyun baru saja sampai dikelas tapi Luhan sudah menanyai hal seperti ini.

"apa salah jika aku ingin merubah penampilanku Lu?"

"aniya, aku hanya kaget mengapa kau tiba-tiba merubah penampilanmu. Tapi kau terlihat lebih cantik Baekhyun-ah. Aku suka." Ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak lama bell berbunyi dan mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang.

SKIP

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang membereskan buku tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil Baekhyun.

"oh Sehun-ah?"

"apa kau ingin ke kantin noona? Ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Ucap Sehun yang sedang menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu.

"ne. Kajja Lu." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Sehun sambi menarik tangan Luhan. Sehun yang menyadari ada orang lain pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"eoh kau membawa orang? Kukira kita hanya berdua." Tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan yang tersinggung karena sedari tadi keberadaanya tidak dianggap memberengut. "yah apa maksudmu hah?!"

"mwo? Apa yang salah?"

"kau bilang apa yang salah? Kau kira aku ini apa sampai-sampai kau tidak menganggap keberadaanku?"

"ck. Cerewet sekali. Noona ayolah aku sudah lapar." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"YA tunggu aku!" luhan yang ditinggal segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan anak kurangajar tadi.

Sesampainya dikantin ia melihat Baekhyun dan anak kurangajar tadi sedang duduk sambil berbincang. Luhan menyadari kalau seisi kantin sedang memperhtikan penampilan Baekhyun yang berubah. Ada yang bedecak kagum, ada yang iri, ada yang biasa saja karena tidak tertarik. Saat ingin menghampiri baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti dan membuat seisi kantin menjadi hening.

"Byun Baekhyun. Pulang sekolah aku mennunggumu di atap." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

One Way Love

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun berjalan ke atap sekolah, ia membuka pintu atap, lalu menatap siluet tubuh jangkung yang sedang membelakanginya.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Baekhyu dingin.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Semua siswa siswi disini membicarakanmu."

"apa perdulimu?"

Chanyeol diam. Benar, apa perdulinnya? Mereka kan sudah berakhir. Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeo tidak ela jika mereka memang sudah benar-benar _berakhir. _

"mengapa diam Tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun sarkartis. "sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi bukan? Kalau begitu aku permisi. Kekasihku sudah menunggu." Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku ditempat.

Kekasih?

Kekasih?

Ke-ka-sih?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Mereka baru putus dan Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih? Ada perasaan sakit ketika Baekhyun mengatakan _'kekasihku sudah menunggu'_

Apa? Masa bodoh.

Malam harinya Chanyeol berkunjung ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Saat iya hendak membuka password apartemen Kyungsoo, mendadak ia berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara desahan yang ia kenal. Ya itu suara Kyungsoo yang sedang mendesah.

'_ohh akhh there Kai mhh'_

'_fuck your so tight babysoo nhh'_

'_fasterhh kaihh umhh'_

Kyungsoo-Kai? Chanyeol tau betul apa yang mereka lakukan didalam. Jadi selama ini mereka berkhianat? Ha! Hebat sekali. Dengan emosi Chanyeol mengeluarkan poselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

'_kita putus.' _

TBC

Haai gimana sama chapt ini? Udah lebih panjang yakan?-_- maap kalo banyak typo. Saya gak baca ulang soalnya. Oiya maap juga kalo ada yang unamenya kemaren2 ilang di balasan review. Saya gak ngerti kenapa bisa ilang solanya di microsoft saya masih ada-_-

Untuk moment HunBaek next chapt oke. Sekalian kita buat Chanyeol sakit hati ngeliat HunBaek mesra2an didepan Chanyeol muahaha. Mari kita balas review.

Balasan review

** .108: **ini sudah lanjut kok hoho. Moment hunbaek next chapt. Ini aku bikin awal konflik chanbaek dulu. Chanyeol pasti nyesel, pokoknya aku buat chanyeol bakal bertekuk lutut sama baekby ku muahaha. Keep reading ya~

**exidindra: **chapt ini udah panjangkan? /slapped/kaisoo, hunbaek, hunhan muncul di chapt depan ok, keep reading ya!:-)

**overdosebcsexo: **ini sudah lanjuttt, keep reading!:-)

**Yeollbaekk: **ini sudah lanjuttt, keep reading

**Anggi32897: **ini sudah lanjut, udah diputusin kok siap! Aku bakal bikin chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya hoho. Ok, ini memang official pair kok. Makasih sarannya. Keep reading!:-)

**Choihyura01: **gwenchana iya mereka putus, tapi hunbaek Cuma pura-pura aja pacarannya kamu hampir bener/? Haha pokoknya keep reading aja ya!:-)

**Septacha: **nyari inspirasi ini membuat otakku hampir meledak huah-_- ini udh panjang kan ya? Iya hoho. Keep reading ya!:-)

**Fuawaliyah: **luhannya nanti belakangan hehe. Sekarang mau fokus ke chanhunbaek dulu

**TrinCloudSparkyu: **aduh author dapet kecupan omg:3 wkwk. Hunbaek di chap depan ok? Sekarang fokus ke konflik chanbaeknya dulu. Keep reading ya!:-)

**Jinahyoo: **teganya dirimu hix /ga. Enakan sehun tau gak, kris udah disiapin buat ntar wkwk. Sulay ada tenag saja~ tapi ntar belakangan wakaka

**Sayakanoicinoe: **ini sudah ke inti konflik loh~

**Bublekimdeer: **makasih hehe~ aku suka kalo kyungsoo jadi pho /AMPUN. Ahaha santai saja~ salam kenal juga, makasih sudah review. Keep reading ne

Segitu aja ya, sekali lagi saya ijin hiatus seminggu. Mohon sabar nunggu kelnjutan fff abal-abal ini hehe. Oke bye~~

Mind to Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	5. Chapter 5: A Date

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berada di kedai bubble tea. Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah tadi, Baekhyun berubah menjadi murung. Matanya agak membengkak. Ketika Sehun bertanya, Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'aku tak apa'. Sehun pikir ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Makannya ia mengajak Baekhyun ke kedai bubble tea.

"kata ummaku, bubble tea adalah minuman yang tepat untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dulu ketika aku sedang bersedih, ummaku sering mengajakku kemari. Dan aku merasa lebih baik." Ujar Sehun ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun menatap Sehun. "eoh kau benar, perasaanku jauh lebih baik setelah menikmati bubble tea." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "gomawo Sehun-ah."

"heum cheonma noona. Jika kau sedang ada masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku."

"ne, jika perasaanku sudah tenang aku akan menceritakan kepadamu."

"arraseo. Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?"

"umm..mungkin aku akan pergi ke sepermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan."

Sehun mengangguk. "baiklah, biar aku temani noona."

"apakah tak merepotkan?" tanya Bakhyun ragu.

Sehun mengernyit, "mengepa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku noona. Baiklah kajja."

Setelahnya Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jarinya dengan jari Baekhyun yang sangat pas di tangan Sehun. Baekhyun memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Sehun bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih hangat.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berjalan sambil mendorong troli sambil melihat-lihat cemilan apa saja yang akan ia beli. Sehun berjalan tepat disamping Baekhyun dengan wajah datar andalannya. Jika orang melihat, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bahkan sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbelanja. _Eh?_

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah stan yang sedang mempromosikan buah lemon, tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh salah satu ahjuma yang ingin menawarkan dagangannya. Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"agassi, silahkan anda mencoba lemon ini. Lemon ini bisa membuat hati dan pikiran anda menjadi lebih tenang." Kata ahjuma tersebut.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya melihat buah tersebut lalu menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"ah kau juga boleh menyuruh kekasih anda untuk mencobanya." Ujar ahjuma itu lagi.

"a-aniyo ahjuma kita bukan sepasang ke—"

"baiklah berikan aku satu ahjuma, aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Sehun sengaja memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Ahjuma itu tersenyum, "ini silahkan." Lalu ia memberikan lemon tersebut kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya, lalu memakan sedikit lemon tersebut. "ini enak, kau mau?" tanya Sehun sambil mengarahkan lemon tersebut ke depan mulut Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menggigit lemon tersebut yang masih berada di tangan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak. "ah ya, lemon ini enak.."

"kau mau? Siapa tau pikiranmu bisa lebih tenang dan kau bisa sedikit melupakan masalah itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baiklah ahjuma, aku ingin mengambil satu bungkus."

Ahjuma tersebut langsung mengambil sekotak lemon, "ah ini..terimakasih sudah membeli. Semoga hubunganmu dan kekasihmu berjalan dengan lancar. Kalian sangat cocok." Ujar ahjuma itu dengan semangat.

"terimakasih ahjuma." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu kami permisi."

Dalam perjalanan pulang –tepatnya di dalam mobil Baekhyun- Sehun belum berbicara apa-apa setelah kejadian tadi. Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"hey Sehun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"hmm.." gumam Sehun yang tetap fokus menyetir.

"mengapa tadi kau tidak bilang ke ahjuma tadi kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"ani, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja—"

"sudahlah noona, biarkan saja. toh kita bertemu mereka hanya sekali. Biar saja orang-orang mau menganggap apa. Dan itu tidak merugikan kau dan aku."

Baekhyun menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Sehun. "kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Sehun melihat Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "tak apa. lupakan saja."

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Baekhyun yang tengah melamun, dan Sehun yang fokus menyetir. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, ini bukan jalan ke arah rumahku."

"memang bukan."

"lalu kau mau membawa aku kemana?"

"noona diam saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

YA! Dasar tidak sopan." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

One Way Love

Ternyata Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke Sungai Han. Sehun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun –lagi-, lalu ia berhenti tepat dipinggiran Sungai Han.

"jam 18.45. 15menit lagi air mancur pertama akan taampil." Ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh. "hey, mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"ku pikir kau butuh hiburan." Sehun menggedikan bahunya acuh. "karna kulihat wajahmu kusut sekali."

"kau selalu mengerti keadaanku Sehun-ah." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"karna dulu kita sering bersama. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita nikmati saja hari ini dan jangan memikirkan apapun noona."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memandang kedepan._ Lagi-lagi melamun_. Pikir Sehun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar indah di perutnya. Saat menoleh, ternyata Sehun lah yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun—"

"tolong jangan melamun terus noona. Tolong jangan acuhkan aku terus." Gumam Sehun lirih sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"mianhae Sehun-ah, jeongmal mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana saat ini. Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit, mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

'_mengapa kau berlaku seperti ini kepadaku Sehun-ah?' _

'_mengapa kau tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat kecil noona?'_

Tak lama kemudian suara sorak-sorai orang-orang menyadarkan mereka dari lamunannya. Ternyata pentas air mancur sudah dimulai. Melihat itu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menggumam _'indah sekali'_. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun sedang menatapnya dalam. _'bahkan kau lebih indah noona.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

"merasa lebih baik?"

"yah..terimakasih Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Mungkin Sehun benar. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan masalah _itu_. Terlebih hari ini ia banyak membuat Sehun kecewa. Ia akan melupakan masalahnya jika ia sedang bersama Sehun. Janji Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik _'kekasih' _itu.

"kau tau? Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika murung seperti tadi."

"YA apa katamu hah?!"

"aku bilang kau sangat jelek ByunBaek."

Baekhyun mendengus. "kau jauh lebih jelek jika sudah mengeluarkan wajah datarmu Oh Sehun."

"benarkah? Ku kira itu yang membuatku terlihat tampan." Sehun terkekeh.

"mwoya? Dasar narsis." Baekhyun merengut.

"terimakasih pujiannya babyBaek."

"YA! Cari mati kau bocah!" teriak Baekhyun. Sejenak mereka terdiam lalu mereka tertawa puas karena perdebatan hal yang sepele. Mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedang melihat kejadian itu. Baekhyun terus tertawa, kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan pedagang gulali. Ia menghenikan tawanya, Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun berhenti tertawapun ikut berhenti.

"kau kenapa noona?"

"Sehun-ah! Aku ingin itu!" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

Sehun mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun, ia lalu tersenyum. "gulali eh? Kau sudah besar noona, dan kau masih menginginkan jajan itu?" canda Sehun.

"ish dasar menyebalkan." Cibir Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian menyusul Baekhyun, "aku hanya bercanda Baekby. Kajja." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul bahu mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di area bahunya. Ia melirik Sehun disampingnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. _'Sehun sangat tampan' _batinnya. Tetapi entah mengapa berada di dekat Sehun tidak sama seperti berada di dekat Chanyeol. Berada dekat dengan Sehun sama hangatnya dengan berada di dekat Chanyeol, namun rasanya berbeda. Jika ia bersama Chanyeol ia selalu merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang, perasaan gugup bila menatap onyx cokelat milik Chanyeol, dan perasaan lainnya yang membuat perut Baekhyun serasa dikelilingi ribuan kupu-kupu. Tapi jika ia bersama Sehun—ia hanya merasakan perasaan hangat karena ia merasa memiliki seorang adik. Adik yang akan selalu melindungi kakaknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada perasaan seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, ia akan merasakan semua itu jika berada di dekat Sehun karena Sehun sangat menyayanginya—

"—hyun? Baekhyun noona?!" ujar Sehun sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"a-ah? Wae Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "wae? Kau melamun lagi noona."

"ani, gwenchanna. Ahh kajja kita beli gulalinya!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi sekitar Sungai Han sambil menikmati gulali mereka masing-masing. Yah setelah tadi mereka berdebat kecil karena Baekhyun memaksa Sehun juga harus membeli gulali –yang sudah jelas akan di tolak Sehun- namun siapa yang bisa melawan Baekhyun? Mereka sempat menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang disana –lagi- karena suara nyaring nan cempreng milik Byun Baekhyun seorang. Akhirnya Sehun memilih mengalah. Dan seperti sekarang, ia sedang memakan gulali tersebut dengan lemas.

"aish aku tidak suka makanan manis ini noona." Keluh Sehun.

"hey itu enak asal kau tau. Gulali juga bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik sama halnya dengan bubble tea-mu itu."

"memang siapa yang bilang perasaanku sedang tidak baik?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "siapa tau. Aku kan hanya memberi saran."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Lalu keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka berdua bingung ingin membahas apa. ditambah lagi suasana yang _awkward _membuat mereka semakin bingung. Baekhyun menerawang mengingat kejadian hari ini, kejadia dimana Sehun sangat memperhatikannya. Tapi ia berusaha menganggap bahwa Sehun bersikap seperti itu karena Sehun berusaha menghiburnya.

"noona, mulai besok aku akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"apa?! tap—"

"tidak ada penolakan."

"ish dasar semaunya."

"hey ini juga bagian dari rencana. Biar Chanyeol percaya bahwa kau sudah melupakannya." _'tapi aku berharap ini semua bukan hanya kepura-puraan noona. _Batin Sehun miris.'

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun, "ah ya kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin dingin." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sehun dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

One Way Love

Chanyeol sedang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, ini pukul 10.00 yang artinya kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang terlaksana. mengapa Chanyeol malah tidur? Sudah pasti ia membolos. Ia sedang berada di atap sekolah seorang diri. Pelajaran sejarah yang mematikan membuatnya malas masuk kelas ditambah lagi harus melihat wajah seorang Kyungsoo. Cih ia sudah muak melihat wajah busuk Kyungsoo. Andai dari dulu ia sadar betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Baekhyun, gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Namun dengan bodohnya ia lebih tertarik dengan gadis murahan seperti Kyungsoo hanya karena kecantikan fisiknya lebih mendominasi daripada Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyesal dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Ia ingin Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya. Ia ingin Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya, tatapan teduh dari kedua hazel indah itu. Ia ingin mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' lagi dan ia akan membalas 'aku lebih mencintaimu melebihi apapun.' Ia sadar ia egois dan ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

_flashback_

_Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol. Hari ini mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama –lebih tepatnya kencan- di hari minggu. Baekhyun memberikan helmnya ke Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. _

"_terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, hari ini aku sangat senang."_

"_apapun untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil balas tersenyum. "lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang lebih hebat dari yang tadi."_

"_jinjja?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi Cahnyeol. "aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun lembut._

"_aku tau. Lebih baik kau segera masuk lalu tidur jika besok tidak ingin terlambat."_

"_baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ne?"_

"_ne." Lalu Chanyeol segera melesat dari rumah Baekhyun menuju apartemen Kyungsoo._

_Flashback off_

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cintamu Baek.." perlahan cairan liquid menetes dari kedua onyx Chanyeol. "masih bisakah aku membalas pernyataan cintamu Baek?" gumam Chanyeol lirih. Ia kemudian mengelap kasar airmatanya lalu melihat arlojinya. "sudah istirahat rupanya. Lebih baik aku ke kantin kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kantin.

.

.

One Way Love

Sepeti kemarin, Sehun menjemput Baekyun ke kelasnya untuk mengajak ke kanti bersama. Ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan Baekyun yang sedang membereskan bukunya sambil berbincang besama Luhan.

"ahh kajja Sehun-ah. Mian lama." Ucap Baekyun ketika ia sampai di hadapan Sehun.

"tidak masal—"

"ya! Baek kenapa namja ini ikut lagi? Tidak bisakah ia bergabung dengan temannya sendiri?" ujar uhan sewot sambil melirik tajam Sehun. Sehun yang dilirik sepeti itu tidak terima dan langsung balas melirik Luhan tidak kalah tajamnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Luhan takut. Biasanya orang-orang yang dilirik seperti itu oleh Sehun pasti nyalinya akan menciut. Namun tidak dengan Luhan.

"itu..Sehun itu kan anak baru Lu, jadi ia belum memiliki teman untuk diajak ke kantin bersama." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"tapi dia bisa pergi sendiri kan? Tidak usah manja seperti seorang yeoja."

"apa kau bilang?!" ujar Sehun emosi. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah merah karena menahan emosi.

"apa? memang benar bukan? Kau ini namja dan seharusnya kau tidak bergabung dengan kami."

"apa urusanmu?!"

"apa urusanku? Sudah jelas kau menggangguku dan Baekhyun."

"tapi Baekhyun noona tidak merasa terganggu olehku."

"tapi aku iya!"

"yasudah kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut. Beres."

"apa?! kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!"

"apa peduliku?"

"YA! Kau—"

"CUKUP!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring membuat Luhan dan Sehun berhenti berbicara. "kalian ini kenapa hah?! Luhan! Biarkan Sehun bergabung dengan kita lagipula ia sahabtku dari kecil, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun! Dan kau Sehun. Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menanggapi ocehan orang lain. Kau jadi terlihat seperti orang yang cerewet kau tau. Hah aku bisa gila!" ujar Baekhyun frustasi lalu berjalan meninggalkan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berdiam di tempat mereka masih-masing.

"YA tunggu aku Baek." Teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Disinilah mereka bertiga. Sedang memakan makanan mereka dengan posisi Sehun-Baekhyun yang duduk sejajar dan Luhan yang berada tepat di depan Baekhyun. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena cerita konyol Baekhyun atau sesekali perdebatan kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

"porsi makanmu banyak sekali noona." Ucap Sehun prihatin melihat kondisi porsi makan Baekhyun yang sangat banyak. Dihadapan Baekhyun terdapat sepiring nasi goreng kimchi, bibimbap, es krim strawberry, susu strawberry, air putih, cake.

"Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku heran kenapa tubuhnya tetap kurus kerempeng ya ckck." Sambung Luhan.

"yak aku tidak kerempeng rusa jelek!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "lagipula apa masalah kalian kalau porsi makanku banyak? Ibuku saja tidak komentar."

"yaya terserahmu saja Baekby." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak gemas surai Baekhyun.

"ish awas saja kalian." Baekhyun makin cemberut dan melanjutkan makannya. Luhan dan Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka –lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun.

'_jadi namja itu kekasih barumu? Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu Byun. Maaf jika aku egois tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau kembali menjadi milikku.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Seketika para siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bolos lagi karena ia cukup sadar diri dan tidak ingin nilainya semakin buruk akibat absensinya yang kotor karena bolos.

Chanyeol sedang duduk sendiri dipojok sambil memjamkan matanya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Sebelumnya ia duduk bersama Kai, tetapi setelah ia tau semua ia mengusir Kai dari tempatnya. Kai sendiri duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi .peduli.

"selamat siang anak-anak." Ucap Jung songsaenim yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"siang Saem." Jawab murid-murid dengan serentak tak tekeculi Chanyeol. Ia sudah duduk dengan rapih dan sudah melepas earphonennya.

"baikalh sebelum memulai pelajaran, saya akan memberi pengumuman penting terlebih dahulu. Sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping di akhir bulan ini—"

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Mereka bahagia sekali karena mereka akan liburan. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya memandang datar ke arah depan tanpa ada raut bahagia.

"—tenang dulu anak-anak!" teriak Jung Saem sambil menggebrak meja. "oleh karena itu saya akan membagi kelompok kemah kalian. Satu tenda berisikan empat orang yang terdiri dari namja-yeoja. Satu lagi, daftar nama kalian telah diacak dari kelas-kelas lain, termasuk dari kelas 1 dan 2. Baiklah saya akan membacakan daftar nama kalian."

"Lee Taemin, Kim Seokjin, Choi Minho, Kim Taehyung"

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Gikwang, Lee Donghae, Hyunseung"

"Kim Kibum, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Lee jinki"

"Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun"

Deg!

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia akan satu tenda dengan Baekhyun? Dengan Baekhyun? Oh yeah! Chanyeol merasa hidup kembali. Dengan begitu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar. Setelah ini ia akan memeluk Jung Saem karena telah membuat Chanyeol memiliki harapan secara tidak langsung.

"mwo?!"Baekhyun memekik pelan setelah namanya disebut dalam daftar kemah akhir bulan.

'_tidak! Aku belum siap bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol setelah ini, apalagi kami satu tenda. Oh tuhan mengapa engkau begitu tidak adil?'_ batin Baekhyun miris.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, "semua akan baik-baik saja Baek. Percaya padaku. Aku akan melindungimu dari Chanyeol jika ia menyakitimu lagi." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Setelah Baekhyun berakhir dengan Chanyeol ia memang langsung menghubungi Luhan. Luhan sangat geram mendengar cerita Baekhyun, ia ingin menampar wajah Chanyeol jika saja Baekhyun tidak melarangnya. _'biar tuhan yang membalasnya Lu' _ucap Baekhyun agar Luhan tidak menyerang Chanyeol. Akhirnya Luhan menuruti Baekhyun dan ia berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "terimakasih babyDeer, kau yang terbaik~"

.

.

One Way Love

Sehun sedang menunggu Baekhyun di parkiran. Tak lama tubuh mungil Baekhyun teah sampai dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"kau sudah tau akana ada camping?" tanya Sehun.

"ya aku tau. Dan aku harus satu tenda dengan Chanyeol. Kau tau Sehun-ah, aku belum siap bertatap wajah dengannya." Jawab Baekhyun miris sambil menunduk.

Sehun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menatap matanya dalam, "hey aku bersamamu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan si brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi."

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu entah mengapa menjadi sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat sehingga nafas Sehun terasa menerpa wajah Baekhyun. "kau tau, kau orang kedua yang berkata seperti ini setelah Luhan. Terimakasih Sehun-ah, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang dan memeluk Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun agar Baekhyun terasa lebih nyaman. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut Sehun terhadapnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja sedang mengintip dibalik tembok. Ia mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Namja itu –Chanyeol- mengepalkan tangannya kuat. _'sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepadaku Baek? Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi._

_Aku berjanji.' _

TBC

HALOHAAA! Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini gak? Atau udah pada lupa? Wkwk maaf yaa baru bisa update, saya baru selesai ukk. Jujur aja saya agak kurang puas sama chap yang ini. Ya mohon dimaklumi saja ya otak mumet parah abis ukk-_- saya janji deh besok2 bakal update lebih cepet. Nah chap depan bakal banyak ChanBaek, HunHan, HunBaek momentnya h3h3.

Baasan review

**Ninosjexo: **hoho. Ada kok, ini sudah dilanjut

**Park Jihyun: **iya apa? sebelumnya aku gak tau kalo ffku ada kemiripan sama ff lain. Tapi suwer ini saya mikir sendiri loh..

**Ovihyunee****: **annyeong, salam kenal juga ne..huahh kalo ending aku buat chanbaek hehe mian—v ini sudah update, keep reading!

**Byunbaek: **gwenchanna makasih kak hehe )

**Org: **ya. Thx udh mau mampir ke ff abal2 saya.

**Lion: **aku tidak tau-_- tapi suwer ini aku mikir sendiri loh.. maaf kalo ada kesamaan dari ff lain-_-

**Guest: **kris disini aku masukin belakangan ehehe. Tenang aja ending tetap chanbaek~

**Rina972: **tenang saja chanyeol sudah sadar kok~

**Srhksr: **chanyeol udah kena karma tuh(?) nah iya itu kesalahan teknis wkwk mian yaa-_- memang kai nanti sama kyungsoo kok, ini sudah update~ mian lama heheu. Keep reading!

**90Rahmayani****: **annyeong.. gwenchanna tenang aja saya bakal buat HunBaek berjaya disini(?) wkwk. Terimakasih~~ keep reading ya!

**lily .kurniati .77****: **omaygad jangan marahin kyungsoo jebal-_- aku gak tau kalo ff ku mirip sama ff lain, tapi suwer ini ff saya bikin sendiri sampe mabok2-_- aduhh gimana ya? Pokoknya keep reading aja deh muahaha. Haha iya gapapa santai aja~oke ini sudah update~

**Jonah kim: **oke gwenchanna.. siappp. Kita liat gimana penyesalan chanyeol(?) iyalah secara kan kyungsoo semok /aduh. Wkwk

**choihyura01****: **maapkan author yang membuat sehun menjadi tersakiti, author khilap iya HunHan nanti bakal jadian, nah memang aku mau buat kayak gitu. Makasih sarannya ya~ keep reading!

**risookie 48****: **iya ya? Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada kesamaan sm ff lain, tapi suwer aku bikin ff ini sendiri loh.. siap! Tenang aja wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut~ keep reading!

**byuntae92: **iya, disini ceritanya chanyeol first lovenya baek hoho. Oke ini sudah dibuat, keep reading~

**parkchanbyunbaek****: **aduh kasian seklai kyungsoo(?) tp aku suka liat kyungsoo jadi pho /loh/ chanyeol kena karma tuh(?) iya ceritanya sehun disini jadi pelampiasan baekhyun doang tp gak dipermainkan kok sama baek.. iya maapkan author ya author khilap bikin sehun tersakiti

**chanbaek: **aduh amfun chanyeol tidak bermaksud seperti itu(?)

**KimChanBaek: **maafkan chanyeol oke itu pasti~

**Byunbaek: **nggak kok nggak tenang aja wkwk. Ini udah ada jawabannya kan? Keep reading!

**Anggi32897****: **hoho iyadong~ next hunhan bakal banyak moment kok. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih keep reading ya!

**TrinCloudSparkyu****: **ini udah ada momentnya hoho:3 oke makasih kritiknya )

Makasih yap semoga sukses jga~ /telat

**Parklili****: **baek terlalu polos untuk menuduh chanyeol(?) ini udah kok hoho~

**exindira****: **iyaa aku bakal masukin sulay tapi belakangan-_- soalnya sekalrang lagi konflik antara chanbaek-hunbaek-kaisoo-chansoo hehe. Oke keep reading yepp!

**Lee Ah Ra****: **chanyeol pasti berusaha kok wkwk. Ini sudah update, keep reading!

**Leon****: **mian kalo kependekan, tapi ini sudah dipanjangin kok

**dandelionleon****: **chanyeol kena karma nih~ iya ending pastinya chanbaek kok, hunhan udah diselipin nih hoho. Salam kenal juga ne ini udah update, keep reading~

**ViviPExotic46****: **pastiii, terimakasih! Hunbaek udah keluar nih, masih kurangkah hunbak momentnya? Ini sudah update, keep reading~

**Gevanear****: **ahh aku usahain next chapt alurnya gak kecepetan deh ya, aku buat konfliknya gak berbelit-belit(?) oke keep reading!

**septhaca****: **hoho makasih doanya:3 mari kita buat chanyeol menderita(?) hoho

**chanbaek: **aduh chanyeol mau diapain (

**rika .maulina .94****: **annyeong.. sebelumnya maaf kalo ada kesamaan di ff aku,tp suwer aku mikir sendiri loh sampe otak mau meledak /loh-_- makasih~ keep reading ne!

**ayuluhannie****: **aku author newbie hehe, aku jg gatau kalo ceritaku mirip sm ff lain..

**bublekimdeer****: **aduh jangan gitu dong(?) pasti, aku bakal bikin chanyeol menderita hohoho. Oke ini sudah update, keep reading

**Yeollbaekk****: **ini sudah lanjutt. Keep reading!:))

**overdosebcsexo****: **makasih hihiw:3 sudah lanjut, keep reading!

**Oiya saya mau ngasih tau nih. Kalo ada yg gasuka sama ff saya langsung klik 'x' aja ya gausah repot2 nyangkut di review. Bukannya sombong atau apanih tapi saya gak maksa kalian buat baca ff saya kan? Saya sadar kok ff saya masih jelek dan memang gak layak dibaca. Tapi saya berusaha jadi author yang baik disini. Saya menghargai kritik/saran kalian semua kok. Ada yang bilang juga ff saya mirip sama ff 'expectation' sejujurnya saya gaak tau ff itu, suwer dah saya mikir cerita ini pake pikiran saya sendiri sampe kepala saya berasep-_- maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita. Mohon dimaklumi saya masih newbie.**

**Itu aja yang mau saya sampein. Terimakasih yang udah mau mampir ke ff abal-abal ini, makasih juga yang udah follow/fav ff ini apalagi yang udah review. **

Last

Mind to review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	6. Chapter 6: True Love?

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Lorong sekolah terlihat sangat sepi karena kegiatan siswa-siswi sedang berada di dalam kelas masih-masing, kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh karena tidak mengerjakan tugas -Kim Killer Songsaenim- begitulah para siswa-siswi SMSHS memanggil guru terkiller tersebut. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu larut memikirkan tentang _ia yang harus satu tenda dengan Chanyeol._yah Baekhyun tau walaupun Sehun atau Luhan sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan hal buruk. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun masih trauma jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengakui bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai namja itu dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena sampai detik ini ia belum terbiasa hidup tanpa namja itu. Rasanya ia ingin amnesia detik ini juga. Bayang-bayang namja itu tidak mau pergi dari pikiran Baekhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi tanpa memperhatikan jalan lalu ia menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi sehingga bokongnya bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"aww" ringis Baekhyun. "ya! Apa kau tak punya mata?!" omel Baekhyun tanpa menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"B-baek?"

Deg!

'_suara itu...'_ Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Lalu ia membelalakan matanya setelah melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubunya terasa lumpuh tidak bisa digerakkan._'oh tuhan ini buruk.'_ Batinnya.

"kau..tak apa?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun. "bangunlah."

Baekhyun masih tak bergerak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar lalu menepis dengan kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"aku tak apa." ucap Baekhyun dingin sambil berdiri. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam ditempatnya.

_Grep! _

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya yang ditahan oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanyanya dingin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baek, bisakah kita bicara?"

"apalagi yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"aku..aku ingin meminta maaf Baek.."

Deg!

"..."

"aku sadar aku salah. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku sendiri,"

"..."

"tapi bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi? Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi,"

"..."

"karena aku sudah sadar kaulah yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku sadar aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun melepas kasar tangan Chanyeol lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "gampang sekali kau mengatakan itu semua setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku Park." Jawab Baekhyun sarkartis. Chanyeol hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"kemana kekasih tercantikmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata 'tercantik'.

"kami sudah berakhir." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"ah kenapa? Sayang sekali padahal kalian sangat cocok. Kalian terlihat serasi jika bersama. Kalian sama-sama populer di sekolah ini, kalian juga merupakan murid terkaya disini. Lalu kenapa—"

"cukup Baekhyun! Kau tidak perlu tau apa alasan kami berakhir. Kami tidak saling mencintai asal kau tau." Potong Chanyeol dengan emosi karena Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"tidak saling mencintai? Lalu mengapa kalian—"

"aku bilang cukup!" potong Chanyeol lagi. Ia menatap Baekhyun. "aku akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi."

"apa?! kau—"

"beri aku kesempatan Baek. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

"aku tidak mau."

"aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu dan aku sungguh-sungguh akan menjadikanmu menjadi milikku lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

'_mengapa seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengusap lelehan airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Lalu ia berlari menuju perpustakaan sambil sesekali terisak.

_Bruk _

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya kasar di bangku setelah ia sampai di perpustakaan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dimeja lalu menelengkupkan wajahnya dikedua lipatan tangannya. Ia menangis dalam diam sesekali isakannya terdengar karena perpustakaan itu sangat sepi. Ia tidak memperhatikan siapa saja yang berada di perpustakaan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan ia membutuhkan sandaran seseorang.

_Tap tap tap_

_Greek_

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekati Baekhyun lalu menarik kursi tepat disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum terlalu menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"hey..kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah yeoja.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengusap airmatanya lalu menoleh ke orang tersebut. "a-ah..ya aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Yeoja tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. "aku..menangis?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. "ah! Bukannya kau kekasih Park Chanyeol itu?" ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah muram, "ani, aku bukan kekasihnya." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng kecil.

"jinjja? Tapi setauku kau orangnya. Siswa-siswi disini sering membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, apalagi setelah kau merubah penampilamu."

"i..itu.." Baekhyun bingung ingin menjawab apa. ia tidak kenal dengan yeoja yang berada di hadapannya ini tapi sepertinya dia yeoja yang baik."

"tak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. "ah ya, namaku Zhang Yixing, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay, aku berada di kelas 3B." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, aku berada di kelas 3C. Salam kenal Lay-ssi." Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"tidak usah seformal itu Baekhyun, kau bisa memmanggilku Lay saja."

"baiklah Lay. Oh ngomong-ngomong, kau orang Cina?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Lay mengangguk, "ya aku orang Cina. Ada apa?"

"tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng. "berarti kau sama dengan Luhan."

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Dia memang sepupuku."

"benarkah? Mengapa Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu?"

"entahlah, lagipula aku baru dua minggu disini."

"ah ternyata kau anak baru? Pantas saja aku baru melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun agak sedikit kikuk.

"begitulah." Lalu selanjutnya mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Baekhyun yang memang mungkin sedang sedikit beruntung karena ia bisa bertemu Lay, orang yang sangat hangat. Terkadang cara bicaranya lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyukai teman barunya itu.

.

.

One Way Love

Rencananya pulang sekolah hari ini Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay akan pergi bersama untuk merayakan kedatangan Lay diantara mereka. Dengan Sehun yang setia menjadi supir mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar emnandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun melihat nama yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya.

"yeobseyo hyung."

"_ah Sehun-ah, kau sudah pulang sekolah bukan?"_ tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

"ya, ada apa memangnya hyung?"

"_bisa kau antarkan aku ke pusat perbelanjaan? Aku harus mencari kebutuhan untuk camping bulan depan."_

"memangnya mobilmu kemana hyung?"

"_mobilku sedang dibengkel. Kemarin mesinnya bermasalah dan baru akan selesai lusa."_

"tapi.." Sehun bingung. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun akan mengantarkannya ke pusat perbelanjaan juga. Tapi hyungnya minta diantar. Ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay yang sedang berdiri di depan mobil Sehun sambil berbincang

"_ada apa? ayolah Sehun. Kau tau kan aku ketua osis. Aku sangat sibuk dan hanya hari ini aku sedang tidak sibuk."_

"cih dasar sok sibuk." Sehun menggerutu. "tapi aku sudah ada janji akan mengantarkan temanku ke pusat perbelanjaan juga hyung. Bagaimana ya?"

"_kalau begitu sekalian saja. beres. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan temanmu tenang saja._

"baiklah. Aku tunggu kau diparkiran 5menit. Lebih sedikit ku tinggal."

_Piip_

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Sehun. Ia lalu menghampiri ketiga yeoja yang tengah berbincang sambil menunggunya.

"umm noona." Panggil Sehun, lalu mereka bertiga menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"anu..hyungku ingin ikut. Katanya ia ada keperluan jadi ya begitu.." ucap Sehun tidak jelas karena ia tidak enak kepada ketiga yeoja tersebut.

"tak apa Sehun-ah. Lebih banyak yang ikut semakin ramai!" ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Luhan mengangguk, "ya itu tidak terlalu buruk menurutku. Kau bagaimana Lay?" tanya Luhan kepada Lay. Semua mata langsung mengarah kepada Lay yang merasa ditatap akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"aku setuju." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan _single dimplenya._

"hoi Sehun!" panggil seseorang yang baru datang. Keempat orang tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"hyung kemarilah." Lalu hyung Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan _angel facenya_ dan berdiri di samping Sehun.

"kenalkan noona-noona sekalian. Dia hyungku. Oh Junmyeon." Ucap Sehun datar.

"annyeong. Oh Junmyeon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho oppa karena aku lebih tua setahun dari kalian semua." Suho memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman mautnya yang dapat memikat hati para wanita termasuk Lay yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip memperhatikan Suho. /aduh

"annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku sudah mengetahuimu, kau ketua osis kan?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Suho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak tau jika ia lumayan dikenal. Ia tidak mau menyombongkan diri dan memamerkan jabatannya untuk menjadi terkenal.

"Xi Luhan Imnida." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Lay yang seharusnya memperkenalkan diri malah terdiam kaku. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi gugup di depan Suho. Padahal saat tadi ia memperkenalkan diri ke Sehun rasanya biasa saja. beda dengan saat ini. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya sedikit memanas, lalu—

"Xing? YA Zhang Yixing?!" teriak Luhan karena Lay yang dari tadi tidak melakukan reaksi apapun alias melamun.

"a-ah ya ada apa Lu?" tanya Lay sedikit bingung.

"kau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu eh?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam lalu melirik kearah Suho yang sedang menatapnya. _'oh tuhan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Sepertinya besok aku harus memeriksakan jantungku ke dokter' _batin Lay.

'_manis._' Batin Suho. Ia terus menatap Lay yang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Zh-zhang Yixing i-imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku L-lay." Ucap Lay gugup karena dari tadi Suho terus memperhatikannya.

"annyeong Yixing. Tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu Yixing?" tanya Suho.

'_oh tuhan dia ingin memanggilku dengan panggilan yang berbeda? Oh apakah ini mimpi? Apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya? Love at the first sight eh?' _batin Lay bahagia.

Lay memangguk, "tentu oppa." Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Kata Sehun merusak moment indah Suho dan Lay.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk di restoran untuk makan siang. Sambil menunggu Suho yang memang berpencar sendiri karena memiliki urusan sendiri, mereka tengah duduk dengan posisi Sehun yang berada di samping kiri Baekhyun, Luhan yang berada tepat dihadapan Sehun, Lay yang berada di samping kiri Luhan di depan Baekhyun, dan kursi kosong disamping kiri Lay untuk Suho.

"maaf, apa aku lama?" tanya Suho yang baru datang dan langsung duduk tepat di samping Lay.

"tidak, kami juga baru memesan makanan. Makananmu sudah dipesankan oleh Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Lay yang sedari tadi diam karena gugup merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Suho. Ia menoleh ke arah Suho dan benar saja Suho sedang memperhatikan Lay sambil tersenyum kecil membuat pipi Lay merona.

"kau habis jaan-jalan kemana saja?" tanya Suho memulai percakapan.

"itu..kami hanya mengunjungi toko buku untuk mencari novel." Jawab Lay sedikit gugup.

"kau suka membaca novel?"

"ya begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"aku juga suka. Ternyata kita memiliki kesamaan ya."

Pipi Lay semakin merona mendengar penuturan Suho. Sehun, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan SuLay. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum misterius.

"ekhem. Merasa dunia milik berdua eh? Sampai-sampai kami diabaikan." Ujar Sehun sengaja menggoda SuLay yang sedang asik berincang.

Keduanya menoleh. Yang satu menunduk sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memandang adiknya tajam. Baru saja Suho akan memaki Sehun, pesanan makanan mereka datang. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih makan dalam diam.

.

.

One Way Love

Pukul 20:00 Sehun dan Baekhyun baru tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun. Setelah ia mengantar Lay dan Luhan tentunya. Soal Suho, ia sudah diantarkan pulang juga oleh Sehun, dan ia mengantar Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun sudah menolaknya karena Sehun sudah sampai dirumahnya tapi harus mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Alasannya karena hari sudah malam. Sehun tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ia ingin berdua dengan Baekhyun. Ckck.

"terimakasih Sehun-ah."

"tak masalah noona. Kalau begitu masuklah sudah malam.

"baiklah. Kau berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"arraseo Baekby." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "selalu saja. sudah sana kau pulang ini sudah malam."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya diam tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"jaljja noona." Lalu Sehun bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja di cium oleh Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun sedah bersiap tidur jika saja bunyi panggilan diponselnya tidak mengganggunya. 'siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini' piki Baekhyun. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur tapi bunyi dari ponselnya sungguh mengganggunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di nakas dengan malas lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat namanya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"yeobseyo?"

"_Baek? Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Baekhyun melotot. Lalu ia melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya barusan. Ia terdiam saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya tersebut.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"_aku merindukanmu. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu."_

"kalau kau tau kau itu mengganggu kenapa masih menghubungiku?"

"_karena aku meindukanmu."_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "sudahlah aku lelah dan ingin tidur."

Chanyeol –orang yang menghubungi Baekhyun terkekeh pelan_, "baiklah selamat malam Baek. Saranghae."_ Lalu Chanyeol menutup panggilannya sepihak.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Baekhyun. Karena perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur.

_Saranghae_

_Saranghae_

_Saranghae_

Konyol sekali. Pikir Baekhyun berusaha menepis kegelisahannya.

.

.

One Way Love

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Ia sangat mengantuk akibat semalam ia baru tidur pukul 03:00 dan bangun pukul 05:00. Mengenaskan sekali.

"Baek-ah gwenchanna?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Lihatlah ligkaran matanya yang hitam seperti milik Zitao, anak kelas 2A yang memiliki lingkaran mata yang sangat hitam, lalu bajunya yang tidak rapih, tas yang diseret. Oh malangnya nasibmu Byun Baekhyun.

"gwenchanna Lu, aku hanya kurang tidur saja."

Luhan mengangguk. Tak lama bell berbunyi. Dan kegiatan belajarpun dimulai. Selama pelajaran Baekhyun tertidur dikelas. Luhan ingin membangunkan Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Kim Saem sudah memperhatikannya. Tak lama ia mendengar suara high heels datang menuju meja Luhan dan Baekhyun.

_BRAKK_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI KELAS INI!"

Baekhyun yang tersadar karena suara nyaring Kim Killer Saem langsung membelalakan matanya lalu meminta maaf berkali-kali dan langsung melesat keluar.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di atap sekolah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Ia memejamkan matanya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun sebuah suara membuatnya tidak jadi tidur.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini noona?"

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun."

"ck kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sedang membolos." Jawab Sehun cuek lalu mendudukan tubunya disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik, "dasar anak nakal."

"kau berisik noona. Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau bolos juga?"

"ya! Memangnya aku seperti kau pemalas. Aku diusir Kim Saem karena tidur di kelasnya hhh."

"berarti kau juga pemalas." Tuduh Sehun

"apa? enak saja! aku hanya kurang tidur semalam."

"kurang tidur? Kau ada masalah?"

"a-ani. Entah kenapa mataku tidak mau terpejam meskipun aku sudah memaksanya." Ujar Baekhyun berbohong.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "kalau begitu tidurlah." Lalu Sehun menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya. Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dantak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah damai Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun. Andai Baekhyun merasakan hal sama dengannya, pasti ia akan menjadi namja yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Ya, andai saja.

CUP

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan ikut tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang menyandar di atas kepala Baekhyun.

TBC

Nah gimana sama chap yg ini? Pasti jelek. Iyalah orang saya ngetiknya super ngebut-_- wkwk sulay sudah keluar:3 moment sweetnya di chap depan pas mereka lagi camping oke? Fyi nama Suho saya ganti marganya gapapa kan yaa-v

Balasan Review

**chanbaekbaby****: **ini sudah lanjuttt. Wkwk ceritanya chanyeol emg bukan org peka(?)

**TrinCloudSparkyu****: **siapp. Aku pasti bakal bikin chanyeol cemburu abis2an disitu hoho. Ini sudah lanjut~

**overdosebcsexo****: **mereka parti bakal balik kok tapi nanti, kita siksa chanyeol dulu;; ini sudah lanjut~

**rika .maulina .94****: **hihiw makasih:3 oke pasti aku banyakin kok moment mereka ) ini sudah dilanjut~

**choihyura01****: **wah jangan gemeter gitu dong, aku jadi ikut gemeter nih(?) ngga kok, sekarang kita bikin chanyeolnya yg sakit hati hoho. Wahh jinjja? Kalo gitu nanti di part depan aku banyakin part hunhan yg berdebat lagi deh~ siap ini sudah lanjut tanpa ngaret~

**xoxorienakimmyun****: **ahh tenang aja aku gak buat konflik yg berat kok~ ini sudah lanjut~

**exindira****: **nggak kok tenang aja~ aku gak bikin konflik yg berat kok hoho. Hunhan masih nanti mesra2annya. Chanbaek jangan balikan dulu heh ntar tamat(?) sulay sydah muncul~keep reading!

**Anggi32897****: **wahh makasih udah nungguin fic aku:') siap! Part camping ada di chap depan! Okeoke makasih usulannya hoho, pasti chanbaek forever ) chansoo juga chap depan pas lagi camping oke? Nah kalau soundtrack kamu bisa dengerin chap 6 pake lagu peterpan atau first snow. Soalnya aku nulis pas lagi dengerin lagu itu hee. Oke gak masalah makasih udah review. Keep reading!

**Yeollbaekk****: **part camping ada di chap depan. Aku sengaja buat gitu biar gak kecepetan alurnya hehe. Keep reading!

**jinahyoo****: **nah iya, memang hanya kamu yg mengerti diriku:') UDAH SEMANGAT DONG! Ini sulay udah nongol mbakeee;;

**bublekimdeer****: **biarin dia kena karma hoho. Ini sudah lanjut!

**fuawaliyaah****: **siap mereka pasti bersatu kok

**younlaycious88****: **wah aku gabisa kasih tau wkwk. Keep reading ya!

**alightphoenix****: **ending tetep official kok~ ini sudah lanjut!

**Makasih ya sekali lagi buat reader setiaku /slapped/ aku sengaja gak buat campingnya di chap ini karna nanti pada bilang alurnya kecpetan. Makannya part camping ada di chap depan oke? Keep reading mwac!**

Last

Mind to Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	7. Chapter 7: Camping Part1

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, WU Yifan.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari dimana SMSHS pergi untuk liburan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah menunggu bus tiba. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat cerah, tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Yeoja tersebut tidak bersemangat seperti siswa-siswi lainnya. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir trotoar sendirian. Kemana perginya Luhan dan Sehun? Luhan sedang mengantar Lay ke ruang osis tempat Suho berada. Untuk apa? entahlah, Lay bilang ia dipanggil Suho karena ada urusan. Sehun? Ia terlambat karena kesiangan. Salah sendiri bukannya tidur cepat tapi Sehun malah bertanding ps dengan Suho. Alhasil ia tidur malam dan kesiangan.

Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk. Ia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun karena kebetulan dia sedang sendiri. Tapi ia ragu saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. chanyeol tidak mau merusak suasana Baekhyun karena ulahnya.

"mengapa tidak kau hampiri dia?" tiba-tiba suara berat muncul dibelakang Chanyeol membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"sialan kau Kris. Mengagetkanku saja." sungut Chanyeol.

Kris –orang yang muncul dibelakang Chanyeol- hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh, "aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri Baaekhyun? Mumpung dia lagi sendiri."

"aku tak mau merusak suasana, Kris. Keliatannya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"ow oww, lihatlah. Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol begitu peduli terhadap seseorang?" ucap Kris berlebihan.

"tak usah mencampuri urusanku."

Kris mengernyit, "loh, bukannya selama ini kau selalu curhat kepadaku? Itu berarti aku harus mencampuri urusanmu karena aku tau segalanya."

Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. Memang benar yang dikatakan Kris. Ia selalu curhat tentang masalahnya kepada Kris. Menurutnya, Kris bukan hanya sahabat bagi Chanyeol, terkadang Kris juga bisa menjadi hyungnya jika Kris sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak jika sedang menasihati Chanyeol. Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke apartemen Kris, bahkan ia tau password apartemen Kris, ia juga sering menginap disitu jika sedang malas pulang atau jika sedang kesepian.

"sudahlah aku pergi dulu." Lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri diposisinya.

"Baek, apa aku lama? Mian tadi aku dan Suho oppa berbicara untuk acara api unggun nanti." Ucap Luhan yang baru saja tiba di tempat Baekhyun menunggunya.

"gwenchanna Lu, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Mana Lay?"

"Lay masih bersama Suho. ahh, nanti acara api unggun kau dan aku akan menyanyi!" ucap Luhan semangat, "kau ada usul lagu yang bagus untuk kita bawakan nanti?"

"umm bagaimana lagu Open Arms? Kurasa lagu itu sangat pas untuk malam api unggun," usul Baekhyun antusias. Wajahnya terlihat lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kita akan me—"

"hoshh hoshh.. mianhae noona aku kesiangan." Ucapan Luhan terputus oleh kedatangan Sehun yang sangat-tidak-elit. Lihatlah, rambutnya yang lepek, bajunya yang sedikit basah akibat keringat, wajahnya yang memerah akibat kepanasan, dan jangan lupakan tas ransel besar khas orang camping yang membuat tubuh Sehun terlihat kalah besar oleh tas tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya melongo melihat penampilan Sehun yang luar biasa. "Sehun-ah, kau kesini naik apa? kenapa kau lari?"

"aku naik bus umum noona. Aku tidak boleh membawa mobil, dan lagi Suho hyung meninggalkanku," jawab Sehun sambil menggerutu. "ahh ini capek sekali." Sehun melepas tasnya dan menaruh tas tersebut di depan kakinya.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat seperti orang yang habis lari maraton Sehun! Hahaha." Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat wajah Sehun menjadi masam.

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Hahaha! Kalau penampilanmu begini terus aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyukaimu Sehun."

_Twich!_

jika kalian melihat Sehun versi kartun, kalian pasti bisa melihat perempatan muncul diatas kepala Sehun. "hey rusa bawel! Yang ada juga kau yang tidak laku. Lihat saja sudah ada yang menyukaimu atau belum heh?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Sial. Kenapa tebakannya tepat sasaran sih? Luhan hanya diam. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"tidak bisa jawab heh? Pasti tebakanku benar, iyakan? Hahaha makannya jangan asal bicara. Kau tau aku ini tampan dan banyak gadis-gadis yang mngincarku."

"cih percaya diri sekali," Luhan mencibir.

"kau tidak percaya? Perlu aku buktikan? Atau—"

"SEMUA HARAP BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN SEKARANG. KITA AKAN ADA PEMBAGIAN BUS LALU KITA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT."

Ucapan dari toa sekolah terdengar dan memutuskan omongan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka bertiga bejalan kearah lapangan. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat Lay, lalu mereka bergabung dan segera baris dilapangan.

"baiklah apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Suho sang ketua osis yang berdiri di podium.

"sudahhh." Jawab siswa-siswi dengan semangat.

"kalau begitu saya akan membagi bus untuk kalian. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Suasana mulai hening. Suho mulai membacakan pembagian bus.

"bus 1 dari kelas 1A dan 1B,

"bus 2 dari kelas 1C dan 1D,

"bus 7 dari kelas 3A dan 3B,

"bus 8 dari kelas 3C dan 3D,

"bus 9 dari kelas 3E dan 3F."

Baiklah karena pembagian sudah selesai sebaiknya kalian semua masuk kedalam bus karena 15 menit lagi kita berangkat."

Dan siswa-siswi pun langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam bus mereka masing-masing.

"kita tidak satu bus." Ucap Lay sedikit sedih.

"hey, sampai disana kita bisa bersama kan?" jawab Baekhyun berusaha menghibur Lay.

"ya benar Lay, setelah sampai kita akan bersama." Ujar Luhan menimpali perkataan Baekhyun.

Lay mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berpisah disini, sampai bertemu disana!" Lay melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"eoh dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil celingukkan mencari Sehun.

"entahlah, mungkin dia sudah didalam bus. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Kajja kita masuk." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

.

.

One Way Love

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai di sebuah hutan dipinggir Seoul (oke ini saya ngarang sip-_-) saat ini mereka semua sedang berjalan memasuki hutan. Ini masih pukul 3 sore kira-kira. Untuk sampai didalam hutan memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam. Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Sehun jalan berdampingan. Kenapa Suho tidak bergabung? Karena dia ketua osis jelas dia yang memimpin perjalanan dipaling depan.

"oh Tuhan berapa lagi ini? Kaki ku sudah tidak kuat." Eluh Luhan yang sudah terlalu capek berjalan.

"ck dasar manja. Baru segini saja sudah mengeluh." Ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan mendelik, "Ya! Aku tidak manja! Aku benar-benar lelah kau tau. Kenapa juga kita tidak sampai-sampai sih.

"kau kira kau doang yang lelah? Kita semua disini juga lelah tapi tidak mengeluh sepertimu."

"terserah. Bicara denganmu malah membuatku tambah lelah."

Lay mempehatikan wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat. "kau baik-baik saja Lu? Kau terlihat pucat."

Ucapan Lay barusan membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Memang benar, wajah Luhan terlihat pucat.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "gwenchanna, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sudah sangat tidak kuat.

"apa perlu kita bilang panitia agar kita bisa istirahat dulu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"tidak usah Baekhyun, aku masih kuat," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan Baekhyun-Sehun jalan terlbih dulu, dibelakangnya diikuti Luhan-Lay.

_Brukk_

Mereka bertiga menoleh, ternyata Luhan jatuh karena benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"LU!" teriak Baekhyun dan Lay lalu berlari menghampiri Luhan. Sehun yang tadi mematung melihat Luhan pun segera beerlalri menyusul BaekLay.

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu? Aku bisa memanggil Suho oppa dan meminta untuk istirahat sejenak." Tanya Lay panik.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau tidak bisa memaksakan tubuhmu jika kau sudah tidak kuat Lu."

"tapi aku—"

"sudahlah, biar Luhan aku gendong, kalian tidak usah panik seperti ini. Lagi pula sepertinya kita akan segera sampai." Akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara setelah ia diam saja.

"benar! Lebih baik Sehun menggedongmu Lu." Ucap Baekhyun menimpali.

"tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan—"

"sudahlah, ayo cepat naik sebelum kita ketinggalan rombongan." Sehun sedah berjongkok di depan Luhan dengan tas ransel yang ia taruh di depan dada. Dengan ragu Luhan naik ke punggung Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Tangan Sehun menahan kaki Luhan agar ia tidak terjatuh. Mereka pun mlanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman berada digendongan Sehun.

'_kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman?' –Luhan_

'_rasanya...hangat. –Sehun _

Tak lama mereka sampai ditempat perkemahan. Semua siswa-siswi berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka dan langsung membangun tenda yang mereka bawa. Lay sudah berpisah dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Disini tinggal Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan yang masih berada di gendongan Sehun. Luhan tertidur karena sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Baekhyun bingung mau membuat tenda tapi ia tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sehun pasti tidak bisa membantunya. Akhirnya ia hanya berdiri sambil memegang peralatan tendanya.

"mengapa tidak membuat tenda?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak lalu menoleh, "a-aku tidak tau cara membuatnya." Jawabnya pelan.

"kalau begitu ayo kita buat bersama." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku. Lalu mereka membuat tenda dengan sesekali Chanyeol yang tertawa karena melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah cemberut. Sehun yang melihat mereka dari bawah pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _'apa kau masih mencintainya noona?' _

Sehun merasakan pergerakan kecil dibalik punggungnya. Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kedua matanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tengah menatapnya dari ekor matanya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun.

"eum..ah ya aku sudah bangun. Kau bisa menurunkanku Sehun. Aku tau aku ini berat."

"yah kau memang berat." Ujar Sehun sambil menurunkan Luhan. "kau mau minum?"

"hmm boleh.." jawab Luhan sambil duduk dibawah pohon.

Sehun mengambil air mineral didalam tasnya dan memberikan kepada Luhan. Luhan mengambil minuman tersebut sambil tersenyum, "gomawo.." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk disebelah Luhan.

"hey kita harus membantu Baekhyun membuat tenda!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"tidak usah. Baekhyun noona sudah dibantu Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Luhan mengernyit. Lalu memperhatikan ke arah Baekhyun. Benar saja, Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Ia sedang bersama seorang namja yang ia yakini itu adalah Chanyeol. Lalu Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau..tidak cemburu?" tanya Luhan pelan takut Sehun akan marah dengan pertannyaannya.

Sehun menoleh sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. "cemburu? Untuk apa?"

"aku pikir kau menyukai..Baekhyun?"

"aku memang menyukainya. Tapi kalau hatinya bukan untukku untuk apa aku memaksakan?"

Entah kenapa Luhan sedikit kecewa mengetahui Sehun menyukai Baekhyun_. 'ada apa denganku?' batinnya. _

"bukankah kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang?"

"kau benar. Tapi jika dihati orang tersebut masih menyimpan cinta untuk seseorang apa yang bisa kita perjuangkan?"

"kalau begitu buat orang tersebut melupakan cinta untuk orang yang sudah membuangnya. Dia harus melihat kalau masih ada orang yang tulus mencintainya.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau seorang yang bijak," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapat yang melintas begitu saja dipikiranku."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya panggilan dari ketua osis yang menyuruh untuk berkumpul membuat mereka bergegas untuk segera berkumpul.

"apa kau kuat berjalan?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan berdiri dengan susah payah.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sudah agak baikkan. Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun."

"kau tidak merepotkan ku kok. Baiklah ayo kita kesana." Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan, _'kenapa kaki ku masih terasa lemas? Oh Tuhan ini bencana_.' Batin Luhan miris.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang berjalan pelan sambil memegangi kakinya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan agar melingkar dilehernya, sedangkan tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping.

"tak usah memaksakan diri."

Luhan mendengus, "siapa yang memaksakan diri? Aku sudah lebih baik kok."

"ck dasar keras kepala."

"mwo?! Aku tidak keras kepala."

"kau keras kepala."

"tidak."

"ya."

"tidak!"

"hhh terserahlah." Akhirnya Sehun mengalah karena ia juga sudah lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Sesampainya di lapangan -yang sudah disediakan panitia untuk mereka melakukan aktifitas- Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"noona." Panggil Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh, "eoh Sehun! Luhan! Kalian darimana saja? Lu, apa kau sudah baikkan?"

"aku baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah. Maaf aku tidak membantumu membuat tenda, Sehun mela—mmphh"Sehun membekap mulut Luhan dan memberi tatapan '_jika kau katakan aku akan membunuhmu.' _Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sehun.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat tingkah Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak apa. tadi Luhan masih sedikit lemas makannya aku tidak memperbolehkan ia membantumu. Maafkan aku noona."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tak apa. aku senang kau menjaga Luhan."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia menundukan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun atau Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka pun mengernyit heran. _'Bukannya Sehun itu kekasih Baekhyun? Kenapa dia malah perhatian kepada Luhan dan juga kenapa Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali? Mungkinkah mereka sudah berakhir?' _batin Chanyeol.

"hey kau, bukannya kau kekasih Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak suka langsung memandang Chanyeol datar. "kalau ya kau mau apa?"

"lalu kenapa kau malah memperhatikan Luhan dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuat tenda sendiri?"

"apa urusanmu? Luhan sedang sakit makannya aku menjaganya."

"tapi Baekhyun itu kekasihmu. Harusnya kau lebih—"

"cukup Chanyeol. Tolong jangan merusak suasana disini." Ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih memilih diam daripada Baekhyun tambah marah nantinya.

"test..test. ahh baiklah saya akan memberikan sedikit pemberitahuan. Tolong disimak dengan baik." Ucap Suho di depan dengan suara yang agak keras.

"malam ini kalian saya beri waktu untuk beristirahat. Dengan kata lain malam ini tidak ada kegiatan. Tapi sebagai gantinya besok jam 6 pagi kalian harus sudah berkumpul disini untuk melakukan aktifitas sampai besok malam. Tidak ada yang terlambat, jika ada yang terlambat pihak panitia akan memberikan kalian hukuman. Arraseo?"

"arraseo." Jawab siswa-siswi dengan kompak.

"baiklah kalau begitu silakan kalian masuk kedalam tenda masing-masing dan segera beristirahat. Jangan ada yang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"SIAP!" dengan itu mereka masuk kedalam tenda mereka masing-masing.

.

.

One Way Love

Saat ini Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol Sehun sedang merapihkan tempat tidur mereka. Posisi mereka yaitu Luhan dipojok kanan, dan Baekhyun disamping kirinya. Sehun dipojok kiri dan Chanyeol di samping kanannya. Ditengah-tengah mereka kosong. Memang sengaja dikosongkan untuk memberi jarak. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdampingan kalau ditengah tidak dikosongkan. Mereka semua sudah mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman. Luhan yang kelelahan sudah tidur pulas. Sehun masih memejamkan matanya namun lama kelamaan ia tertidur menyusul Luhan. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa, padahal ia sudah sangat lelah. Chanyeol masih terjaga dengan posisi tidur menghadap Baekhyun. Ia mengamati Baekhyun yang terpejam namun ia tau Baekhyun belum benar-benar terlelap.

"aku tau kau belum tidur Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun masih terpejam.

"kau tau? Aku senang sekali saat mengetahui kita satu tenda. Tapi aku kecewa sekaligus karena kita juga satu tenda dengan kekasih barumu." Chanyeol tersenyum miris."setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu bukan?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia kini juga menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Chanyeol.. bisakah kau—"

"aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku memastikan apakah dihatimu sudah benar-benar tidak ada namaku lagi. Aku yakin sampai sekarangpun dihatimu masih ada namaku walaupun sedikit. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan namaku dihatimu sepenuhnya Baek."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Entah kenapa hatinya bahagia mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dengan nada yang tulus.

"beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Baek.. aku akan membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

"aku..."

"kau meragukanku? Baiklah, kau hanya perlu melihat caraku untuk mendapatkan cintamu lagi Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol mencari kebohongan. Namun ia tidak mnemukan kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol. Yang ia temukan adalah kesungguhan dan.. cinta? Entahlah mungkin perkiraanya salah karena ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"sudahlah Yeol, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "baiklah.. jaljja Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun memejmkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia terlelap. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sudah terlelap akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Haaaiii-_- maaf baru muncul muahaha. Ngaret ya? Ngaret sekali-_- saya sibuk banget aduh selesai ukk remedial ama tugas ganahan coyyy. Ditambah jumat bsk saya ada study tour. Otomatis ff ini ngaret lagu aduhai. Gimana ama chapt ini? Tenang saya bikin chapt ini jadi 2 part kok hoho. Sip mari kita balas review terlebih dulu.

Balasan Review

**BJ Exotan: **makasih udah review! Keep reading

**Ovihyunee: **huahh makasih:D iyanih, mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama wkwk. Oke thanks for review! Keep reading

**Minaaa: **ini sudah lanjutt. Siap aku bakal usahain ya. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**KL: **wahh makasih ya hoho. Maaf ngaret-_- Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Bisquid: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Septacha: **malu2in kenapa aduh/? Okelaa aku usahain ya hoho. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Alightphoenix: **makasih:D nanti yang lain muncul kok hoho. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Guest: **sabar ya aku buat mereka saling suka tapi gak sekarang. Takutnya pd bilang alurnya kecepetan. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Kar lee: **siapp! Aku usahain yaa. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Guest: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**KimChanBaek: **SIAPP! Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Guest: **huahh makasihh. Ini udh lanjutt, Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Kai4. Do: **ahh iya nanti aku coba baca oke. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Chanbaek: **aduh kau membuatku galau/? Thanks for review! Keep reading

**LuXiaoLu: **wahh makasih/? Yeol kena karma huhu. Haha tenang aja akhirnya tetep Chanbaek sm Hunhan kok~ Thanks for review! Keep reading

**ParkYuji: **wahh makasih! Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Baekyeol: **makasihh, iya pasti dong kan baek baik hati/? Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Guest: **sudahh. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Byuntae92: **disini chanbaeknya udh dpt feel belom? Hehe-_- maaf late update ngek. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Rina972: **haha makasih ya:D Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Byunbaek: **aduh kasian chanyeolnya tau/? Ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Parklili: **iyanih akhirnya chanyeol khilap/? Siap aku usahain yaa:D Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Lily . kurniati. 77:** haha aduh ampuni saya. Chansoo gak saya masukin kok tenang aja hehe. Krisbaek kayaknya susah dimasukin deh soalnya ceritanya udh terlanjur begini/? Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Yeollbaekk: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Choihyura01: **iya mereka emang gapernah ketemu. Suho itu dulu tinggal diluar negeri dan baru balik pas sma. Aku gak ceritain detail karna takutnya kepanjangan hehe. Haha sehun emg perusak suasana/? Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Mery . leonahizhiz: **wahh makasihh. Iya kan korea beda sama indonesia /plak. Hunhan ada dongg pastinya. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Exidindra: **makasih:D ebusehh blom cukup umur/? Wkwk hunbaek lagi merdeka xD Thanks for review! Keep reading siapp diusahakan!

**Xoxorienakimmyun: **kece dongg, saya sulay shipper /gak nanya-_-okelah makasih sarannya aku usahain bikin kayak gitu udah gak ada urusan sm chanyeol hix. Tapi nanti aku coba selipin deh udh ada hunhan moment kok. Oke diusahakan~ Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Fuawaliyah: **pastinya dongg. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**ViviPExotic46: **gwenchanna:D sama-sama yaa hoho. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Uchia . kyou:**iyaa, akhirnya tetep hunhan kok. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Syifa Nurqolbiah: **ini udah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**Anggi32897: **wahaha makasih:D ahh oke aku bakalan coba tulis saran kamu oke? Chapt api unggun ada di chapt depan. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**trinCloudSparkyu: **biarin kan kita mau nyiksa chanyeol dulu/? Wkwk. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**xiuminnaxo: **oke tak apa-apa;; wahh makasih ne:D ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review! Keep reading

**younlaycious88: **ahaha oke mereka bakal segera jadian. Okelahh siap! Thanks for review! Keep reading

**bubblekimdeer: **sulay udah masuk nih;; hahaha baek bkn barang Thanks for review! Keep reading

**guest: **aduh maaf ya kalo kependekan.. aku usahain lebih panjang di next chapt deh! Nado saranghae hoho. Thanks for review! Keep reading

nah ini udah kesebut semua kan? Ceritaku makin ngaco gak?-_- kalo ada yg gak paham kalian bisa pm aku oke? Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Saya khilaffffff

oke last

Mind To Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	8. Chapter 8: Camping Part2

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Sudah sekitar satu jam pagi ini para peserta camping sedang melakukan kegiatan senam. Mereka semua sudah keliatan tampak kelelahan. Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat mungkin karena kelelahan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum, "ne aku baik-baik saja."

"tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"ahh mungkin karena kelelahan, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa terlalu lelah karena keadaan fisikku yang lemah." Jawab Luhan sedikit murung.

Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. "kalau begitu aku antar kau ke tenda. Istirahatlah disana."

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan segera membalikkan badannya. Posisinya saat ini mereka Chanyeol-Baekhyun berada di depan Sehun-Luhan.

"Lu, gwenchanna?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir setelah melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

"gwenchanna Baek, hanya sedikit kelelahan mungkin."

"tapi wajahmu pucat Lu, kau harus istirahat. Sehun temani Luhan kembali ke tenda, biar aku nanti yang bilang ke Suho oppa."

"aniya Baek, tidak perlu. Aku ti—"

"sudahlah. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Cepat biar aku temani kau ke tenda." Ujar Sehun memotong omongan Luhan dengan datar. Mau tidak mau Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun barusan. Setelah kepergian HunHan, Baekhyun kembali mengikuti kegiatan senam. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat perdebatan kecil antara HunHanBaek akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"untuk apa? luhan sahabatku." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"tapi mereka berdua dalam satu tenda Baek."

"lalu? Apa masalahmu Park?" baekhyun yang jengah dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol lama kelamaan kesal sendiri. _Bisa-bisa aku kehabisan kata-kata_. Pikirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai emosi akhirnya menutup mulutnya. "baiklah, maafkan aku Baek." Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Tak lama acara senam pun selelsai. Dan sekarang saatnya sarapan bersama. Para peserta camping mengambil posisi duduk di lapangan tempat mereka senam tadi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap pada posisi mereka tadi. Tak lama Lay dan Suho datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "loh dimana Sehun/dimana Luhan?" tanya Suho dan Lay secara bersamaan. Sontak membuat Baekhyun menjadi heboh.

"whoaaa. Kalian sangat kompak. Memang jodoh tak kemana ya. Ahahaha." Ledek Baekhyun.

Lay menundukkan kepalanya malu sedangkan Suho menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. "y-yah Baek kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Lay tergagap karena malu.

Baekhyun terkikik, "ya! Kalian kalau saling suka kenapa tidak bertindak lebih lanjut? Suho oppa kau jangan menggantungkan perasaan Lay, bagaimana kalau Lay keburu diambi orang?" tanya Baekhyun sok serius padahal niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai SuLay saja.

Suho yang ditanya seperti itu bingung harus menjawab apa, "ngg-anu Baek aku—"

"sudahlah oppa, jangan kau dengarkan ucapan Baekhyun itu." Ucap Lay memotong omongan Suho. "ya! Baek kau jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku tau kau sedang galau tapi tak usah melampiaskan pada kami."

"mwo?! Siapa yang kau maksud sedang galau Lay?"

"kau."

"apa? aku? Yang benar saja aku tid—"

"tidak usah mengelak Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol-ssi, tolong kau lebih peka lagi terhadap Baekhyun. Kasihan dia mungkin dia masih mencintaimu tapi dia terlanjur sakit hati. Cobalah kau lunakkan hati Byun Baekhyun ini. Aku harap kau dapat merubahnya." Ucap Lay kepada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"apa yang kau katakan Lay?! Kau benar-benar—" Baekhyun yang geram dengan ucapan Lay yang seenak jidatnya hampir melayangkan sepatunya ke wajah mulus milik sebelum itu Lay langsung berkata, "oke aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk kalian ehm- Sehun dan Luhan?"

"mereka ditenda. Luhan sakit dan Sehun menemaninya." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"baiklah, aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kalian berdua dan untuk Sehun Luhan. Kalian tunggulah. Aku akan kembali dan sarapan bersama kalian. Ppaii." Ucap Lay cepat sambil menarik tangan Suho sebelum sepatu milik Baekhyun benar-benar mengenai wajah mulusnya.

.

.

One Way Love

Sore ini para panitia dan pengurus camping tengah menyiapkan persiapan buat malam api unggun. Para peserta diberi waktu untuk istirahat sampai jam 9 malam nanti. Baekhyun dan teman setenda nya saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran. Mereka semua cukup kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka yang padat dari pagi sampai menjelang sore. Entah mengapa suasana di tenda menjadi hening dan mencekam seperti ini. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memulai percakapan.

"noona, apa benar nanti malam kau akan bernyanyi di acara api unggun?"

"heum. Kau tau darimana Sehun-a?"

"ah, tadi Rusa itu bilang kalau nanti kalian akan menyanyi nanti malam." Luhan yang mendengar namanya disebut dengan tidak elitnya hanya mendengus. Sehun sebenarnya menyadari itu tapi dia hanya diam saja dan meneruskan percakapannya bersama Baekhyun. "lalu kau akan nyanyi apa?"

"Open Arms."

"wow! Aku tidak sabar mendengar suara merdumu noona." Sehun terlihat sangat antusias.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "kalau begitu kau harus duduk dipaling depan saat aku tampil nanti Sehun-ah."

"pasti. Aku akan duduk paling depan dan merekam penampilanmu nanti noona!"

"hahaha arraseo. Aku akan menampilkan penampilan terbaikku untuk Oh Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar membuat dua orang di tenda tersebut merasakan yang namanya patah hati...mungkin?

"gomawo noona. Kau yang terbaik! Saranghae." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun awalnya kaget, tapi dia berfikir mungkin Sehun hanya bersandiwara mengingat Chanyeol sedang satu tenda bersama mereka. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun mengatakan dengan tulus dari hati yang paling dalam /eaa.

"aku keluar sebentar." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlalu dari tenda mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya berpandangan dan menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Sedangkan Luhan melamun entah memikirkan apa. _'mengapa Sehun harus mengatakan hal itu di depanku? Ah mungkin karena ada Chanyeol. Ia hanya pura-pura. Ya pasti. Tapi.. untuk apa aku memikirkan ini? Jangan bilang aku menyukai bocah itu? Ani. Tidak mungkin. Ya tidak mungkin._ Batin Luhan.

.

.

One Way Love

Acara api unggun sudah berjalan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Beberapa penampilan sukses menghibur para peserta camping. Kini, giliran penampilan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka berdiri dari duduk mereka,

"ekhm. Saya Byun Baekhyun dan teman saya Xi Luhan dari kelas 3-C akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua disini. Mohon perhatiannya." Baekhyun berucap agak gugup sambil tersenyum lalu Baekhyun dan Luhan membungkuk hormat sebelum mereka menyanyi.

Tak lama suara gitar accoustic terdengar, penampilan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun dimulai. Suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

_[Baekhyun]_

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_[Luhan] _

_We sailed together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_[BaekHan]_

_So now i come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what i say_

_So.. here i am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms.._

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat saat memahami arti dalam lagu tersebut. Ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun. Ia berjanji jika ia mendapatkan kembali hati Baekhyun, ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan yeoja itu lagi. Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun dan suara merdu yeoja yang sudah mengalihkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

_[Luhan]_

_Living without you_

_Liveng alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much i wanted you home_

Sehun sempat terpesona dengan suara indah milik Luhan. Ia merasakan getaran aneh di dalam hatinya. '_tidak. Suara Baekhyun noona lebih indah.' _Batinnya

_[Baekhyun]_

_And now that you've comeback_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay..._

_[BaekHan]_

_So now i come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what i say_

_So.. here i am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms.._

Penampilan berakhir. Hening sesaat. Semua yang menyaksikan penampilan BaekHan terlalu terpesona dengan suara indah mereka. Akhirnya suara tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai terdengar sangat meriah. BaekHan tersenyum bahagia dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan _gamshamnida. _

Setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali duduk, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. "whoaa kau daebak noona! Suaramu benar-benar indah." Ucap Sehun heboh tanpa sadar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"sstt Sehun-ah, kita jadi pusat perhatian, dan lepaskan pelukanmu ini." Bisik Baekhyun.

"biarkan saja. toh mereka hanya melihatkan? Kita juga tidak mengganggu mereka."

"ya tapi setidaknya lepaskan pelukanmu bodoh. Kau membuat beberapa orang disini tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang berada disamping Sehun sambil menahan emosi.

"oh kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat. Apa susahnya?" jawab Sehun datar sambil melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"kau—"

"sudahlah. Kalian tidak usah ribut, malam ini untuk bersenang-senang bukannya untuk bertengkar." Ucap Baekhyun yang jengah melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terus berdebat.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. itu tandanya acara api unggun sudah selesai. namun sebelum semuanya kembali ke tenda masing-masing, ada pengumuman dari ketua osis mereka. Suho berencana membuat acara api unggun malam ini berkesan untuk para peserta camping. "ehm baiklah mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Saya ingin kalian membuat 'Said Love' atau unkapan untuk orang yang kalian sayang," ucapan Suho terhenti saat melihat para peserta mendesah pelan karena sebagian bingung ingin mengungkapkan kepada siapa. Kekasihpun tidak punya. Pikir mereka.

"tenang dulu semua. Ungkapan ini bukan hanya untuk kekasih saja. bisa kalian ungkapkan untuk sahabat-sahabat kalian, yang jelas untuk orang yang paling kalian sayang. Baiklah siapa yang akan memulai duluan?"

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai duluan. Mereka bingung harus mengungapkan kepada siapa. "kenapa tidak ada yang mau memulai?" tanya Suho bingung, "baik kalau begitu biar saya yang akan tunjuk— ahh Chanyeol-ssi?" ucapan Suho terputus karena melihat Chanyeol menunjuk tangannya. "kalau begitu kau ingin mengungkapkannya kepada siapa?"

"aku... ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut membulatkan matanya shock. Ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"baiklah Baekhyun, sekarang giliranmu. Kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada siapa?" tanya Suho.

"a-aku..aku.." Baekhyun bingung. Disatu sisi ia ingin mengungapkan ke Chanyeol, tapi disisi lain ia sedang membenci Chanyeol. Akhirnya setelah berpikir ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kepada Sehun, Lay, Luhan.

"aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Sehun, Luhan dan Lay." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia menginginkan jawaban Baekhyun untuk dirinya. Toh sepertinya Chanyeol harus sadar diri karena Baekhyun sekarang telah benar-benar membencinya.

"nah, diantara Sehun, Luhan dan Lay ada yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan kalian duluan?"

Ketiganya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menunjuk tangannya. "aku ingin mengungkan kepada Baekhyun, Lay dan... Sehun." Saat Luhan menyebut Sehun suaranya tidak terlalu jellas karena terlalu kecil. Namun karena suasana yang hening jadi mereka dapat mendengar walaupun samar-samar.

Sehun sedikit kaget karena namanya masuk kedalam list Luhan. Setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, Suho menunjuk Sehun. "aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Baekhyun noona tentunya. Juga Suho hyung, dan Luhan, Lay noona. Jawab Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kini giliran Lay. Dengan ragu Lay pun menjawab, "aku ingin mengungkapkan kepada Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan.. Suho oppa."

Suho yang mendengar jawaban dari Lay langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sudah yakin dengan perasaanya terhadap Lay. Karena terlalu senang dengan reflex Suho langsung berkata. "aku juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu Lay-ah. Kau yeoja special dalam hidupku."

Hening. Lay menundukkan kepalanya malu, rona merah terlihat samar di wajah cantik Lay. Tak lama terdengar suara heboh dari para peserta camping dan teman teman Suho.

"whoa bung. Ternyata kau namja romantis juga. Hahaha." Ledek salah satu teman Suho yang duduk disamping Suho. Suho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya karena kekonyolan yang ia buat.

.

.

One Way love

Saat Baekhyun ingin memasuki tenda, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak protes namun kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol. "aku ingin bicara berdua sebentar." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

"apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku lagi Baek?"

"tidakkah kau sadar aku sudah memiliki Sehun?"

"aku tau. Tapi kau terlihat tidak terlalu serius dengan anak itu."

"tidak usah menilai orang. Lihatlah dirimu, apa kau sekarang benar-benar serius mencintaiku?"

"DemiTuhan Baek. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku serius dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"aku tidak percaya."

"kalau begitu akan ku buat kau percaya."

"aku tidak mau."

"kau harus mau."

"aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya Yeol."

"tatap mataku Baek. Apa aku terlihat sedang main-main?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar yeoja itu mau melihat matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap dalam manik hitam Chanyeol. Tidak ada kebohongan, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat pancaran cinta yang dalam dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku...sudahlah, tak bisakah kau melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku?"

"aku tidak bisa Baek. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku akan mendapatkan hatimu kembali? Aku akan berusaha Baek. Beri aku kesempatan."

"aku butuh bukti, bukan hanya omong kosong Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "aku akan berusaha membuktikannya." Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun. "baiklah kita kembali ke tenda. Kau harus istirahat. Besok pagi kita sudah harus bersiap untuk pulang bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berjalan kearah tenda berdua dengan keheningan.

TBC

HAIII-_- ngaret banget ya? Emang bhaq-_-

Maaf yaa, gatau kenapa feel ilang banget semenjak berita baekyeon dating. Ehh trus otak juga sempet mampet makannya saya gak nerusin ini ff. Tapi begitu liat review kalian saya jadi sadar ini tanggung jawab yang haru diselesaikan.

Jujur aja saya kurang puas sama chapter ini. Pokoknya chapter depan saya usahain full konflik chanbaekhunhan trus saya juga mau selipin kaisoo nya juga h3h3.

Balasan Review

**Kysbaekxo: **huahh makasih:')) wahh aku juga hunbaek shipper lohh /gak nanya-_- siapp ini sudah dilanjut hehe. Thanks for review!:)

**SyiSehun: **makasihh:')) oke gwenchanna:D Thanks for review!:)

**Cucu20023: **waduh jangan dong kasian chanyeolnya nanti sama siapa/? Makasihh, mungkin ini karena efek hunbaek shipper/? Thanks for review!:)

**Thestarbaek0506: **okee ini sudah update yaaa. Siap aku usahain kok oke;; Thanks for review!:)

**ParkByun: **ini sudah updatee. Maaf ya ngaret Thanks for review!:)

**Rachel suliss: **wahahah mungkin di ff aku yang lain aku bakal buat hunbaek. Wahh mungkin nanti aku bikin tao jadi sodaranya baekhyun? Tergantung ide juga sih hahaha:D Thanks for review!:)

**Ruixi: **wahh makasih:')) siapp aku usahain yaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**Ohxibye: **aku belom tau muehehe-_- baiklah terimakasih sarannyaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**KimChanBaek: **siapp, chanyeol akan berjuang sampai mati /loh. Luhan masih belom mau ngaku kalo dia suka sama sehun hoho. Thanks for review!:)

**Chanbaek: **iya chanyeol nyesel sekali. Mari kita buat chanyeol khilap/? Wkwk. Thanks for review!:)

**Parklili: **iya ceritanya mereka udh saling suka tp gamau ngaku xD chanyeol hars berjuang! Wkwk. Kaisoo di chap depan mungkin haha abis aku bingung mau masukin moment mereka disini. Thanks for review!:)

**Jinahyoo: **dasar pemalas dirimu wkwk. Iyadong, aku selalu mengerti dirimu chaqi wakakak-_- aduh makasih ucapan selamat dirimu akan terkenang selalu dihatiku/?;;

**Rina972: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Vivi . kim . 967: **ini sudah lanjutt. Oke terimakasih sarannya:D Thanks for review!:)

**Septacha: **iya gak ada biasalah kan diluar negri/? Wkwk. Ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**YJYSCKCBShipper: **gwenchanna:D hahaha tenang aja mereka pasti bersatu kokk. Kaisoo aku munculin di chapter depan yaa hehe. Ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Mery . leonahizhiz: **haha iya kan ceritanya baek gamau jatuh untuk yg kedua kalinya/eaa. Siapp aku usahain yaa. Thanks for review!:)

**Anggi32897: **wahh maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet nah iya bisa jadi itu wkwk xD aku usahain bakal dipanjangin dehh tiap chapnya yaa hoho. Ini sudah lanjutt, wahh terimakasih hihi;; Thanks for review!:)

**ViviPExotic46: **aduhh ternyata ada yang merindukan ff abal abal ku ini hikss-_- wahh makasih hihi, ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Xoxorienakimmyun: **iyadongg, sebentar lagi hubungan mereka resmi hoho. Wahh kissing? Nanti coba aku buat di chap depan deh wkwk. Oke ini sudah update.. Thanks for review!:)

**Rnine21: **luhan tau kok hehe. Thanks for review!:)

**Rika . maulina . 94: **waduh kalo yang itu masih lama/plak. Aku mau nyiksa chanyeolnya dulu dong ehehe. Ini sudah lanjut yaa. Thanks for review!:)

**Byun najla: **ahaha nggak kok, karena pada dasarnya aku gabisa bikin nc, Cuma bisa baca doang/plak-_- Thanks for review!:)]

**Choihyura01: **chanyeol romantis ya huhu/? Iya tapi luhannya masih gamau ngaku gitu deh wkwk. Ini sudah lanjut yapp. Thanks for review!:)

**Fuji jump910: **wahh maaf yah, di chap ini posisi tidurnya gak dijelasin-_- Thanks for review!:)

**Exindira: **astagaaa aku khilap-_- siap siapp tenang saja wkwk. Thanks for review!:)

**Namu Hwang: **wahhh terimakasih:D bisa sih ke rated m tapi setelah puasa mungkin/?-_- wkwk kita liat alurnya aja nanti gimana._. ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review!:)

**Rnine21: ** baek memang malaikat;; iyaa tau kan disitu do yg bikin taruhan biar chanyeol pacaran sm baek..

**Ssnowish: **wahh makasih:D pasti dongg chanyeol bakal berjuang keras nih hooho. Siap dehh makasih sarannya:D ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Sefan: **mereka pasti balikan kok tp gak sekarang;; siap dehh hohoo. Thanks for review!:)

**TrinCloudSparkyu: **wahh harus sabar dong hahha. Ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Younlaycious88: **hahaha iya kan mmemang sengaja xD wahh kalo chanbaek Cuma berdua nanti retednya berubah jadi m dong/plakk. Makasihh:D ini sudah update yaa. Thanks for review!:)

**Overdosebcsexo: **iyaa baek marah banget disini sampe ngebenci chan tapi gabisa/?-_- ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

Oiya buat **Anggi32897 **makasih yaa buat saranya hehe. Gatau kenapa otak mapettt sangat-_- dan... saya ngetik chap ini sambil dengerin red light nya fx. Gak nyambung kan? Emang. Ntar kenapa lagi tergila gila banget sama lagu ini. Aduh jadi curcol-_-

Btw saya ganti uname okeee

Yasudahh pokoknya review kalian adalah penyemangat lanjutnya ff ini. Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya dan ff ini/plak.

Oke last

Mind to Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	9. Chapter 9: Problem

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

"Baekhyunie ireona.." panggil umma Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh anaknya yang masih tidur terlelap di ranjangnya. "bangunlah pemalas, temanmu sudah menunggumu daritadi." Akhirnya umma Baekhyun mengencangkan volume suaranya karena anaknya tidak mau bangun.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu menggeliat pelan, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! Cepat bangun! Kasihan itu temanmu menunggumu tapi kau masih malas-malasan. Kau mau membolos eoh?" dengan kasar umma Baekhyun menarik selimut itu, menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ia bangun.

"aishh iya iya aku bangun ummaa. Hoamm jam berapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

"setengah 7." Jawab ummanya santai.

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

"MWO?! Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi umma!" Baekhyun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya akhirnya protes karena menurutnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Biasanya ummanya akan membangunkannya jam setengah delapan. Apa-apaan ummanya hari ini? Batin Baekhyun.

"dasar pemalas! Kau tau temanmu itu sudah menunggumu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"teman? Sehun maksud umma?"'

"bukan, ahh siapa ya namanya? Pokoknya dia sangat tampan Baekki chagi.. ahh tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi melebihi Sehun! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau memiliki teman namja yang begitu sempurna?" ucap umma Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

'_teman? Namja? Tingginya melebihi Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan..? ah tidak mungkin.'_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau malah melamun? Cepat mandi dan bersiap. Jangan membuat temanmu menunggu lebih lama pabbo." Setelah mengucapkan itu umma Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Dengan malas Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi sebelum ummanya kembali mengomel.

Baekhyun kini berjalan menuju meja makan yang berada di bawah. Ia sudah berpakaian seragam SMSHS dengan rapih. Saat ia menuruni tangga ia melihat siluet tubu namja yang duduk di meja makan dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang penasaran langsung berjalan cepat menuju meja makan.

"pagi umma, pagi appa, pagi Taotao." Sapa Baekhyun yang belum melihat ke arah namja tadi.

"pagi chagi/pagi sayang/pagi jie." Jawab umma, appa, Tao –adik sepupu Baekhyun- secara bersamaan. Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan namja tadi. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengoleskan selai roti lupa jika ada satu orang yang sedari tadi diam sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"pagi Baek." Sapa namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah namja tersebut namun matanya langsung terbelalak karena yang datang menjemputnya adalah –Park Chanyeol-

"Park Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau—"

"Ya ya! Sudah cepat kau selesaikan sarapanmu dulu chagi. Kasihan temanmu itu sudah menunggu satu jam lebih." Sahut ummanya. Baekhyun akhirnya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terus memandangnya.

"ehm, aku sudah selesai umma. Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Ujar Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencium pipi appa dan ummanya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan langsung bergegas menyusul Baekhyun, sebelum pergi Chanyeol pamit dan berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan sarapan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang memakai sepatunya didepan rumahnya. Ia segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Baek, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"lalu? Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatunya.

"ya aku ingin kita berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah."

"aku tidak bisa. Sehun akan menjemputku."

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"apa? tidak bisa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau tau kan Sehun itu kekas—"

"aku tau." Potong Chanyeol. "tapi bukankan kau yang meginginkan bukti kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baek? Ini adalah langkah awal untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita ke depan."

"bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"aku yang akan bicara padanya nanti. Sekarang kita berangkat." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam saja mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia senang Chanyeol melakukan ini semua untuknya. Tapi disisi lain ia masih kurang yakin dengan perasaan Chanyeol. Makannya ia masih acuh terhadap sifat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti ini jadi mengingat waktu mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikirannya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol langsung menurup pintu dan berjalan mengitari mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Ia melihat kearah Baekhyun sebentar yang sedang melamun. Sepintas ide jail lewat didalam otak encer Chanyeol. Smirk tampan menghiasi wajah evilnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di pipinya. Saat menoleh, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak hanya 3cm dari wajahnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya Baekhyun saat ini melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol sedekat ini. Namun ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"m-mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang berada di pipinya.

"aku hanya ingin..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu refleks langsung menutup matanya erat karena ia berpikiran yang iya-iya.

'_cklek' _

Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. yang terdengar hanya bunyi sesuatu yang entah apa itu Baekhyun tidak tau karena pikirannya sedang kacau. Tak lama ia mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang tertawa lumayan keras.

"HAHAHA astaga Baek hahaha."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. "apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"astaga apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Baek? Apa kau mengira aku akan menciummu dan melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya? Hahaha astaga wajahmu sangat lucu hahaha."

Baekhyun mendengus, "siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Baekkhyun ketus.

"siapa lagi? Sudah jelas bukan? Wajahmu tadi menunjukkan kalau kau pasrah jika aku benar-benar melakukan yang iya-iya kepadamu." Jawab Chanyeol yang sudah menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"aku tadi hanya refleks saja. tidak usah kepedean Park." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan karena malu setengah mati sudah berpikiran seperti itu.

"kkk arrasseo. Lain kali kalau tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terjadi pakailah sitbelt mu Byun. Pfftt." Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang makin memerah karena ulahnya.

"yayaya dan sekarang cepat jalan atau aku turun dan berangkat bersama Sehun." Ancam Baekhyun.

"baiklah princess." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan Baekhyun melihat senyum itu dari ekor matanya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Sial. Jantung tolong jangan seperti ini kumohon. Kalau Chanyeol tau bisa habis aku. Ugh._ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Saat perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan. Chanyeol yang sibuk menyetir dan Baekhyun yang sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah. Akhirnya ia pun membuka suaranya, "kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak, hanya saja aku hmm... mengantuk?" '_bodoh. Jawaban macam apa itu Byun. Habislah kau di tertawai Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.' _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Ini masih pagi dan mungkin kau bisa tidur dikelasmu."

"yah kau benar."

Tak lama mereka sampai di sekolah. Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu ia segera keluar diikuti Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor dengan hening. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekyun bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Saat ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"yeobseyo."

"_yeobseyo noona, kau dimana? Aku di depan rumahmu." _

"aku sudah di sekolah Sehun-ah, mian—"

"Sehun, ini Chanyeol. istirahat nanti kita perlu bicara. Temui aku di atap sekolah." Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya merebut ponsel Baekhyun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"ya! Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya?" omel Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, kau tenang saja Baek biar aku yang mengurus semua." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun. "sebaiknya kau masuk kelas. Sampai ketemu dikantin." Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam bingung.

.

.

One Way Love

Sehun membuka pintu atap sekolah, lalu menatap namja yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia segera menghampiri namja tersebut.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. "aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya yang akan mengantar jemput Baekhyun adalah aku. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol.

"apa hakmu?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Itu saja."

"jika aku tidak mengizinkan?"

"aku akan memohon dan melakukan apapun agar kau mengizinkan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat pancaran kesungguhan dari manik Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "hhh kau tau? Sebenarnya aku hanya kekasih pura-pura Baekhyun."

"ap-apa?!"

"apa harus kuulangi?"

"tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, tapi—bagaimana bisa?"

"aku sahabat kecil Baekhyun. Dan aku baru kembali dari Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat aku bertemu Baekhyun noona keadaanya sangat kacau. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan, mata yang sedikit membengkak, dan hidung yang merah. Aku memaksa dia bercerita apa masalahnya. Dan ternyata masalahnya adalah kau Park Chanyeol. Saat itu juga aku membenci dirimu dan berniat untuk menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun noona. Aku mencintai Baekhyun noon. Bukan cinta seorang kepada sahabat, tetapi cinta terhadap seorang kekasih. Kau tau hatiku sakit saat Baekhyun noona memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puranya. Aku menerimanya dan berpikir mungkin lama kelamaan Baekhyun noona akan lupa dengan kepura-puran kami dan mencintaiku sebagai kekasih yang sebenarnya. Ternyata aku salah. Baekhyun noona masih mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun aku melakukan cara untuk merebut hati Baekhyun noona darimu jika kau masih ada dihati Baekhyun noona itu tidak akan bisa. Aku mulai berpikir apa aku harus melepas Baekhyun noona untukmu? Tapi aku belum yakin sebelum kau benar-benar membuktikan cintamu untuknya." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar dihadapan Chanyeol yang terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"kalau begitu Sehun, izinkan aku membuktikan kalau cintaku kepada Baekhyun benar-benar tulus. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun lagi. Jika aku melakukannya kau boleh membunuhku."

"baguslah. Aku pegang janjimu Park. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"ya, terimakasih Sehun. Kau orang terbaik dalam hidupku."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari atap. Namun saat Sehun hendak menuruni tangga, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh ternyata itu Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah dan air mata memenuhi pipinya.

"n-noona."

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Oh Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan dan langsung menyeret Sehun menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Disinilah sekarang mereka. Duduk dibawah pohon pinus yang rindang. Belum ada yang memulai percakapan, sampai akhirnya Sehun memulai percakapan terlwbih dahulu.

"noona, mianhae. Aku tau aku salah tapi aku—"

"kau tau? Aku mengikutimu saat kau berjalan ke atap sekolah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut Chanyeol berbuat macam-macam yang akan membahayakanmu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Ucap baekhyun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mentapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"baiklah. Aku memang mencintaimu noona. Awalnya aku ingin membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku dan melupaka Chanyeol. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa. Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia noona."

"kau taukan dari dulu sampai sekarang status kita hanya noona dan dongsaeng. Aku hanya menganggapmu adik kecilku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika adikku selama ini mencintaiku.

"aku mengerti. Maka dari itu aku menyerahkanmu kepada Chanyeol. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kecewa noona." Sehun hampir saja menangis jika dia tidak menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, "sudah bell. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun, saat itu juga pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Ia menangis terisak. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat Baekhyun membencinya. Jika ia boleh memilih lebih baik ia tidak usah kembali ke korea jika akhirnya seperti ini. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya yang ia tekuk. Ia terus terisak. Ia tedak berniat kembali ke kelasnya dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini. Dan Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang telah duduk di samping Sehun.

"hey.. kau ada masalah?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Sehun menghapus kasar air matanya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada disampingnya. "Luhan noona?"

"kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak. Aku hanya—"

"tidak usah mengelak. Jika kau sedang ada masalah kau bisa cerita."

Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Baekhyun noona membenciku. Kau tau ini lebih sakit daripada ia menolak untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Sehun.

"apa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"ya. Dan dia sangat marah mengetahui hal ini. Kau tau? Rasanya sangat sakit.. sakit sekali." Jawab Sehun sambil terisak dan memukul dadanya.

Luhan langsung memegang tangan sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari samping. Menyandarkan kepala Sehun di bahunya. "menangislah yang keras jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Jangan ditahan."

Akhirnya Sehun benar-benar menangis keras. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus lembut rambutnya atau punggungnya agar Sehun terasa nyaman dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenagkan hati Sehun.

Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Sehun menghentikan tangisannya. Saat ini ia sedang memejamkan matanya karena lelah sambil menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Luhan.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"ya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku Luhan noona." Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang tulus.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "kalau begitu biarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya. Aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar membenci mu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kau harus bersabar Sehun."

"aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak tau cara membalas kebaikanmu untuk yang satu ini."

Mereka sama-sama terkekeh. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Mereka menikmati moment indah ini. Mereka sama-sama merasakan perasaan nyaman pada saat ini. _'apa aku menyukainya?_' batin mereka dalam hati.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun yang masih berada dipelukan Luhan. Entahlah ia merasa nyaman dan tidak mau beranjak dari pelukan Luhan.

"aku telat masuk kelas Jung Saem. Kau sendiri?" Luhan juga sepertinya nyaman dengan posisi memeluk Sehun seperti ini.

"kau bercanda? Kalau aku masuk ke kelas yang ada hancu sudah image cool ku."

"hahaha siapa yang bilang kau cool? Kau itu masih kekanakan."

"apa? kau yang kekanakan. Lihatlah wajahmu seperti anak smp kau tau."

"yaya aku tau aku memang baby face kkk~"

"terserah kau rusa."

"ya! Dasar bocah albino."

"rusa jelek."

"aish kau! Awas saja." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan padahal cubitan Luhan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"aish ini sakit sekali kau tau."

"benarkah? Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak sengaja." Luhan yang polos langsung saja percaya dengan tipuan seorang Oh Sehun.

"kau harus tanggung jawab."

"baiklah aku harus apa?"

Sehun langsung duduk menghadap Luhan dan menatap Luhan serius. Kemudian ia menunjuk pipinya dan menaik turunkan alisnya, "cium."

"ap—MWO? Dasar kau bocah ya jangan lari!" kemudian terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan Sehun di taman belakan sekolah.

.

.

One Way Love

Baekhyun sedang duduk di lorong sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dipanggil anggota club basketnya. Karena Chanyeol ketua basket mau tidak mau ia harus datang. Jadilah Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol yang sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun yang asik melamun tidak menyadari ada yang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang tersebut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. "Kyungsoo-ssi?" gumam baekhyun namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"sedang apa kau sendirian disini?"

"aku.. sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Kau sediri?"

"aku juga sedang menunggu Kai."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya karena Kai memang satu club dengan Chanyeol. Karena dari awal mereka memang bersahabat.

"umm Baekhyun-ssi—"

"tidak usah seformal itu. Cukup panggil Baekhyun saja." potong Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan formal.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk. "sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu. Ini tentang—"

"Baek, apa aku lama?" tanya seseorang yang memutus perkataan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"ohh ini Chanyeol, Kyungsoo—"

"Kyung? Ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu di depan kelas memasak ternyata kau tidak ada." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong juga dengan kehadiran Kai yang mencari Kyungsoo.

Hening. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan dan berdiri kaku. Entah kenapa suasana saat ini terasa begitu menegangkan.

"ehm begini. Bisa kita berempat bicara?" tanya Kyungsoo.

TBC

Haiiii. Aku update kilat nih muehehe. Gimana sama chap ini? Mengecewakan atau sebaliknya? Aku sengaja update sekarang karena seminggu kedepan schedule padet banget /plak-_-

Okelahh review dibales di chap depan saja ya? Hoho

Last

Mind to Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	10. Chapter 10: Meetup

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao.

Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya alur.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Disebuah restaurant yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Saat ini mereka berempat –Kaisoo, Chanbaek- sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Suasana terasa sangat canggung, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan terlebih dulu. Baekhyun memilih menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya menatap lurus ke arah meja, sedangkan Kai memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Ketika pelayan yang mengantar minuman mereka pergi, mereka berempat langsung meneguk minuman mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa, tenggorokkan mereka terasa sangat kering, akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"ada apa kau membawaku dan Bakhyun kemari?" tanya Chanyeol datar kepada Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita berempat." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada tenang sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu cepatlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdiam diri disini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun, "kau tau kan kalau aku mantan kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo kedapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

Baekhyun balik menatap Kyungsoo, "y-yah.. aku tau."

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menatap tidak suka kedapa Kyungsoo.

"kau tau dulu kami saling mencintai.."

"Kyungsoo cukup!" Chanyeol memandang tajam Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol dan meneruskan ceritanya. "sampai akhirnya aku membuat sebuah taruhan konyol dengan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol semakin geram dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ketika ia hendak menegur Kyungsoo untuk ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotong omongan Chanyeol. " aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya akan menceritakan awal mula masalah ini. Kau tenang saja." ucap Kyungsoo datar. Dengan malas Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan ceritanya dengan Baekhyun, "entah kenapa saat itu aku tak suka melihatmu. Menurutku kau adalah yeoja yang tidak tau style. Maaf maksudku yah kau tau kan dulu penampilanmu sangat culun. Tidak seperti sekarang. Jika dulu dimataku kau adalah yeoja polos yang culun, tetapi sekarang dimataku kau adalah yeoja yang paling cantik dan imut yang pernah ku lihat."

Baekhyun terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tau arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan ia merasa –sedikit- sakit hati dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia mengakui kalau yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar.

"dan kau tau? Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk bahan taruhanku dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar. "aku menyuruhnya untuk menjadikanmu kekasihnya selama satu bulan. Kalau Chanyeol berhasil aku harus menuruti semua kemauannya. Jika Chanyeol kalah ia harus menuruti semua kemauanku. Semenjak itu Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya denganmu. Aku kesepian sampai akhirnya Kai selalu menemaniku."

_Flashback_

_Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Sore ini ia sedang duduk di sebuah cafe, ia masih menggunakan seragamnya lengkap. Harusnya saat ini ia sudah diantar pulang oleh kekasihnya. Tapi karena taruhan konyol yang ia buat akhirnya ia berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Ia hanya menatap gelas coffee latte nya dengan malas. Dua hari tanpa kekasihnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat kesepian. Karena asik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tak menyadari seseorang yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya suara orang tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo._

"_Soo—Kyungsoo?" panggil orang tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo yang tersadar pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "eoh Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kai, sahabat Chanyeol –kekasihnya-_

_Kai menggedikkan bahunya acuh, "entahlah, hanya bosan mungkin? Dan kebetulan aku ingin membeli minum lalu aku melihatmu disini. Kau sendirian? Dimana Chanyeol?"_

"_bersama Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan malas._

"_apa?! bagaimana bisa dia bersama yeoja lain sedangkan kau kekasihnya disini sendirian? Apa dia gila?" _

"_hahh. Tidak seperti itu Kai."_

"_lalu?"_

_Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan taruhan konyol yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol. Kai yang mendengar cerita itupun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _

"_kalian berdua bodoh sekali."_

"_aku tau. Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang menjemput dan mengantarkan aku lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo miris._

_Kai diam sejenak memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia berucap, "jika kau mau aku bisa menggantikan Chanyeol untuk menemanimu kemanapun. Yah anggap saja aku dia. Setidaknya kau tidak kesepian Kyung."_

_kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. 'benar juga yang dikatakan Kai. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman yang bisa menemaniku jika Chanyeol tidak ada. Toh Kai sahabat Chanyeol, pasti dia tidak masalah dengan ini.' Batin Kyungsoo._

"_baiklah Kai, jika itu tidak merepotkan."_

"_tentu tidak." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum tampan. *aduh saya pingsan tolong-_-_

_End flashback_

"...sejak saat itu aku menjadi dekat dengan Kai dan perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh diantara kami." Kyunsoo melirik Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya. Namun ia tau Chanyeol sedang menahan emosinya.

"jadi selama ini kalian menghianatiku?" tanya Chanyeol dingin sambil memandang Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bergantian.

"ini terjadi begitu saja Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami disini karena kau juga bersalah." Jawab Kai datar sambil membalas pandangan Chanyeol.

"kenapa aku? Jelas-jelas kalian yang berkhianat disini." Chanyeol tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kai barusan.

"kau menyetujui begitu saja taruhan itu, kau mengencani Baekhyun dan akhirnya kau sendiri juga mencintai Baekhyun kan? Semua terjadi begitu saja dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku dan Kyungsoo karena kau juga seperti itu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena yang dikatakan kai memang benar. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan genggaman tangannya mengerat hanya bisa mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol agar namja itu lebih tenang.

"lanjutkan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Hatinya terasa sakit namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia ingin tau kelanjutan ceritanya. Siapa tau juga ia bisa memaafkan Chanyeol dengan begitu hubungannya akan segera membaik.

"beberapa minggu kemudian Kai menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku. Saat itu juga aku merasa sangat senang karena Kai membalas perasaanku. Namun disisi lain aku juga mencintai Chanyeol. Kai berkata jika kita menjalin hubungan dibelakang Chanyeol tidak masalah. Toh Chanyeol saat itu masih bersamamu. Seminggu setelah aku resmi menjadi kekasih Kai, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutuskanku sepihak. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tau apa salahku sampai ia memutuskanku dan bersikap dingin kepadaku."

"itu karena aku mendengar kalian saat kalian bercinta di apartement Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berucap dengan sangat dingin. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi ia muak untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan Kai merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"maafkan aku Chanyeol.. a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. malam itu diluar kendali kami hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil terisak.

"terserah katamu. Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol tidak memandang wajah Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol.. maafkan kami sungguh. Semua terjadi begitu saja. kami benar-benar menyesal." Tambah Kai.

"simpan alasan kalian. Aku tidak butuh alasan atau omong kosong dari kalian."

"Chan..yeol hiks.. kumohon maafkan kami." Kyungsoo terus menangis. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia menyakiti hati Chanyeol dengan cara seperti itu. Kai juga tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini.

"sudahlah Chanyeol. Apa salahnya memaafkan mereka? Mereka seperti itu juga diluar kendali mereka." Baekhyun yang tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang menyedihkan itu akhirnya membuka suaranya dan memohon juga kepada Chanyeol.

"kau tidak usah membela mereka Baek." Chanyeol memandang baekhyun tidak suka karena Baekhyun membela Kyunsoo dan Kai.

"aku tidak membela mereka. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau mereka seperti itu juga bukan karena kemauan mereka kan. Mereka bisa seperti itu juga karena kau Chanyeol. Tidak sepenuhnya salah mereka. Dan juga.. jika tidak ada kejadian seperti itu mungkin sampai saat ini kau masih belum sadar dengan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau tidak akan mengetahui hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai dibelakangmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pernah ia cintai. Dan Kai adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol membenci mereka, pasti suatu saat ia akan merindukan dua orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya itu.

"haahh baikah kalian aku maafkan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"jinjja? Jeongmal?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"ne Soo."

"gomawo Chan!" kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar. Kai yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum. "kau memang yang terbaik Yeol." Ujar Kai,

"berterima kasih lah kepada Baekhyun. Karena perkataanya yang menyadarkanku."

Baekhyun langsung mengibaskan tangannya sungkan, "t-tidak usah. Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku karena kalian memang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah."

Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "gomawo Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu.."

"gomawo Baekhyun. Kau memang yeoja yang baik. Tidak salah Chanyeol mencintaimu." Kai sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"jangan memulai Kim Jongin.."

"hahahaha" akhirnya mereka berempat tertawa lepas. Melupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

.

.

One Way Love

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di sebuah kedai bubble tea. Sehun mengajak Luhan kemari karena bubble tea adalah obat penghilang stress bagi Sehun. Tapi kali ini Sehun benar-benar menjadi monster bubble tea. Lihat saja, sudah belasan gelas kosong bubble tea berada di mejanya. Saat Sehun ingin memesan bubble tea lagi Luhan mencegahnya.

"Sehun-ah, sudah cukup. Kau tak lihat sudah berapa banyak kau menghabiskan bubble tea?" cegah Luhan karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun.

"hhh, kau tau? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikiran jernih, dan aku hanya butuh bubble tea ini." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan wajah frustasi.

Luhan yang melihat keadaan Sehun pun ikut frustasi. "dimana Oh Sehun yang sok cool? Dimana wajah datar dan tatapan tajam Oh Sehun? Dimana Oh Sehun bocah yang selalu ingin menang sendiri? Dimana Oh Sehun yang kuat dan dimana Oh Sehun yang selalu menjaga image nya di depan semua orang?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Mungkin ia juga tidak bisa berpikiran jernih melihat kondisi Sehun saat ini.

Sehun diam sejenak, "mungkin aku hanya bersifat seperti ini di depanmu? Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang suka membongkar aib orang." Ujar Sehun acuh. "dan lagi, kau tidak tau seberapa terpuruknya aku setelah kejadian tadi." Lanjutnya.

"kita bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku akan membantumu."

"benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk, "lalu kitaa harus melakukan apa?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "aku tidak tau, apa kau punya ide?"

"aku bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?"

"ini juga untuk masalahmu, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?"

"kau kan bilang kau akan membantuku. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak ikhlas?"

"apa? jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!"

"kalau begitu kita harus melakukan apa?"

Luhan mendengus, capek lama-lama jika ia berdebat dengan bocah ini. Sepertinya dia mulai sedikit melupakan kejadian itu. "baiklah, bagaimana dengan Lotte World?"

"sekarang?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"kapan lagi? Jika kau tidak mau ya sud—"

"ya! Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Hanya saja, ini sudah sore. Apa kau tidak apa jika pulang malam?"

"tak apa, aku sudah izin dengan eomma. Lagi pula sebenarnya appa dan eomma ku sedang tidak ada dirumah."

Sehun pun mengangguk, "baiklah, kajja."

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30menit, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan sampai di Lotte World. Mata Luhan langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Ia segera menyeret tangan Sehun karena ia ingin menaiki semua wahana.

"ppalli Sehun-ah! Aku ingin mebcoba semua wahana disini!" ucap Luhan antusias dengan wajah berbinarnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop. 'harusnya kan dia yang menghiburku? Kenapa jadi dia yang terlihat sangat terhibur?' batin Sehun.

"yaya! Sabar sebentar, tidak usah menarik narik tanganku seperti itu."

Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan keluhan Sehun. Ia terus menarik tangan Sehun. "aku ingin naik niagara!"

"apa?! nanti baju kita basah dan kau bisa masuk angin! Aku tidak mau!"

"wae? Apa kau takut? Wah wah bertambah satu lagi aib seorang ice prince SMSHS hahaha."

Sehun menatap Luhan horror. Sial, sebenarnya ia memang takut ketinggian, dan sebenarnya ia benci wahana di Lotte World. Tapi mau bagaimana, Luhan sudah terlanjur mengajaknya kesini. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti apa yang Luhan mau.

"aku tidak takut. Baiklah ayo!" Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan yang keget hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"waahhh serunyaaa~" ucap Luhan setelah ia keluar dari area permainan niagara. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja. lalu ia menyentuh bahu Sehun yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sehun, gwenchanna?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, "kau yakin? Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?"

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sedikit gugup ketika Luhan memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. "i-itu, aku..aku hanya sedikit ke..kedinginan. yah kedinginan." Ucap Sehun gugup sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap curiga, "huh? Benarkah? Bukan karena takut kan?"

Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Tidak. Sudahlah kau ingin naik apa lagi?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik. Bisa bertambah aibnya jika Luhan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mau taruh dimana muka tampan Sehun?

Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan langsung mengajak Sehun menaiki wahana lainnya. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak lima tahun. Lihatlah, sepanjang mereka menaiki berbagai wahana Luhan selalu teriak heboh ataupun berjalan sambil melompat lompat layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan boneka. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sedikit kualahan dengan sikap Luhan, tapi entah kenapa ia menikmati wajah ceria Luhan.

Sehun jadi mengetahui sifat Luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Apalagi saat mereka keluar dari wahana halilintar, Luhan melihat wajah cool Sehun yang pucat karena ketakutan. Demituhan! Wajah Sehun saat itu benar-benar jelek. Bayangkan saja rambut Sehun yang klimis, keringat di seluruh wajahnya, bibirnya yang bergetar, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi ketakutan seorang Oh Sehun! Luhan tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Katakan dirinya jahat, tapi pemandangan seperti ini sangat jarang untuk dilihat.

Tak terasa hari semakin larut. Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggiran, ia sedang menunggu Sehun yang membelikan minuman.

"ini, minumlah." Sehun memberikan sekaleng kopi dan duduk disamping Luhan. "kau lelah?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum minumannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "tapi aku sangat senang hari ini. Gomawo Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan tulus sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum, "yah cheonma Lu, aku juga sangat senang hari ini dan kau berhasil membuatku melupakan kejadian itu."

"yaa, dan ku harap kalian cepat berbaikan!"

"aku tidak yakin." Gumam Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

"kenapa? Kalian sahabat dari kecil dan aku yakin Baekhyun sangat menyayangimu Sehun-ah, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini masalah Baekhyun sangat banyak." Jelas Luhan.

"aku tau dan aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja—"

"kau tenang saja. aku akan membantumu." Potong Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "kau sangat baik Lu. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya aku kalau kau tidak bersamaku."

Luhan sedikit tersipu dengn peryataan Sehun barusan. "aku akan membantumu jika kau mempunyai masalah."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia jadi sering tersenyum jika berada di dekat Luhan. "mau pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"ya setelah kita naik bianglala!" jawab Luhan dengan semangat.

"tapi ini sudah malam Lu."

"hanya satu wahana Sehun-ah. Ayolahh." Luhan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya agar Sehun mau menurutinya.

Sehun membuang mukanya. _'sial! Kenapa dia beraegyo disaat seperti ini? Oh tidak aku rasa aku terkena heart attack detik ini juga._' Batin Sehun.

"b-baiklah ayo." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"yeayy!" Luhan pun bersorak senang lalu menyusul Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan telah menaiki bianglala setelah beberapa menit mengantri. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Suasana hening namun terasa hangat untuk mereka berdua. Luhan sibuk melihat pemandangan Seoul yang sangat indah pada malam hari. Sehun sendiri sibuk memandangi wajah cantik Luhan.

"Sehun-ah lihat! Bukankah Seoul sangat indah?"

'bahkan kau lebih indah Lu.' Batin Sehun tanpa sadar.

Luhan yang merasa Sehun tidak menanggapi omongannya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil menatap dirinya. "Hun? Sehun-ah?" panggil Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"a-ah ya? Ada apa Lu?"

"kau melamun? Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"ani, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok."

"jinjja? Tapi—"

"sstt. Jangan banyak bertanya Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Luhan. Lagi-lagi perbuatan Sehun membuatnya tersipu. Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap lurus mata Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa disadari Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, Luhan langsung menutup matanya. Mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya...

_CUP_

Bibir tipis Sehun menempel tepat di bibir menggoda milik Luhan. Hanya menempel, dan itu cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Sehun baru akan melumat bibir Luhan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan mereka.

"ekhem, giliran kalian sudah selesai." seorang stan wahana menegur Sehun dan Luhan yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka berdua. Luhan yang mendengar pun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun dan meminta maaf.

"m-maafkan kami." Ucap Luhan gugup sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sehun hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mearik tangan Luhan dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan keadaan canggung. Tangan mereka saling berpautan. Sehun berjalan lebih depan dan Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya. Jantung mereka berdua sama-sama berdetak kencang. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka telah tiba di parkiran.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sehun menyibukkan dirina dengan memakai jaket dan helm, sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya.

"m-maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil menatap Luhan.

"a-ah ya t-tidak apa Sehun-ah." Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tidak lama mengalihkan pandangannya.

"baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang." Sehun menaiki motornya. Saat Luhan ingin menaiki motor Sehun tiba-tiba mencegahnya. "tunggu."

Luhan mengernyit. "ada apa?" tanya nya bingung.

"kau tidak pakai jaket kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak lama Sehun langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikan kepada Luhan. "pakailah."

"a-ah tidak usah Sehun, nanti kau sakit."

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Ini pakailah."

"tapi—"

"pakai atau kita tidak akan pulang?" ancam Sehun. Luhan mendengus lalu mengambil dan memakai jaket Sehun. Kemudian ia naik ke motor Sehun. Namun beberapa menit Sehun tidak menyalakan motornya.

"ada apa? kenapa tidak jalan?"

"aku tidak mau jalan. Masih ada yang kurang."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengernyit bingung. Oh ayolah Luhan sudah sangat lelah dan besok ia masih harus sekolah!

"ayolah Hun, aku sudah lelah." Luhan merengek agar Sehun cepat menjalankan motornya.

"apa kau tidak tau apa yang kurang?" Sehun malah bertanya kedapa Luhan.

"apa? kenapa aku?"

"ck benar-benar." Gumam Sehun. Tak lama Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Luhan hanya diam saja. sebenarnya ia sangat gugup saat ini, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk menunjukkan rasa gugupnya.

"Sehun—"

"diamlah, nanti kau bisa jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan. Pegangan yang kuat aku akan ngebut!" dan Sehun langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

'dasar modus!' batin Luhan. Tapi ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Sehun. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

One Way Love

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Kantin hari ini sangat penuh, lihatlah untung masih ada satu tempat yang kosong untuk mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka menduduki tempat itu.

"haahh kita tidak mungkin memesan berdua Lu. Nanti tempatnya bisa diambil orang." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"kau benar Baek, sebaiknya salah satu diantara kita yang memesan makanan."

"baiklah aku saja kallau begitu yang memesan. Kau ingin apa Lu?"

"aku samakan denganmu saja agar tidak repot. Oiya kau tidak bersama Chanyeol?"

"ah dia bilang nanti dia akan menyusul. Ntahlah aku tidak peduli. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pesan makanan dulu ya." Baekhyun pun pergi memesan makanan. Tinggal Luhan sendirian. Tak lama Chanyeol datang menghampiri Luhan.

"dimana Baekhyun?"

"dia sedang memesan makanan. Chanyeol, apa kalian sudah baikkan?" tanya Luhan peuh selidik kepada Chanyeol.

"belum. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah memaafkan dan memberikan ku kesempatan Lu."

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"nanti saja aku ceritakan, aku ingin menghubungi Kris dulu agar dia memesankan makanan untukku juga."

Luhan hanya mengangguk malas. Ia memainkan ponselnya sampai akhirnya Sehun datang membawa nampan. "ehm apakah aku boleh bergabung? Kurasa meja disini sudah menuh semua." Tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "tentu. Hey Chanyeol bergeserlah." Perintah Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang bari selesai menghubungi Kris.

"apa? kenapa tidak kau saja yang bergeser?" sewot Chanyeol.

"ini untuk Baekhyun. Sudahlah tinggal bergeser saja apa susahnya?!" Luhan memelototi Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih mengalah dan menggeser duduknya.

Setelah Sehun duduk tak lama Kai langsung duduk di samping Sehun. Begitupun Kyungsoo juga langsung duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kaisoo jadi bergabung disini dengan sok akrabnya?

"yaya! Apa-apaan kalian berdua? Seenaknya saja duduk disini tanpa permisi?!" omel Luhan. Kai hanya nyengir dan segera melahap makanannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Luhan, "kupikir semua meja sudah penuh?"

"aku tau. Tapi setidaknya kalian permisi dulu."

"baiklah maafkan kami." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Luhan hanya bergumam lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-ini?' Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"sebenarnya kami sudah berdamai." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sontak semua mata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, kecuali Kai yang tidak terlihat peduli dan terus makan. "maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"yah masalah kami berempat sudah selesai. dan kami berempat sudah resmi menjadi sahabat mulai sekarang." Luhan dan Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Pikir mereka kompak.

Saat Luhan hendak bicara tiba-tiba baekhyun datang bersama Kris. Baekhyun bingung kenapa tiba-tiba mejanya penuh seperti sedang ada acara reuni? Akhirnya Baekhyun mendudukkan tubunya di samping Luhan, dengan sebelumnya Kyungsoo yang bergeser menjadi di pinggir.

"bisa kau jelaskan Byun?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"a-ah itu Lu.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku janji." Memang setelah kejadian di cafe kemarin akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Baekhyun pun sudah memaafkan chanyeol hanya saja ia ingin meliat perjuangan Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

"benar. Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti di rumah Baekyun. Sekalian merayakan persahabatan kita yang baru." Kai tiba-tiba berbicara dengan santainya membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja itu menatapnya bingung.

"iya! Maka dari itu kalian semua harus ikut nanti pulang sekolah." Sambung Kyungsoo dengan antusisas." Lagi-lagi mereka semua hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Kaisoo yang sangat aneh ini.

"tunggu. Kenapa harus dirumahku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"karena pasti dirumahmu hanya ada eomma mu benar? Appamu sedang bekerja otomatis kita bisa bebas dan juga ada yang membuatkan makanan untuk kita!" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah ia sudah bersahabat lama dengan Baekhyun.

"dirumahku juga ada adik sepupuku. Lagi pula kalian nanti pasti merepotkan eommaku. Aku tidak mau!"

"tidak ada penolakkan Baek. Kalau begitu semuanya nanti kita kerumah Baekhyun oke?" putus Kai seenak jidatnya. Sehun yang merasa masih canggung dengan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut saja. lagipula ini acara teman Baekhyun semua sedangkan ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa kecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"a-ah sebaiknya aku tidak ikut—"

"kenapa begitu hmm..."

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun Kai sunbae."

Kai mengangguk, "kenapa kau tidak ikut? Dan lagi panggil Kai saja umur kita tidak jauh beda."

"aku hanya.. yah aku kan bukan anak kelas 3 jadi ya begitulah." Ucap Sehun tidak jelas karena dia bingung harus berkata apa. tidak mungkin kan dia bilang 'aku sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun' yang ada nanti Baekhyun malah semakin membencinya.

"tak apa kau ikut saja. itung itung agar rame." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"ne kau ikut saja Hun. Kau bisa mengajak Suho oppa dan aku akan mengaja Lay."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sehun menyetujui. Jika sudah Luhan yang mengajak entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak. Baekhyun yang meliha itu sedikit lega. Ia menginginkan Sehun ikut juga karena ia ingin meminta maaf dengan Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun Sehun tidak salah disini.

"lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Kris datar karena ia merasa diacuhkan disini.

"kau ikut saja. kenapa harus bertanya lagi?" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"tapi aku kan tidak dekat dengan kalian semua kecuali Chanyeol."

"kau bisa jadi teman kami mulai sekarang." Putus Kai dengan seenak jidatnya lagi.

"hey kenapa kau jadi mengatur atur kami seenaknya?" tanya Baekhyun yang jengkel dengan sifat tidak sopan Kai.

"biarkan saja. toh mereka tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun yang geram langsung melempari Kai timun yang ada dipiringnya. Semua yang melihat itu tertawa dan mereka terus bercanda sampai akhirnya bell berbunyi dan mereka semua segera bergegas ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

One Way Love

Saat ini mereka semua sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun. Termasuk Suho dan Lay yang diseret paksa oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memakan beberapa cemilan. Lalu adik sepupu Baekhyun datang membawakan minuman. "ini jie." Ucap Tao.

"ahh gomawo Tao-ya."

"ne, kalau begitu aku kembali ke dapur untuk membantu bibi."

"baiklah, sekali lagi gomawo Tao-ya." Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian ia berlalu dari ruang tamu. Saat Baekhyun hendak bicara, Kris memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"nuguya Baek?" tanya Kris sambil memasang wajah konyol.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "yang tadi itu? Oh dia sepupuku dari China. Ada apa memangnya?"

"kurasa si naga ini tertarik dengan sepupumu itu Baek." Ujar Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Kris tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Ia sibuk memikirkan sepupu Baekhyun itu. Sepertinya ia terkena serangan 'Love at the First Sight'

"baiklah. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan Baek?" luhan memulai tujuan pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu ia mulai menceritakan kejadian di cafe kemarin. Apa saja yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tentang masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol dan tentang masalah Kai yang menjadi orang ketiga. Mereka semua yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"takdir memang sulit ditebak." Ucap Lay.

Suho mengangguk. "seperti takdir aku dan Lay." Tambah Suho. Semua yang mendengar itu mengernyit bingung sampai akhirnya Suho berkata, "apa kalian belum tau?"

"tau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"aku dan Lay sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Yatuhan kenapa kalian tidak tau?!"

Hening. Mereka berusaha mencerna kata-kata Suho. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun berteriak, "APA?! SEJAK KAPAN? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERI TAU KAMI?!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"tidak usah berteriak kami tidak tuli!" sinis Suho. "sudah dua hari kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dan soal tidak memberitau kalian mungkin kami lupa? Hehehe."

Mereka asik mengbrol sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sehun, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

.

.

TBC

Wahhhh 4k word lohhh. Rekor sekali. Tapi maaf disini moment chanbaeknya kurang yaa? Chap depan saya mau buat chanbaek sama taoris oke. Hunhan sulay kaisoo muncul dikit dikit palingan heheu-_-

Balasan Review

**Ci09: **makasih neee:D aduhh lopyutu dehh wkwk. Ini sudah update yaa. Thanks for review

**Chanbaek: **ikutin aja ceritanya nee. Thanks for review

**Idinaae Menzel: **annyeong~ ada kok, tapi mereka selingan aja hihi. Boleh kok, santai ajaa hoho:D Thanks for review

**SyiSehun: **udah kejawab kann hoho. Wahh makasihh:D aku malah seneng ffku dibilang daebak hixx/? Thanks for review

**Parklili: **awalnya memang gatau, tapi kan udh ketauan hehe. Thanks for review

**Rakha Hun: **wahh makasih:D siapp aku bakal usahain yaa. Thanks for review

**Adnanmizura: **hihi makasih:D ohh tidak dong. Udah 2014 masih jaman jodoh2an? Wkwk-_- Thanks for review

**ParkByun: **wahhh makasih:D ini sudah lanjuttt. Thanks for review

**Alightphoenix: **ini sudah dilanjutt. Semoga penasarannya terjawab:D Thanks for review

**Baekkie: **maafkan aku hee TAT Thanks for review

**Re-Panda68: **ini sudah lanjutt. Udah taukan soo bby ngomong apa? hehe- Thanks for review

**Sefan: **wahh makasih:D semoga di chap ini udah gak penasaran sm omongan soo bby hoho. Thanks for review

**Park FaRo: **iyaa Thanks for review

**Thrstarbaek0506: **maafkan aku TAT ini udah panjangkan? Udah dongggg. Ini sudah updateee. Thanks for review

**Xoxorienakimmyun: **haha iya .. ini sudah lanjutt. Siapp aku usahain yaa:D Thanks for review

**Devrina: **iyaa gaboleh buru buru, tenang baek gabakal diambil siapa2 kok wkwk. Semoga di chap ini terjawab ya hehe. Thanks for review

**Iyasparkyu: **tenang mereka pasti balikan tapi jgn sekarang dong wkwk. Hahaha macem sinetrin dong nanti/? Thanks for review

**Call me SA: **maafkan aku TAT ini sudah update yaa. Thanks for review

**Lyana: **wahh makasih:D Thanks for review

**Nenehcabill: **aduh jangan tampar soo bby TAT mereka kan khilaf dulu... omaygat aku sependapat! Wkwk. Wahh makasih:D ini udah update~ Thanks for review

**Kkslbcls: **wahh makasih:D iya dong, sehun udh mulai jatuh cinta sm luhaen/? Thanks for review

**YJYSCKCBShipper: **hahaha.. nggak kok, baek gamungkin bisa benci bby sehun/? Udah terjawab kan di chap ini? Hoho. Thanks for review

**Rika . maulina . 94: **kyung bby mau meluruskan masalahnya/? Ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review

**Septacha: **sehun kan anak polos;3 iyaa, pokoknya kyungsoo disini jd awal permasalahan chanbaek. Thanks for review

**Ruixi: **ini sudah update~ makasih hehe. Thanks for review

**Fuji jump910: **kita lihat saja nanti~ Thanks for review

**Baekkiee: **kita doakan saja! haha sebentar lagi mereka jadian kok~ ini sudah lanjutt Thanks for review

**AmbarAmbarwaty: **wahh makasih:D nado bangapta nee:D Thanks for review

**Exindira: **ngebet sekali atuh neng xD wahwah makasih wkwk:D Thanks for review

**Anggi32897: **sama sama ya:D maaf kalo sarannya gak sesuai-_- wahh makasih hoho:D nggak kok, nanti mereka pasti baikkan~ semoga di chap ini terjawab semuaa. Huahah siapp saran kamu buat chap depan oke? Siapp ini udah update! Nado saranghae({})Thanks for review

**Vivikim406: **maafkan aku TAT ini sudah update:D Thanks for review

**Haru3173: **maaf untuk typo karna aku gak sempet baca ulang-_- haha iyaa, baek kan ceritanya masih mengharapkan chanyeol tp dia gengsi/? Thanks for review

Balasan review khusus buat **org: kalo situ gasuka sama ff saya gausah dibaca dan gaausah bash ff saya. Tinggal exit apa susahnya ya? Stupid pls.**

Dannn buat siders. Aduh aku sedih sekali karena makin meningkat TAT sekai aja kalian review apa susahnya? Hargain saya sedikit aja hehe-_-

Okelah see ya in next chapt mwaa:*

Last

Mind to Review?

XOXOVERDOSE


	11. Chapter 11: Something Wrong?

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing,Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

Oiya saya mau recomonded lagu aja nih, yang baca chap ini bisa sambil denegrin lagu exo lucky atau exo love love love. Karena gatau kenapa itu lagu sweet banget:3 sama kayak chap ini lohhh *gak ding-_- okelah maaf jadi curcol, selamat menikati~

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

"jadi... kau ingin bicara apa noona?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Setelah sampai tadi Baekhyun belum memulai pembicaraan membuat Sehun bingung.

"a-aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin Sehun-ah." Baekhyun berbicara masih menundukkan kepalanya enggan melihat wajah Sehun.

"aku tidak dengar noona." Ucap Sehun datar. Sebenarnya ia sengaja ingin menggoda Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun yang sedang gugup seperti ini malah terlihat berkali kali lebih lucu.

"ap-apa?" akhirnya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun ragu. Ia sudah mengatakannya dua kali dan Sehun tidak mendengarnya? Ha! Yang benar saja.

"katakan sekali lagi dan tatap lawan bicaramu jika sedang berbicara." Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun. Untung saja ia bisa menutupinya dengan poker face andalannya.

"tidak mau. aku sudah mengatakannya dua kali."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dalam." Ketika Sehun hendak berjalan Baekhyun menahan tangannya. "ishh baiklah baiklah! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Kau tau aku merasa sangat bersalah. Semarah apapun aku kepadamu ataupun sebenci apapaun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu jauh dariku. Sudah cukup kau meninggalkanku ke Amerika, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ku lagi hanya karena masalah itu. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Mianhae Sehun-ah, jeongmal mianhae.." Baekhyun terisak kecil setelah megatakan itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai adiknya. Bahkan Baekhyun rela melakukan apapun demi Sehun.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar akibat menangis. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. "sshh uljima noona. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau minta maaf. Dan yah kita akan kembali seperti dulu.." ucap Sehun lembut.

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"ya, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan buru buru menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "aku berjanji." Kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Saat mereka berdua kembali keadaan ruang tamu Baekhyun sangat berantakan. Bantal yang bertebaran dimana-mana, bungkus makanan yang berserakan dan isi snack yang mengotori tubuh Suho dan Lay. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"yaya! Ada apa dengan semua ini?!" tanya Baekhyun sewot sambil melebarkan matanya.

"ah ini, dari tadi si ketua osis kita sibuk berlovely dovey. Kau harus tau bahkan mereka sempat-sempatnya beriuman. Cih dasar perusak mata." Kai bersungut kesal sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah SuLay.

"nah, seperti dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua saja." timpal Kris sambil bersmirk ria karena melihat wajah SuLay yang tegang seperti itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan duduk disamping Lay yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu. "jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?"

Suho menghela nafas berat, "apa yang harus dijelaskan? Mereka saja yang heboh. Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan seorang kekasih?"

"tapi kau tak tau tempat." Ujar Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"bilang saja kau iri iyakan?" Suho memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"mwo? Jangan sok tau kau."

"mengaku sajalah. Makannya cepat berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. Aku kasihan melihat kalian yang sudah jelas-jelas masih saling mencintai tapi kalian malah menyiksa diri kalian."

"bukan aku hyung. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

Baekhyun yang mendengar perdebatan itu sambil membawa bawa masalahnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "yayaya! Kenapa jadi aku? Jelas jelas sekarang kita ini sedang membahas masalahmu oppa. Jangan mengalihkan topik!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"baiklah maafkan aku. Sekarang apa yang perlu dibahas?"

Baekhyun melempar bantal ke wajah tampan Suho, "apa yang salah?!" tanya Suho tidak terima karena ia merasa ditindas(?) oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang kurang ajar ini.

"aku ingin meminta penjelasan atas tindakkanmu yang tadi." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

Sehun yang melihat hyungnya seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "hyung aku tidak tau semenjak kau menjadi kekasih Lay noona tingkat kebodohanmu semakin meningkat." Ucapan sehun sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Suho hanya mendengus kasar.

"bukankan tadi aku sudah menjawabnya?" tanya Suho.

"jawaban yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"kau lebih bodoh dariku berarti."

"APA?!"

"t-tenang dulu Baek." Lay yang melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan aura hitamnya segera menenangkan Baekhyun.

"aku kan sudah bilang tadi kalau hal itu wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih." Suho mengatakannya enteng seakan tindakkannya memang sudah benar dan wajar.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Jadi Suho itu sebenarnya pintar atau bodoh? Kalau bodoh kenapa pula dia bisa jadi ketua osis? Batin Baekhyun yang berusaha sabar. "baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian harus menceritakan kenapa kalian bisa resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"apa itu harus?" tanya Suho ragu. Pasalnya apakah ia harus mengumbar privasinya? Hey ia juga punya malu, ingat?

Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk. Lalu Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lay yang dibalas dengan pandangan _–terserah-padamu-saja- _o-okay sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan ada yang menyela perkataanku. Arraseo?" yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil merapatkan posisi duduk agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Suho. Mereka seperti anak-anak yang akan mendengarkan appa nya berdongeng-_-

_Flashback_

_2 days ago.._

_Lay baru saja membuka lokernya, namun ia melihat sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan corak yang sangat manis. Lay mengambil amplop tersebut dan melihatnya. Tidak ada nama dari pengirimnya. Dengan penasaran ia membuka amplop tersebut. Ia membacanya, sampai akhirnya ia bingung maksud dan siapa pengirim surat tersebut._

'_hai cantik, mungkin saat kau membuka lokermu pasti kau menemukan surat ini kan? Kkk~ apa kau penasaran siapa pengirim suratmu? Apa kau mengira aku secret admirer mu? Hmm mungkin bisa dibilang ya. Maka dari itu sore nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau kau menemuiku di atap sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu dan ingat jangan sampai terlambat._

_Mr.J'_

_Apa-apaan ini? Benarkan ia mempunyai secret admirer? Tapikan ia tidak famous di sekolah ini dan lagi ia juga masih baru disini. jadi siapa mr.j? mr.j? yang aku tau nama yang berawalan dari j itu Jongin. Tapikan tidak mungkin dia. Lalu siapa? Batin Lay penasaran._

_Lay mengangkat bahunya acuh. Lebih baik ia masuk ke kelas dan nanti sepulang sekolah ia akan menemui si pengirim surat. Lay segera memasukkan suratnya kedalam tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku lalu menutup lokernya. Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya._

_._

_._

_Lay membuka pintu rooftop, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok 'Mr.J' tetapi ia tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Lay melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia melihat kertas hati berwarna pink dengan corak yang persis dengan surat yang ia dapatkan tadi di loker. Lay mengambil kertas tersebut, ternyata ada tulisan 'melangkahlah dengan mengikuti arah anak panah yang berada dibawah kakimu.' _

_Kemudian Lay melihat kebawah. Dan benar saja ada sederet anak panah di lantai. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mengikuti arah panah tersebut. Ia menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup saat ini. Ia terus mengikuti anak panah tersebut dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di di depan sebuah ruangan yang ada di sudut rooftop. Lay semakin bingun. Apa ia harus membuka pintu ini dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya? Ia takut. Ia tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika nanti ternyata ia disekap didalam sini? Siapa tau kan ada yang tidak suka dengannya? Monolog Lay._

_Ia diam untuk beberapa saat. Menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranya akhirnya ia membuka pelan pintu tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lilin-lilin di lantai dan kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Lay memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan wajah shock bercampur kagum. Ia menutup mulutnya dingan satu tangannya dan bahkan ia hampir meneteskan cairan bening yang sudah melupuk dimatanya. _

_Perasaanya semakin gugup. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di tengah tengah ruangan tiba-tiba dari arah pojok ruangan lebih tepatnya di dinding ruangan tersebut menyala lampu dengan berbagai warna dengan membentuk tulisan 'I LOVE YOU ZHANG YIXING. WOULD U BE MY GIRLFRIEND?'_

"_omona.." gumam Lay. Ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Lay tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hal semanis dan seromantis ini. Tapi ia masih bingung siapa yang melakukannya? Apa jangan jangan—_

"_Saranghae.." ucap seseorang dari belakang Lay sambil memeluk Lay dari belakang. Lay mengenali suara ini. Sangat mengenalinya. Suara namja yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Namja yang selama ini ia kira tidak peka dan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang romantis seperti ini. Namja itu adalah..._

"_Suho oppa?" panggil Lay lirih, ia bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia._

_Suho membalikkan tubuh Lay dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Jadi apa jawabanmu Zhang Yixing?" tanya Suho lembut, ia memegang kedua tangan Lay sambil menampilkan senyuman mautnya yang dapat membuat jantung seorang Lay hampir melompat keluar._

_Lay terdiam sesaat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa kelu untuk bicara. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan Suho. Ughh ia merasa akan terbang sekarang jika saja Suho tidak memegang tangannya._

_Akhirnya Lay mengangguk, kemudian Suho membawanya ke pelukkan yang hangat. Lay memeluk Suho erat sambil terisak. Suho mengelus punggung Lay dan mengecup pucuk kepala Lay berkai kali._

"_uljimayo~" bisik Suho berulang kali untuk menenangkan kekasih barunya._

"_hiks.. nappeun! Nappeun..nappeun namja!" lay menangis semakin kencang sambil memukul dada Suho dengan sebelah tangannya._

_Suho hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengecup puuk kepala Lay, "aku tau.. mianhae karena selama ini aku tidak beran mengungkapkan perasaanku."_

_Lay menggeleng di dalam pelukan Suho. "kau tau? Aku merasa menjadi yeoja yang paling beruntung didunia ini." Ucap Lay melepas pelukannya dan menatap Suho sambil tersenyum manis._

"_kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Suho menghapus air mata Lay dengan ibu jarinya. "maaf, mungkin aku bukan orang yang romantis. Kau tau aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya karena kesibukanku selama ini sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu."_

"_pabbo.." kemudian keduanya terkekeh dengan tangan yang bertautan. Lay yang terngat sesuatu langsung menatap Suho dengan lekat. Suho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "ada apa?" tanya Suho_

"_ah..apa kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Lay balik. Melupakan sesuatu? Suho semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Lay. Lay yang melihat namjachingunya kebingungan hanya tersenyum._

"_Nado saranghae.." setelah Lay mengucapkan kalimat itu Suho langsung mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan dengan penuh cinta. Setelah beberapa menit Suho melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap Lay serius. "berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Kau adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir untukku." _

_Lay mengelus pipi Suho, "aku berjanji. Walaupun kau bukan yang pertama tapi kau yang terakhir untukku. Dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku."_

_Suho memeluk Lay lagi, "tanpa kau minta pun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Setelah Suho mengatakan itu keadaan hening untuk sesaat. Mereka menikmati moment yang indah saat ini._

"_oppa?" panggil Lay yang masih didekapan Suho. Suho hanya bergumam lembut, "Mr.J nuguya?" tanya Lay polos. Suho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos yeoja nya. _

"_tentu saja aku. Memangnya siapa lagi?"_

"_huh?" Lay menatap Suho dengan penuh tanya. Suho yang gemas melihatnya mencubit hidung Lay. "Mr.J itu untuk Junmyeon. Namaku Oh Junmyeon apa kau lupa?"_

_Lay terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menepuk jidatnya, "ah ya..aku baru ingat hehehe." Cengir Lay sambil menunjukkan V sign nya._

_Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata yeoja nya ini mempunyai ingatan yang sangat buruk-_- "Xing?" _

"_heum?"_

"_aku punya permintaan, bolehkan?"_

"_apapun oppa."_

"_aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus."_

"_maksudmu?"_

"_yahh, seperti aku memanggilmu Yixing, masa kau memanggilku Suho oppa seperti yang lainnya?"_

"_apa itu harus?" goda Lay._

_Suho menggedikkan bahunya acuh, "terserah padamu. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak ap—"_

"_kkk, baiklah kalau begitu kau ingin aku memanggimu apa?" Lay terkekeh melihat wajah ngambek Suho. _

"_junmyeonie? Myeonie oppa?" tanya Suho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya absurd._

"_ugh menggelikan sekali. Aku akan memanggilmu myeon oppa saja."_

_Suho terkekeh alu mengangguk. "Terserah padamu unicorn. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja."_

_End flashback_

"wuahhh." Mereka semua tidak percaya Suho akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Terlebih Sehun, dongsaengnya sendiri.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berlaku seromantis itu hyung?" Sehun menatap ragu hyungnya.

"ck, kau saja yang tidak tau. Makannya kau cepatlah cari kekasih, jangan terus berlagak sok cool seperti itu." Cibir Suho.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tiba-tiba Kai berucap, "umm aku lapar setelah mendengar dongeng Suho hyung. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Kai entah kepada siapa.

"ya aku juga lapar." Timpal Chanyeol.

"aku juga." Sambung Kris.

"baiklah aku akan memasak. Ada yang ingin membantuku?" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku akan membantu." "aku juga." Kyungsoo dan Lay ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju dapur bersama Baekhyun. Luhan yang memang tidak bisa memasak hanya duduk manis sambil menunggu makanan datang.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay menyiapkan makanan, yang lainnya berbincang bincang. Entah itu membicarakan kebiasaan masing-masing, sampai membicarakan hal-hal yang belum mereka ketahui. Tidak ada rasa canggung lagi diantara mereka. Malah mereka terlihat seperti sudah berteman lama. Bercanda, tertawa, bahkan sampai tertawa terpingkalpingkal mendengar sifat konyol Kris dibalik sifat cool nya. Chanyeol dan Kai yang tertawa paling keras.

"hahaha. Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata sangat konyol Kris. Fans mu pasti tidak akan menyangka jika mengetahui fakta 'ice prince SMSHS tidak bisa berenang dan hampir mati tenggelam saat tes pengambilan nilai! Hahahaha." Chanyeol terus tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"hahahha aduh perutku!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sehun, Luhan dan Suho juga tertawa tapi tidak separah Chanyeol dan Kai. Akhirnya tawa mereka berhenti setelah mendengar suara Tao, adik sepupu Baekhyun memanggil mereka.

"Baekhyun jie bilang makanan sudah siap, kalian bisa ke ruang makan sekarang." Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bergegas ke ruang makan. Sesampainya mereka diruang makan mereka langsung mengambil posisi duduk di meja makan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay juga ikut duduk. "eh dimana Tao?" tanya Baekhyun karena tidak melihat Tao bersama yang lain.

"kurasa masih di ruang tamu?" jawab Luhan asal.

"ada apa jie?" Tao muncul sambil membawa sampah-sampah snack yang berserakan di ruang tamu.

"loh kau membereskan ruang tamu?" Tao hanya mengangguk sambil membuang sampah. "tidak usah. Biar aku saja nanti yang membereskannya."

Tao menggeleng, "tak apa jie. Lagi pula aku tidak suka melihat tempat yang berantakan seperti itu."

Berkhyun akhirnya mengangguk. "baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kau ikut kami makan. Dimana eomma?"

"eommoni mungkin sedang tidur. Tidak jie, aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan ke kamar saja." Tao menolak ajakan Baekhyun karena ia merasa canggung dengan teman jie jie nya itu. Apalagi ia merasa diperhatikan oleh teman Baekhyun yang berambut pirang. Ia menjadi gugup sendiri.

"aku tau kau belum makan kan? Tak apa, tak usah malu Tao-ya. Mereka semua baik kok." Baekhyun meyakinkan Tao bahwa temannya baik semua. Yang lain mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Tao.

"tapi—" sebenarnya Tao ingin menolak karena kursi yang kosong hanya tinggal di samping namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia tidak mau jia ia salah tingkah nanti ia melakukan hal yang koonyol yang bisa membuat dirinya malu dan mebuat image nya jelek di depan teman jie jie nya apalagi di depan namja itu.

"duduklah Tao-ya, anggap saja kami temanmu juga." Ucap Lay ramah sambil tersenyum menampilkan single dimple nya yang membuatnya berkali-kali lebih cantik.

Akhirnya Tao menurut, ia duduk disamping Kris. Selama acara makan bersama berlangsung Tao terus menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa Kris sesekali mencuri pandangannya kearah Tao. Pernah sekali saat Tao melirik Kris ternyata Kris juga sedang meliriknya, jadilah pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menunduk.

Setelah mereka selesai makan tak ama mereka pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 KST. Saat semua sudah pulang, tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yanng masih berada di teras. Chanyeol sengaja tidak pulang karena ia masih ingin bersama Baekhyun.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

"heum?"

"apa besok kau ada acara?"

"entahlah. Wae?"

"apa kau mau ke suatu tempat?"

"kemana?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"terserah padamu." Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun. Sesaat mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya baekhyun terlebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol berdehem pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 12. Bagaimana?"

"aku.. terserah saja." Baekhyun ragu. Awalnya ia ingin menolak tapi tidak enak juga menolak niat tulus Chanyeol. Ingat, ia sedang memberikan Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan hatinya bukan?

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun lalu mengecup keningnya dan tersenyum. "Saranghae." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya lemas terasa tidak bisa di gerakkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

'oh tuhan...' batin Baekhyun sambil memegang keningnya yang barusan dicium Chanyeol.

.

.

One Way Love

Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya. Setelah ia menjemput Baekhyun kini mereka sedang berada di mobil Chanyeol. Mereka masih tidak tau tujuan mereka mau kemana. Sedari tadi Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tujuan.

"jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Sudah setengah jam mereka berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan menampilkan senyuman idiotnya. "hehehe aku juga tidak tau tapi aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Itu juga jika kau mau."

"aku terserah padamu saja." chanyeol mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya. Butuhwaktu satu setengah jam untuk mencapai tempat tujuan mereka, lebih tepatnya tempat tujuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, ia membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur saat di perjalanan.

"Baek, irreona, kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol mengguncang pelan bahu Baekhyun. Tak lama yeoja itu membuka matanya. "ngg, kita sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "kau akan keluar atau mau terus berada disini dan melakukan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, "dasar mesum!" baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil diikuti Chanyeol sambil mentertawakan Baekhyun.

Setelah keluar dari mobil hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sejuknya angin khas pantai dan suara ombak yang sangat indah. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan matanya menatap takjub tempat ini. Ternyata Chanyeol mengajaknya ke pantai.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum puas. "kau suka?" baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "ini indah sekali." Gumamnya.

"kalau begitu kita harus merasakan juga airnya. Kajja." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun ke pinggir pantai.

"apa kau mau berenag?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Chanyeol melepas sepatunya. Chanyel menggeleng, "aku ingin bermain dengan air laut. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "baiklah." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya juga, untung saja ia pakai hot pants, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggulung celananya. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menari tangannya dengan lembut dan membawanya mendekati air laut.

Mereka berdiri di bibir pantai dengan tangan yang sambil bertautan. Sesekali air ombak yang sejuk mengenai kaki mereka. Dengan iseng Chanyeol mengambil pasir dan meleparnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak terima akhirnya melempar balik pasir tersebut namun terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah lari terlebih dulu.

Akirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di sekitar pantai. Dan entah ini keberuntungan mereka atau bukan yang jelas saat ini pantai sedang sepi. Hanya ada mereka dan beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai. Karena Baekhyun yang tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah brhenti berlari dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun, akhirnya baekhyun menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan mereka berduapun jatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol.

Sesaat mereka terdiam dengan saling menatap. Lama-lama Chanyeol medekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu refleks menutup matanya. Tak lama ia merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel di bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa berniat melumatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepas tautan mereka dan menatap wajah indah Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Lalu Baehyun yang sadar jika Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa. sebenarnya ia senang bukan main tapi ia bingung untuk mengekpresikannya.

"C-chan?" panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Jeongmal saranghae." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tulus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil menghirup aroma strawberry khas seorang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. perasaanya campur aduk. Ia senang, sangat senang tapi disisi lain ego nya mengalahkan rasa senangnya. Ia menjadi labil sekarang. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol tapi ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan namja itu.

"kembalilah padaku Baek. Aku berjanji tidak akan mempermainkamu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Chanyeol. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin Baekhyun kembali menjadi miliknya dan menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya.

"C-chan aku..."

"tidak usah dijawab sekarang jika kau belum yakin." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. "nah sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum malam." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan lemas. Hatinya sakit melihat wajah kecewa Chanyeol. Apa ia harus mengakhiri rasa ragunya?

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam prjalanan pulang. Sudah pukul 5 sore dan sebentar lagi malam akan segera tiba. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tidur. Entah kenapa pernyataan Chanyeol terus menari nari di pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia mengernyit setelah melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubungnya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"yeobseyo?"

"_Baekkie-ah!" _pekik suara namja di seberang sana.

"nu-nuguya?"

"_aish kau lupa denganku?!"_

"Jongdae oppa?!" Baekhyun memekik girang setelah tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"_ck dasar. Baru beberapa tahun saja kau sudah melupakanku." Cibir Jongdae._

"hehehe mianhae oppa, habis nomor ponselmu beda. Apa kau gantinya?"

"_ya, dan sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu."_

"mwoya?"

"_aku baru sampai di bandara dan bisakan kau menjemputku sekarang? Minseok sedang repot mengurus cafe nya. "_

"kau kan bisa menggunakan taxi."

"_aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku mau kau yang menjemputku!" _

"ck tak tau diri sekali kau. Baiklah 45 menit lagi aku sampai. Ppai." Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Baekhyun meliriknya, "siapa?"

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantarku ke bandara sekarang?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"untuk apa? kau tak lelah?"

"sudah pokoknya antarkan saja. ayolah~" Baekhyun memohon dengan nada yang dibuat buat. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara.

.

.

"Jongdae oppa?! Yeogisseo!" Baekhyun memanggil nama seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama seorang namja berwaja kotak muncul dengan wajah sumringahnya. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat memebuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"bogoshippo Baekkie-ah."

"nado oppa! Kenapa selama ini kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"maafkan aku nae Baekkie. Kau tau aku sangat sibuk."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongdae. "yaya dasar worka holic! Jika sudah bekerja tidak akan ingat dengan siapapun termasuk aku."

Jongdae hanya terkekeh dan mengusak surai Baekhyun. "maafkan aku oke? Tidak usah cemebrut seperti itu, kau tau kau terlihat sangat jelek jika sedang seperti itu."

"YA—"

"ekhem." Chanyeol berdehem keras karena sedari tadi ia merasa diacuhkan. Lagipula siapa namja ini? Tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun'nya' terlebih apa itu, Baekkie? Cih tidak pantas sekali. Cibir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"ah nuguya Baekkie?" tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan, "ah ya, kenalkan oppa ini Chanyeol teman sekolahku." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada Jongdae dengan ragu.

Ada perasaan sakit saat Baekhyun menyebutnya 'teman' tapi ia harus menjaga sikap di hadapan namja yang seenaknya merebut Baekhyun'nya'.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

Jongdae menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Kim Jongdae, kekasih Baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

Wahhh gimana sama chap ini? Aneh gak? TAT saya ngetik dengan otak setengah mampet. /slapped/ semoga chap ini udah memuaskan para readers ku tercinta yaa:') baiklah mari balas review.

Balasan Review

**Park suchy: **ini sudah update~ thanks for review!:)

**Adnanmizura: **iyadongg:D semoga chap ini moment sulay memuaskan:D thanks for review!:)

**Devrina**: sabar yaaa sebentar lagi mereka bersatu kok hoho. Ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!:)

**SyiSehun:** ini sudah lanjuttt~ waahh terimakasih:D semoga chanbaek disini momentnya sudah memuaskan walaupun aku gak yakin TAT thanks for review!:)

**Baekkie: **namanya juga kkamjong-_-ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!:)

**Byun92: **chenmin aku munculin kok tenang aja~ makasihh:D ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!:)

**Iyasparkyu: **belumm hehe, sabar nunggu chanbaek baikan yaa. Wahh makasih:D thanks for review!:)

**Exindira: **ngebet banget neng sabar dund xD. thanks for review!:)

**Keun Yoon: **wahh makasihh:D thanks for review!:)

**Valensia1630: **iyaa, tinggal tunggu moment mereka aja kkk~ baek memang seperti malaikat/? Ini sudah updatee. thanks for review!:)

**Byun nova:** maafkan aku TAT semoga chap ini chanbaeknya memuaskan walaupun aku gak yakin-_- gwenchanna:D thanks for review!:)

**Thestarbaek0506: **wahh maafkan aku TAT makasih:D yahh jangan begitu dong, baek sudah milik chanyeol/? Hahaha iya ini update cepet kan? Berarti aku gak dosa dong yayaya/? Laffyutuu:* thanks for review!:)

**Anggi32897: **wahh maafkan aku TAT siapp, semoga chap ini memuaskan walaupun aku gak yakin-_- aku sudah buat flasbacknya ya biar jelas semua hehe. Ini sudah updatee. Gwenchanna, aku malah seneng kok ada yg suka sama ff abalku ini TAT makasih sekali lagi:D thanks for review!:)

**Nenehcabill: **samasama yaa hoho. Haha siap mungkin di chap ini ada konflik di bagian akhir, tapi aku gak buat konflik berat karena nanti ceritanya panjang lagi kayak cinta fitri-_- ini sudah update. thanks for review!:)

**Ruixi: **wahhh makasih nee:D ini sudah updatee. thanks for review!:)

**Fuji jump910: **haha baiklah. thanks for review!:)

**Septacha:** sehun sudah besar:3 jangan begitu dong;; chenmin aku munculin kok tenang saja~ thanks for review!:)

**Park FaRo: **kalo belom paham baca dari awal ajaa, tp gak maksa sih hehe. Ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!:)

**Namu Hwang: **wahhh makasihh:D ini sudah lanjuttt. thanks for review!:)

**Younlaycious88: **hoho iyadong~ belomm, sabarlah untuk menunggu mereka semua resmi. thanks for review!:)

**Ambar Ambarwaty: **wahh makasih:D tenang aja hunhan bakal banyak moment kok di chap depan hehe. thanks for review!:)

**Vivikim406: **belom kokk, mungkin antara 2-3 chap baru kelar hehe. Ini sudah updatee. thanks for review!:)

Nahh saya mau minta usul dong nih, kalo ff ini udah kelar saya mau buat ff baru menurut kalian enakan kaihun atau hunbaek? Saranya dong plisss hehe saya masih labil sama dua pair itu soalnya-_- dannn kemungkinan ff ini kelar 2-3 chap lagi. Ada yg mau sequel? Tapi kalopun ada yg mau rencananya saya mau bikin family;romance. Gimana? Kehidupan para exo couple setelah menikah gitudehhh. Yg mau review atau pm aja yakk.

Last

Review please?

XOXOVERDOSE


	12. Chapter 12: Accident

**One Way Love**

**WARNING! GS for uke! Alur kecepetan TYPOS everywhere, gak sesuai EYD.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing,Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok.

Sebagai manusia saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf yii kalo ada salah-salah penulisan yang bikin kalian bingung.

.

.

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Chanyeol membeku setelah mendengar ucapan namja kotak tadi. Apa katanya barusan? kekasih? Kekasih BaekhyunNYA?! Hah yang benar saja. Seseorang tolong bawakan oksigen untuk Chanyeol!

"hei bung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam bagaikan patung dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya satu pukulan di pipinya membuatnya sadar.

"kau ini kenapa huh?!" sewot Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol benar-benar seperti terkena serangan angin duduk yang menghilangkan nyawanya.

"a-ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kikuk. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah melepaskan tautan mereka.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Kemudian keduanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu dengan ragu Chanyeol bertanya, "apa benar Jongdae-ssi kekasih Baekhyun..?"

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongdae lebih dulu menyelanya. "ya benar. Apa ada masalah?" jawab Jongdae santai membuat Baekhyun memebelalakkan matanya. Apa-apaan oppa nya ini? Batinnya.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _diam-dan-ikuti-saja-apa-kataku-kalau-tidak-mati-kau._ Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya, ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain asal tidak melihat kearah tatapan maut Jongdae.

"b-begitukah? Ahh, k-kalau begitu kalian biar aku antar pulang.." Chanyeol sebenarnya masih ragu, mengingat Baekhyun jarang berhubungan dengan namja. Oh ayolah Chanyeol sedang dilanda galau yang amat sangat membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Chanyeol segera jalan menuju mobilnya diikuti Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Ketiganya berjalan dalam keheningan yang mencekam. setelah sampai di mobil Chanyeol, Jongdae segera memasukkan koper-kopernya kedalam bagasi dibantu Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil disamping kemudi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"kau duduklah bersamaku di belakang. Tidak ada penolakkan!" ucap Jongdae telak yang hanya diangguki pasrah oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya menggeram kesal. Chanyeol masih belum percaya bahwa namja kotak ini kekasih Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah dalam perjalanan rumah Jongdae. Chanyeol terus melirik Baekhyun dan Jongdae dari spion mobilnya. Terlihat disitu Baekhyun sedang tertidur di bahu Jongdae sedangkan Jongdae sedang memainkan smartphone nya dengan tenang. Ia sadar jika sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya tapi ia pura-pura acuh. Asik juga mengerjai bocah idiot ini. Pikir Jongdae sambil menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya membentuk smirk.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah. Rumah itu milik Jongdae. Saat hendak Jongdae membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyelanya lebih dulu. "biarkan dia tidur, aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

"tidak. Malam ini Baekhyun tidur dirumahku."

"APA?" Chanyeol menatap Jongdae tajam. Apa-apaan ini? Ia sudah bersabar atas sikap dan perilaku Jongdae yang seenak jidatnya. Dan dia mengatakan dengan santai bahwa Baekhyun akan tidur dirumahnya? Ini sudah kelewat batas man!

"pelankan suaramu bodoh. Aku tidak tuli."

"apa kau tak salah? Kau akan seatap berdua dengan Baekhyun begitu maksudmu?"

"apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"tentu saja. sepasang namja-yeoja dilarang tinggal satu atap kecuali mereka suami istri." Ucap Chanyeol menahan emosinya. Oh baiklah ChanChan, apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatanmu dulu dengan Kyungsoo?

Jongdae tertawa sinis, "hei bung. Berkacalah sebelum berbicara. Sudahlah, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kau pulanglah sebelum pacar-pacarmu mencarimu." Sindir Jongdae lalu ia keluar dari mobil Chayeol sambil membopoh tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tercengang dengan kata-kata Jongdae barusan. Apa namja kotak itu baru saja menyindirnya? Sial. Bagaimana dia tau tentang dirinya?

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap Jongdae yang sedang mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi sambil menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Saat Jongdae hendak masuk langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menahanya.

"jika kau berani menyentuh Baekhyun, akan kupastikan kau akan melihat indahnya neraka." Ujar Chanyeol dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lalu ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan keadaan emosi. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya terkikik. Lucu sekali bocah itu, percaya saja kalau ia kekasihnya Baekhyun. Dasar bodoh. Batin Jongdae. Baekhyun yang merasa terusik karena tubuh Jongdae yang sedikit terguncang akibat tertawa segera membuka matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Kenapa kau menggendongku? Dan lagi dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Jongdae segera menurunkan Baekhyun. "ya! Kenapa kau berat sekali? Aigoo pinggangku." Keluh Jongdae sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya kekanan dan kekiri layaknya orang yang sedang pemanasan.

Baekhyun mendengus, "ck! Berlebihan sekali. Ku tanya sekali lagi dimana Chanyeol?"

"dia sudah pulang."

"lalu kenapa aku disini?"

"hei ini sudah malam bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku berduaan didalam mobil bersama Park brengsek itu." Jongdae menoyor kepala Baekhyun kemudian berlalu masuk. Well FYI, Jongdae adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ia tanam di negara sakura tersebut. Nama lengkapnya adalah Byun Jongdae. Dan saat perkenalan nama dengan Chanyeol ia hanya memalsukan marganya karena ia sedikit ingin bermain-main dengan namja yang sudah menyakiti hati adiknya ini.

Baekhyun termenung di tempatnya. Kenapa kakaknya menyebut Chanyeol brengsek? Apa kakaknya itu sudah tau kalau Chanyeol pernah menyakiti dirinya? Tapi darimana? Setau Baekhyun ia tidak pernah cerita kepada Minseok eonnie –istri Jongdae- karena ia sudah jarang bertemu dengannya. Kecuali Luhan—ah ya benar saja pasti Luhan yang cerita ke Minseok eonnie karena mereka lumayan dekat. "mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu bodoh?!" teriak Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia segera bergegas masuk sebelum suara melengking Jongdae merusak telinganya.

.

.

"yaya! Oppa kau belum menjelaskan padaku!" teriak Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua memasuki rumah Jongdae.

"menjelaskan apa?"

"kenapa kau bilang pada Chanyeol kalau kau kekasihku hah?!"

"aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan bocah brengsek itu. Sedikit menyenangkan karena ia terlihat cemburu. Haha wajahnya sangat idiot. Baekkie kenapa kau mencintai namja macam itu heum?" Jongdae duduk di salah satu sofa diruang tamu dan diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"jadi kau sudah tau semuanya?" Baekhyun menatap horror oppanya. Benar kan dugaannya. "tau dari siapa?"

"Minseok, dan Minseok tau dari Luhan. Aku harus berterima kasih dengan adikku yang satu itu." Jongdae memang menganggap Luhan adiknya juga mengingat betapa dekatnya Baekhyun dengan Luhan ketika mereka menginjak bangku taman kanak-kanak.

"ck rusa sialan. Tidak bisakah dia menjaga mulut embernya?" gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongdae karena keadaan memang sangat hening saat ini.

"nikmati saja permainan oppamu ini Baekkie. Kau ingin melihatnya merasakan apa yang kau rasakan bukan?"

"tidak oppa. Selama ini Chanyeol sudah tersiksa dengan sikapku yang mengacuhkannya. Baru saja aku ingin kembali padanya tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya."

"namja di dunia ini masih banyak Baekkie. Kenapa harus bocah brengsek itu?"

"kau tidak mengerti oppa!"

"baiklah-baiklah apa yang tidak aku mengerti tentang adikku ini heum?"

"kau—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara lembut seorang yeoja. Itu Minseok. Minseok berjalan mendekati keduanya yang sedari tadi ribut. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengusak sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"ada apa Baekhyunie sayang? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut?" tanya Minseok lembut.

"sayang, apa kau tidak mau menyambut kepulangan suami tercintamu ini?" Jongdae merajuk kekanakan yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh Minseok.

"ck bersihkan dirimu dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam dan jangan ribut lagi. Kau bisa membangunkan anak-anak kau tau." Ucap Minseok malas melihat kelakuan suaminya yang tidak wajar itu.

"eonniee, kau tau? Suamimu itu sangat menyebalkan." Adu Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun akan menjadi manja jika sudah bersama dengan keluarganya, termasuk Luhan dan sehun juga pastinya.

"apa yang dilakukan si kotak itu eoh?"

Jongdae yang masih pada posisi awalnya menggeram kesal, "ya! Byun Baekhyun mati kau!"

Baekhyun hanya meleletkan lidahnya. Minseok menatap tajam suaminya, "jika kau tak membersihkan dirimu sekarang ku pastikan kau tidur di sofa itu Byun Jongdae."

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Istrinya ini memang sedikit err.. sangar? Jika sedang marah benda apa saja bisa melayang pada wajah tampannya. Tapi jika sedang baik, wah jangan ditanyakan. Perlakuannya bisa membuat Jongdae serasa disurga. /plak

Akhirnya Jongdae bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian sewaktu mereka menjemput Jongdae di bandara dan kejadian dimana Jongdae mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sifat iseng suaminya itu tidak berubah dari dulu. "kau tenanglah, nanti aku yang membantumu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu lalu segera makan malam. Aku menunggumu di meja makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Kalian jangan heran kenapa dirumah Jongdae ada kamar Baekhyun. Tentu saja sudah disediakan oleh Jongdae. Bahkan kamar Luhanpun juga ada. Karena mereka berdua dulu memang sering menginap disini sebelum mereka menginjak kelas 3 SHS. Setelah Baekhyun membersihkan diri ia segera menyusul ke ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang berbincang sambil menunggunya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Minseok.

"lama sekali kau." Cibir Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan manusia kotak satu ini.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita makan." Minseok segera mengalihkan suasana agar Byun bersaudara ini tidak beradu mulut lagi. Ketiganya makan dengan tenang. Sesudah makan Baekhyun segera kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

.

.

One Way Love

Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Chanyeol dan Kris sedang duduk bersama di kantin. Mereka tampak tidak berselera karena hari ini Baekhyun absen. Apalagi Chanyeol, lihatlah wajahnya sangat kusut. Ia takut terjadi hal-hal yang buruk mengingat semalam Baekhyun satu atap dengan namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

"jadi... dimana uri Baekhyunee?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan. Semua yang berada disitu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecuali Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun dirumah kekasihnya." Celetuk Chanyeol. Semua mata menatapnya bingung belum mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan sampai akhirnya...

"MWO? KEKASIH?" teriak mereka serempak. Kecuali Kris yang tetap pada posisi stay coolnya.

Chanyeol menangguk polos. "namanya Kim Jongdae. Sebenarnya aku sendiri belum terlalu yakin kalau ia adalah keka—"

"apa?! Kim Jongdae?!" kini giliran Luhan dan Sehun yang berteriak. Mereka tidak sadar jika teriakannya mengundang tatapan tajam siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Kyungsoo, Lay dan Suho yang menyadari tatapan mematikan para penghini kantin segera membungkkukan tubuhnya dan megucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"YA! Kecilkan suara kalian pabbo." Omel Suho karena ia malu setengah mati. Yang benar saja ia ketua osis tapi bergabung dengan makhluk-makhluk yang berisik ini. Hah jatuh sudah harga dirinya.

"hehe mian oppa. Kami hanya terlalu kaget." Cengir Luhan yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

"aku tau. Tapi lain kali jangan berlebihan seperti itu, oke?" yang lain hanya mengangguk lagi. Setelahnya Luhan kembali menatap Chanyel.

"apa kau bilang tadi? Kim Jongdae kekasih Baekhyun? Pfftt ahahaha yang benar saja!" Luhan tertawa diikuti Sehun. Apa-apaan mereka berdua ini? Kenapa jadi kompak seperti ini. Batin yang lainnya sambil memandang heran Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya yang masih tertawa menghentikan tawanya karena diperhatikan oleh yang lainnya.

"ehem, oke baiklah. Chanyeol apa kau tidak tau siapa itu Kim—ah maksudku Byun Jongdae?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng bingung. Ia saja baru bertemu kemarin bagaimana ia bisa tau siapa si Jongdae itu.

"bukankah Kim Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Kini giliran Luhan yang menggeleng. "Jongdae itu kakak kandung Baekyun bodoh!" Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol yang seperti orang idiot itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Benarkan dugaanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan si manusia kotak itu.

Kyungsoo, Kai, Suho, Lay dan Kris yang tidak mengerti hanya memberikan pandangan bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja itu tertawa.

"hahaha bodoh sekali dirimu Park! Hahaha." Ejek Kai sambil tertawa keras. Chanyeol hanya memangdang malas. Kenapa teman-temannya ini senang sekali memanggilnya bodoh? Poor for you Park Chanyeol.

"berhentilah kalian. Ck benar-benar menyebalkan! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun dan membuat perhitungan dengan si kotak itu. Beraninya dia membodohi Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol geram. "siapa yang mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"aku tidak bisa. Aku akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai.

"aku juga tidak bisa, aku ada urusan dengan Lay." Timpal Suho.

"aku juga ada janji dengan seseorang." Sambung Kris. Semua mata tertuju kepada Kris. Mereka menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "ada apa?" tanya Kris heran.

"kau ada janji dengan adik Baekhyun ya? Benarkan?" tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Kris yang merasa semakin dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"ngg..anu" jawab Kris terbata. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena sudah tertangkap basah.

"benarkan tebakanku? Ah akhirnya ada yang bisa mencairkan hati ice prince kita kawan-kawan!" chanyeol berucap bahagia sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"ahh Kris, tak kusangka kau mengambil langkah yang cukup cepat." Suho ikut menimpali perkataan Chanyeol.

"jangan terlalu lama ya hyung. Siapa tau keburu diambil orang. Dengar-dengar Tao itu banyak yang mengincar di sekolahnya." Ucap Sehun memanas manasi. Kris memijit pelipisnya lelah. Salah apa ia harus memiliki teman yang super idiot seperti mereka.

"baiklah, jadi nanti yang ikut hanya Sehun dan Luhan saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan keduanya. "kalian naik mobil saja bersamaku biar tidak repot." Putus Chanyeol seenaknya.

"apa? lalu bagaimana dengan motorku?"

"besok kan kita sekolah lagi maknae!"

"tidak bisa! Lalu aku berangkat naik apa hah? Bus? Tidak terima kasih." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya malas. Benar-benar tidak mau merakyat. Pikir yang lainnya.

"hhh kau sangat merepotkan. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok setelah aku menjemput Baekhyun tentu saja."

"kau yang terbaik hyung!" ujar Sehun semangat. Yang lain hanya ber sweetdrop ria. Beginilah sifat asli maknae yang memiliki sikap sok cool dan poker face andalannya.

Bell berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. "ingat pulang sekolah ku tunggu diparkiran dan kalian jangan terlambat!" teriak Chanyeol kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

_Ting Tong_

Chanyeol menekan bell rumah tersebut tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan yeoja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan pipi chubby dan wajahnya yang imut.

"eonnie!" pekik Luhan dan langsung memeluk Minseok. Minseok sedikit kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari luhan. Namun ia segera tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang.

"Lulu, apa kabar heum?"

"aku baik, bagaimana dengan eonnie?"

"seperti yang kau lihat. Ah aku merindukanmu."

"aku juga merindukan eonnie.."

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dua yeoja yang sedang melepas rindu itu. Mereka terlihat seperti lalat penganggangu. "ehem" Chanyeol berdehem pelan membuat Luhan dan Minseok tersadar jika mereka sedang tidak berdua.

"ah mianhae hehe. Kalian teman Baekhyun bukan? Ah Sehunna?" tanya Minseok setelah melihat sehun. Sehun segera membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. "annyeong noona." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"annyeong Sehunna. Ah kalian mencari Baekhyun? Ayo masuk dia ada di kamarnya. Kalian masuk saja aku sedang memasak." Ketiganya mengangguk lalu masuk dan berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

"yeoja tadi, nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"istrinya Jongdae hyung." Jawab Sehun singkat. Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk 'o'

Mereka sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol hendak mengetuk pintunya tangannya dicegat oleh Luhan. "tidak usah, langsung masuk saja. kalau kau mengetuk pintunya itu akan membuang waktu." Ujar Luhan lalu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Disitu terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan buku novel yang tergeletak diatas wajahnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu tertidur saat membaca novel. Luhan menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Ia segera mengambil novel Baekhyun lalu mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Baekhyunee ireonna!" baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Luhan mengguncang lebih keras namun tetap saja nihil. Akhirnya ia mengambil ancang-ancang. Menarik nafasnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"YA PEMALAS BANGUNLAH!" berhasil! Lihatlah, Baekhyun langsung melebarkan bola matanya dan menatap Luhan horror.

"demi tuhan Lu! Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih elit?!" baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Untung dia tidak punya penyakit jantung. Jika ya maka sudah mati dirinya.

Luhan mendengus. "aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dengan cara yang lebih elit tapi kau tidak mau bangun."

"sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi ribut?" tegur Sehun yang malas melihat perdebatan dua sahabat ini. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sehun? Kau juga disini dan... Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memandang ragu Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol sudah tau mengenai oppanya?

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberitahu perihal manusia kotak yang ternyata adalah oppanya? Hah kalau begini kapan selesai urusan dirinya dan Baekhyun?

"eum, lebih baik kita ke ruang tamu. Sekalian berbincang dengan Minseok eonnie dan...Jongdae oppa." Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Jongdae dengan lirih. Akhirnya mereka semua turun menuju ruang tamu. Ternyata Minseok sudah berada disana.

"oh kalian, duduklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan cemilan." Ucap Minseok ramah. Tak lama mereka pun duduk dan langsung melahap cemilah yang dibuatkan Minseok. Karena pada dasarnya mereka semua memang sedang dalam keadaan lapar.

"jadi kenapa kau absen hari ini Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan. "ehehe kau tau Lu? Jongdae oppa menculikku semalam. Aku tidak membawa pakaian termasuk seragamku. Dan yah kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"alasan. Bilang saja kau memang malas Byun." Luhan menatap malas Baekhyun. Ia sudah tau benar kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun. Termasuk kebiasaan buruk malas masuk sekolah.

Ketika mereka sedang asik berbincang, tak lama terdenngar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat kearah ruang tamu. "ada apa ini? Kenapa rame sekali?" sewot Jongdae dengan pakaian santai rumah dan jangan lupakan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Oh rupanya ia baru selesai mandi.

"duduklah Jongdae." Perintah Minseok. Jongdae menuruti perintah istrinya lalu duduk disamping Minseok. "jadi ada yang bisa kalian jelaskan?" tanya Chanyeol to the point sambil menatap Jongdae, Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"apa yang harus kami jelaskan?" tanya Jongdae balik.

"biar aku saja yang jelaskan. Kau diam saja." ucap Minseok kepada Jongdae.

"jadi begini, Jongdae adalah kakak Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Jongdae—"

"aku sudah tau." Selak Chanyeol.

"jangan memootong ucapanku atau aku tidak akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?" ancam Minseok. Kepalanya sudah pusing menghadapi masalah bocah-bocah macam ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Minseok melanjutkan ceritanya. "aku istri Jongdae, Kim Minseok atau sekarang sudah menjadi Byun Minseok. Kami sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan sudah memiliki anak kembar. Perihal Jongdae yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi kekasih Baekhyun itu hanya permainannya. Kau tau Jongdae sudah mengetahui masalah kau dan Baekhyun. Dari awal kalian menjalin hubungan sampai mengakhiri hubungan karena kau mengkhianati Baekhyun." Minseok menjeda sebentar.

"kau tau Jongdae amat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, meskipun mereka sering beradu mulut tapi Jongdae sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat Jongdae mengetahui kau mempermainkan Baekhyun, ia amat sangat marah. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang berani macam-macam dengan adiknya. Dan yah seperti itulah kenapa Jongdae mengaku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun." Minseok mengakhiri ceritanya.

Chanyeol hanya menunduk dalam. Ia telah membuat kakak Baekhyun marah akibat perbuatannya. Ditambah lagi kemarin malam ia sempat berbuat kurang ajar kepada Jongdae. Mati saja kau Chanyeol. Sudah pasti kakaknya Baekhyun tidak akan meresmikan hubungan kalian. Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"kau sudah mengerti bocah?" tanya Jongdae datar kepada Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya meringis kecil lalu menatap Jongdae takut. "y-ye, m-maafkan aku hyung aku tidak bermaksud.."

"maafmu sudah terlambat bung. Pokoknya kau tidak akan mengijinkan kau kembali dengan Baekhyun."

"tapi kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menyesal. Aku sungguh menyesal." Chanyeol terlihat putus asa dengan kalimatnya barusan. semua prang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya memandang Chanyeol prihatin. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Sekarang ia sudah yakin jika Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mencintainya.

"aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tidak mau jika Baekhyun kembali dengan namja brengsek macam kau." Jongdae meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun yang melihat oppanya hanya melongo tidak percaya. Kenapa oppanya sensitif sekali?

"OPPA?" teriak Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Jongdae. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Kalau begini ia tidak akan bisa kembali dengan Chanyeol. Oppanya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"sudahlah kalian tidak usah cemas. Biar aku nanti yang bicara dengan Jongdae. Mungkin dia masih terlalu lelah makannya ia bersifat seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulanglah. Baekhyun, nanti malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi." Minseok berjalan menuju kamarnya menyusul Jongdae.

Keempatnnya saat ini sedang berada di depan mobil Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol sangat lesu seperti tak semangat hidup. Baekhyun juga tak jauh beda, wajahnya terlihat menahan tangisnya tapi ia masih bisa menutupi itu.

"sudahlah Baek, aku yakin eonnie bisa menangani oppamu yang keras kepala itu. Kau harus semangat oke?" semangat Luhan sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "percayalah noona, semua akan berakhir bahagia. Tuhan menyayangimu kau percaya itukan?" Sehun berkata sangat lembut dan menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "gomawo. Kalian yang terbaik." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyumannya. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "kalau begitu kami masuk duluan ke mobil. Kau bicaralah dulu dengan Chanyeol." Luhan menatap Chanyeol, "hei bodoh, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun. Kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi bukan? Awas saja kalau sampai kau mengingkari janjimu aku akan menggiringmu ke peti mati." Ucap Luhan sadis sambil menarik lengan Sehun agar meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"kau tenang saja. aku sudah bersumpah demi Baekhyun." Chanyeol memandang Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepeninggal HunHan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya suara Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Chanyeol, maafkan oppaku. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata pelan sambil menatap kebawah. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun meski Baekhyun tidak menatapnya.

"aku mengerti. Sudah sepantasnya oppamu berlaku seperti itu. Yang dikatakan oppam semuanya benar. Tapi kau harus tau aku serius dengan perkataanku yang tadi Baek."

Baekhyun mengerti maksud dari 'perkataanku yang tadi' ia tersenyum kecil. "yah dan aku percaya padamu." Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"apa kau bisa mengulangnya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"tidak ada pengulangan Park." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Demiapapun! Wajah Chanyeol seperti anak anjing yang dibuang majikannya!

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, "lebih baik kau pulang sebelum malam. Sampai bertemu besok disekolah." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepdanya. Oh demi neptunus! Chanyeol amat sangat merindukan senyuman ini. Sebelum Baekhyun melangkah masuk Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun sehingga saat ini mereka tengah berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Baekhyun gugup dengan posisinya saat ini. Chanyeol segera mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya kaget tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa nyaman. Agak lama Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun akhirnya ia melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam. Ia mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia sungguh menyesal pernah mencampakkan yeoja ini. Tak lama Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lembut kearanya membuat pipinya memanas.

"gomawo Baek, gomawo. Aku mencintaimu, dan yah.. sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melepas senyumannya. Ia mengusak sebentar surai Baekhyun lalu berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Baekhyun masih diam di posisinya. Mobil Chanyeol sudah pergi. Masih terbayang wajah Chanyeol yang memancarkan aura bahagianya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, mungkin besok adalah awal yang sebenarnya. Senyumannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

.

.

One Way Love

Baekhyun melagkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan wajah bersinar. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Ia merasa hidup kembali. Dan ia merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Sesampainya dikelas ia segera duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan yang sedang membaca novel mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dengan wajah bersinar hari ini.

"pagi Luhaeeen~" sapa Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya.

"pagi Baekhyunee~" balas Luhan. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan hangat di pagi hari. Sampai akhirnya ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya karena ia terfokus dengan cerita Luhan, lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"yeobseyo?"

"_apa ini Baekhyun?"_ suara seseorang di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"ye, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"_aish ini Kris! Kau bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang? Chanyeol.."_ Kris menjeda ucapannya. Nadanya terdengar ragu.

"a-ada apa Kris?!"

"_Chanyeol... Chanyeol kecelakaan dan dia tidak sadarkan diri."_

.

.

TBC

Well, mungkin chap depan sudah end EHEHE-_- tapi serius chap ini beratakan ya? Saya bingung nyari ide. Pokoknya yang muncul diotak saya ya saya tulis aja wkwk. Baiklah mari balas review duluu.

Balasan Review

**Guest: **tebakanmu benar ahaha!xD thanks for review!

**Ovihyunee: **hahaha, jangan dong kasian selama ini Chanyeol udah tersiksa/? Ini sudah update, wahh makasih:D ohmaygad aku malah gapernha kepikiran tentang chenbaek-_- thanks for review!

**Nadiyaups: **ahahaha ada apa dengan jongdaeeee. Ini sudah update yaa:D thanks for review!

**Tifaah: **HALOOO:D gwenchanna heheu. Tenang aja chen Cuma iseng kok wkwk. Siap ini sudah lanjuttt. thanks for review!

**Widia rosa: **tenang aja jongdae Cuma iseng kok wkwk. Ini sudah lanjutt:D thanks for review!

**Byun92: **ahaha iya tebakanmu benarr. Oke terimakasih sarannya:D ini sudah lanjuttt. thanks for review!

**SyiSehun: **tenang aja sekarang baek udah khilap kokk. Ini sudah lanjutt:D thanks for review!

**Thestarbaek0506: **wahhh samasama:D ahaha terimakasih sarannya:D ini sudah lanjutt, laff u tu:* thanks for review!

**Keke: **ahaha tebakannmu benarr-_- thanks for review!

**90Rahmayani: **hoho tenang aja si jongdae Cuma isenng kok wkwk. Gwenchanna kok:D thanks for review!

**Re-Panda68: **tenang aja umin milik chen seorang kok/? thanks for review!

**Murni13399: **ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!

**YJYSCKCBShipper: **wahh kenapa bisa/? Ahaha oke terimakasih sarannya yaa:D ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!

**Overdosebcsexo: **oke terimakasi sarannya:D ini sudah lanjuttt. thanks for review!

**AmbarAmbarwaty: **wahh makasih:D oke terimakasih sarannya:D thanks for review!

**Xoxorienakimmyun: **ahaha jongdae emang iseng yaa. Dasar muka kotak tukang pho/? thanks for review!

**Fafifufefoo: **iya maafkan diriku. Karna aku gak sempet baca ulang makannya typo bertebaran ehehe. Aku ushain biar gabanyak typo kok. thanks for review!

**Septacha: **wahh itu baru pas:D jangan iri ya/? Ternyata jongdae udh ketauan ya karakternya/? Wkwk-_- thanks for review!

**Exindira: **wahh makasih:D siap makasih sarannya! thanks for review!

**Byun nova: **tenang aja disini baekhyun udh khilap kok/? Iya aku bakal bikin baek menyesal kok hoho tapi gabisa kalo chan keluar negri nanti ceritanya makin panjang kayak cinta fitri/? Siapp ini sudah updatee:*** thanks for review!

**Nenehcabill: **ohiyaa ahaha aku gak kepikiran, harusnya bilang tunangannya aja yaa/? Oke terimakasih sarannya:D siapp ini sudah lanjuttt. Makasih ehehe:D thanks for review!

**Neli . shawolslockets:** wahh makasih:D nggak kok, jongdae cuma iseng ehehe. thanks for review!

**Valencia Byun: **tenang aja jongdae Cuma bercanda kok kkk. Ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!

**Angela . g . mangole: **wkwk jiwa trollnya chen bangkit xD wahh makasih:D ini sudah updatee. thanks for review!

**Followbaek: **tebakanmu benarr-_-ini sudah lanjuttt. thanks for review!

**Valensia1630: **samasama:D iya jiwa trollnya chen sedang bangkit/? Oke terimakasih sarannya:D thanks for review!

**Anggi32897: **uwaaa keep calm-_- jangan marah2 sama uri jongdaee. Ahahha jangan dong nanti chanyeolnya langsung tau permainannya chen dong/? Tenang aja aku buat sequel lagi kok ehehe. Oke terimakasih sarannya, pasti aku buat anak-anak untuk chanbaek dan yg lainnya kok hoho. Oke gapapa santai aja~ wkwk. Siap ini sudah updatee. thanks for review!

**Ruixi: **makasih:D ini sudah lanjutt. thanks for review!

**Choihyura01: **wkwk tebakanmu benarr-_- thanks for review!

**Youlaycious88: **wkwk chanyeo harus bersabar/? Wahh makasih:D thanks for review!

**Vivikim406: **dia kakaknya baek kok tenang aja-_- oke terimakasih sarannya:D thanks for review!

Sekali lagi makasihhhh banget yang udah mau support ff ini. Baik yang udh review, follow, fav, dan sider saya bener2 berterimakasih bangett. Berhubung chap depan end, sider gak ada yg mau ninggalin satupun jejak aja gitu untuk kenang2an?/plak. Oke tapi saya gak maksa sih.. tapi saya minta pengertiannya aja sih untuk support biar saya juga semangat ngerjain ff ini ehehe.

Nahh buat next ff, banyak yg vote hunbaek, chanbaek, sama hunhan. Berhubung saya udh pernah bikin chanbaek, saya mau nyoba bikin pair lain gapapa kan? Jadi saya merubah option menjadi hunbaek dan hunhan. Menurut kalian yg mana? Karna ff depan saya butuh cowo dingin dan cewe yg cerewet dan sedikit urakan. Sooo kasih sarannya ya?:D

Last

Review please?

XOXOVERDOSE


End file.
